Old ratty jeans and baseball tees, how I love thee
by SHartley
Summary: SEQUEL - I'm an orphan. Both of my parents are dead - my father viciously murdered by a vampire. I'm supposed to be under the care of my older brother Sam and his wife Emily, but it's hard to be in their care when we live in two different countries.
1. Prologue

The waves crashed against the rocks, sending mist up to my face and cooling my greatly. This is simply paradise…except for the deranged vampire who kidnapped me from my family. I turned my attention to the horizon just in time to see the sun begin it's descend.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" his voice asked from behind me while he placed two freezing hands over my waist.

A futile laugh bubbled up from my throat. "The sun set is simply breathtaking. The fact that you sparkle in the sun…now that's a whole different matter."

His grip tightened around my waist and I knew I'd put my foot in my mouth. "What's wrong with sparkling? I was under the impression that most chicks were into sparkly things," he growled bitterly in my ear.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Princess," I seethed. "On second thought, I'll enjoy being the bearer of bad news; sparkling doesn't give off the impression that you're manly. Actually, it kind of means that you're overly feminine and that you're probably weak."

His hand wrapped around my throat and slammed my back into a tree in the blink of an eye. He stood before me, nostrils flaring wildly and eyes blazing fiery red. He didn't bare his fangs at me and instead settled with a sneer. "I would watch my mouth if I were you," he bit, allowing his stone cold fingers to press further into the delicate skin of my neck.

A gurgle escaped my lips before an airy laugh followed. "If you were me," I gushed, winded. "Then I'd be one ugly son of a-"

My sentence was cut off as he slammed me into the tree again and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Enough! Enough of your futile antics! You will do as I say or I will take your life as easily as I took your father's!"

I spit in his face. Sure, it wasn't the smartest thing to do in a situation where I don't have the upper hand but drastic measures call for drastic –

"You ungrateful little piece of shit!" he bellowed after wiping my loogie off his face with his free hand. "I take you into my beautiful home and provide you with anything you ask for and this is how you repay me?"

"I never asked for you to take me, I was content at home…with my family!" my voice rose to a level that caused it to echo throughout the forest around us.

When my echo died down, his lips pulled up in a malicious smirk and his fangs caught the last big of light from the setting sun. I flinched inwardly and tried to back away but my back scraped against the rough bark.

"Looks like I'm your only family now, sweetheart," he grinned, his lips right beside my ear.


	2. Chapter One

_Flash Back_

"_What the hell man?" Jared hollered as Jacob shoved past him, not bothering to apologize. "Just because you're in a piss ass mood doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us!" _

_Jacob didn't seem to hear what his fellow pack mate said as he continued his walk. It was like there was something over his ears that prevented him from hearing anything or anyone. Jacob Ephraim Black was broken._

_A land landed on Jared's shoulder which caused him to turn. "Don't be too hard on him Jared, he lost his imprint," the wise voice of Sam Uley filled the room._

_Jared Peters stared at his alpha before shaking his head. "Yea, I know that but…," he mused, running a large hand through his shortly cropped hair. "When Bella left him the first time, it was horrible. Then the idiot falls for her again only for Edward to be chosen over him when he knew that he imprinted on your sister. When Samantha was kidnapped a few days ago…he's just shut down and refused to function."_

_The room quieted down at the two shape shifters stared at each other, thinking about the filthy bloodsuckers that took away Jake's imprint and Sam's sister. When the silence was broken, it was by Sam. "When I get my hands on them, they're going to wish they were dead instead of leeches." _

_End of Flash Back_

Billy Black wheeled into the hallway with a plate on his lap. He followed the hall until he came to the last door on the right, his only son's bedroom. Raising a hand, he rapped his knuckles against the wood before his voice escaped his lips. "Jake," he called through the door, "You've got to eat something!"

He waited in silence for some type of response from the large boy on the other side of the wall. When he didn't receive one, he repeated his notions and voiced his opinion once more. A smile spread onto the face of the elderly mane when he heard him move in his small room.

The door creaked open and Billy nearly dropped the plate in his hand. Jacob looked nothing like he was supposed to. His once russet coloured skin was a sickly pale green while the army cut he used to sport had grown past his shoulders. Being a shape shifter, he's supposed to be big and buff but his cheeks caved in and his eyes looked hollow.

"I'm not hungry dad," Jacob said with a raspy and hoarse voice that clearing his throat wouldn't help fix. "I think I'm just going to sleep."

Billy stared at his son, took in every aspect of him that changed. His arms seemed less large, his hips seemed to jut out of his skin, his abs and muscles seemed nonexistent, and he looked fragile. The thought of 6'7 Jacob looking fragile was enough to make his father shake his head.

Regardless of the protests he was tempted to make, he turned his wheelchair around and headed back into the kitchen. When the plate was on the table, he tossed his head in his hands and heaved a large sigh. A few tears began to prick the back of his eyelashes as the front door was thrown open and shut loudly.

"Dad?" A familiar voice flooded his ears. "Dad are you alright?"

Rachel Black, Billy's youngest daughter, rushed through the front hall and into the kitchen to her father's side. She dropped her purse on the way to the aid of her old man, which spilt its contents of cards and personal items. When she saw the tears spilling down her dad's cheeks, and had information on why he cried, she went into complete bitch mode.

Her footsteps could be heard as she stormed down the hall angrily. When she banged her fist against the door she was afraid she may end up breaking it from its hinges. "Jacob Ephraim Black, you better open this God damned door or I'll grab the axe from dad's shed and break it open myself!" she hollered, switching to slamming her palm against the door.

When Jake opened his door, he was shocked to see his older sister in such a frenzy. He stared at her and watched as her anger faded to concern and shock before jumping back to anger. "Okay, when the hell did you get all buff and what did you do to dad?" she questioned loudly.

Jacob hand a hand over his face before his tired eyes met hers again. "Rachel, can we talk about this later? I'm tired and I feel sick," he muttered as he tried to erase her smile from his mind.

"What, no! Jake, come on-" but she never got the chance to finish her sentence because her little brother had shut the door on her face. She banged on the door again and left once she realized her energy was being wasted.

She sighed and rushed back into the kitchen to check on her dad. He was in the same spot she'd left him, only he was wiping away the tears that trickled down his cheeks. Her heart broke to see her father looking as vulnerable as he did.

"Dad, I'm sorry for whatever he did," she apologized, hoping that maybe he'd tell her exactly what happened and she could fix it further. "Do you want me to put the kettle on and make a cup of tea?"

Billy dropped his hands from his face and nodded his head before wheeling himself into the living room. He stayed beside the couch, not bothering to flick on the television as he mulled over how horrible his son looked. Before he could get too deep into his thoughts, the front door opened again.

Jared Peters, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Paul Reece, Embry Call, and Seth Clearwater walked into the small house. The alpha smiled warmly at the elderly man as they all shuffled into the tiny living room before finding a place to sit. "How is he?" he asked, standing beside the door.

With a single shake of Billy's head, Sam lowered his head and muttered to himself. "You've tried to get him to eat?" Another nod. "He won't accept the foot?" Yet again, Billy nodded his head.

"Why does he have to be such a…," Paul trailed off when Rachel walked into the living room with two steaming mugs in her hands. He watched as her hips moved from side to side while she walked towards Billy.

Rachel could feel eyes on her so she looked up, meeting the gaze of Paul. His eyes widened for a brief second before he felt like she was the only thing that mattered from this point forward. He could feel his heart beat increase before he forcefully shook his head and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, my name's Paul Reece and you are…?" he wondered as he craved to hear her voice and place a name to her pretty face. Nothing mattered around him, not that his friends were giving him incredulous look or that Billy was gaping at him.

Rachel leaned forward in her seat after taking a sip and cradling her mug. She grasped his hand and felt an electric shock course through her entire being. Instead of reacting to the shock, she smiled at the russet giant before her and shook his hand. "My name is Rachel, Rachel Black. I'm Jacob's older sister," she replied before releasing her hold on his outstretched hand.

A collective look was shared between the boys; Paul had imprinted on Jake's older sister. Jared muttered about how Jacob won't be pleased when he finds out about this and Quil seconded that comment.

"Damn right I'm not going to be pleased!" Jacob barked as he walked into the living room from the hall. Even though he looked sick, he still managed to look menacing as he turned his attention to Paul. "You better not have imprinted on her or I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Everyone's attention was on the fuming boy. "Jacob," Sam intervened before things got ugly and Rachel would see them in their wolf form. "Stop it before you do something you'll regret."

Jacob closed his eyes and pressed his fists to the side of his head. Images of Samantha smiling and laughing filled his head only to turn into her being kidnapped. He shook his head to try and rid himself of the painful memories that wouldn't leave him alone. Jake began to shake vigorously.

"Why should he be able to imprint on her where as I have no fucking clue where mine is, if she's alright, or if she's a leech?" he yelled, clenching his fists at his side while trying to gain control over the shaking that shook his body. Jake closed his eyes while his nostrils flared as he tried to breathe and keep calm.

Sam's eyes grew large as Jake began to roll his neck and shoulders, he was away that the boy was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his skin and phase soon. Being the alpha, he had to act quickly and get him out of there before Jacob hurt someone.

But, Sam didn't have to worry about getting them outside because Jake dove at Paul and the two crashed out the front door nosily. All the while, Jacob was muttering profanities towards the boy who was rolling around with him. That's when Paul threw a punch and Jake returned it.

"I don't get why you're bitching about me imprinting!" Paul yelled once the two jumped apart. The two shook and growled at each other before Jake began to circle. He lunged forward and phased mid air.

After napping and biting at each other for a while, the two feuding shape shifters were split up by their alpha. When the two stepped away from each other, everyone's attention was drawn towards the beta of the pack.

Eyes were wide and jaws were slack as they watched droplets of water travel down Jacob's sandy russet mussel. A few boys turned away and directed their eyes down. Paul phased back and walked into the house while everyone tried to forget watching Jacob cry in his wolf form.


	3. Chapter Two

School gives out in a week here in Orillia, Ontario. That's right; Nathan took me from La Push, Washington to Orillia, Ontario. Once school's out, it'll mark the official one year since this jackass took me away from all the people I care about.

"Samantha, get your butt inside and stop daydreaming. You were supposed to be back here five minutes ago!" Nathan's voice met my ears as I finished descending the stairs and began to walk the length of the porch to get to the door.

When I got inside I was grabbed roughly by Mark – Nathan's alliance that can play with people's minds – and tossed onto the living room couch. Nathan sat on the kitchen table and watched as Mark's fist connected with the side of my head several times. He only stopped when told to and by that time black spots appeared in front of my eyes while bloody dripped down the side of my face.

I felt extremely tired and fought to keep my eyes open to stare at the two vampires. Mark trailed two fingers over the side of my face before licking the blood off them and closing his eyes. When he opened them they were pitch black.

"Mark, go out and hunt something. How many times have I told you that you can't bite her or you'll kill her?" Nathan asked shamefully before walking over to me. He dropped to his knees so his eyes were level with mine before he spoke again. "If you were a normal human being you'd be dead, you know that?"

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as I blinked my eyes. I was drawing an absolute blank on anyway that wouldn't make me a normal human being. Asides the fact that my brother turns into a large wolf; there was nothing wrong with anyone in my family.

A large smile spread over Nathan's face before he shook his head. "That family of yours really never told you anything did they?" he chuckled lowly. "You're special, Samantha. There aren't many like you in existence and for mark to ruin all that with one simple bite would be a shame."

I could feel my head start to get heavy as my eyelids began to drop. But I fought against the overwhelming urge to allow the desire of sleep to take over. Nathan's image before me began to blur as I started to lose the fight against sleep.

"When you wake up," he began while standing from his spot. "That pain in your head will be gone."

My mouth was dry when my eyes fluttered open later that night. I was still on the couch and, as expected, no one had bothered to take care of me. The house was in pure darkness and I stumbled over things as I tried to find the light switch on the wall. A curse flew from my lips when I stubbed my toe on the corner of the table.

Once my hand made contact with the cool plastic I flipped the switch and watched as light flooded the room. I almost smiled when I saw that there was enough wood inside the small cottage to keep me warm and cook my food. After tossing a few logs into the wood stove, I lit it and buried my head into the fridge.

There wasn't much to choose from seeing as the last time we'd gone to the grocery store was two weeks ago. I grabbed the half pound of bacon from the bottom shelf and headed towards the stove to start prepping my dinner.

It only took five minutes for the bacon to be cooked and for the smell to overthrow the sweet smell of vampire from the cottage. Once I removed the pan from the stovetop, I went in search of bread and cheese to make the sandwich complete. I popped my head in the fridge and screamed bloody murder once I pulled my head out.

Nathan laughed behind me while I closed the door to the fridge. He moved out of my way as I turned around and placed the brick of cheese on the counter by my sandwich. As I began to slice pieces of cheese, I could feel him take a few steps closer to me. "By the way you're jumping and screaming I'd say you're trying to hide something," he said, moving a few pieces of hair away from my neck.

"You guys normally don't come back until midnight and normally the door hinges make sound when opened. You startled me," I replied as I assembled my sandwich before popping the last little bit of cheese into my mouth.

He hummed a bit before placing his stone cold lips to the base of my neck and smiling against my skin. "It's one am and Mark put oil on them while you were at school because you complained the last time we came in late," he explained.

I looked down at my sandwich before looking at a nearby clock and it verifying it was one am. Nathan's hold on my wasn't intense so I could easily break from it and carry my sandwich to the kitchen table. There was no way I was going to be able to fall asleep so I decided to just eat.

While eating, my bangs fell in front of my face so I pushed them back only to have my hand snag on a dried substance on the left side. Once I'd examined it further, I came to the conclusion that I still had dried blood in my hair from Mark's beating.

"Go and take a shower before Mark comes back and starts sucking on your hair," he suggested, taking a seat on the couch while grabbing the remote. "Your sandwich will be intact by the time you get back, don't worry about it babe."

I hesitated but eventually set my sandwich down and headed into my room. When I walked out, I carried my towel and a change of clothes and scurried into the bathroom. After stripping down, stepping in, washing up, drying off, and changing clothes, I walked out of the steamy bathroom in an outfit they gave me; a pair of Nathan's boxers and one of Mark's shirts.

"Looking gorgeous as always," he chuckled as I flipped him off while carrying my stuff back to my rom. "If you still weren't a fragile human I'd take you right here on the couch. But, unfortunately, one pound into you and you'll break right in two."

My lip pulled up in a vicious sneer as I glared in his direction. Though, when he began to laugh, I could tell my threat wasn't taken seriously. Regardless, I headed into the kitchen and grabbed my sandwich only to begin devouring it mercilessly. Nathan's laugh continued to flutter around the room.

Once I finished, I tossed the plate in the sink and headed towards my bedroom. When I'd first got here, I was the only one without a door for their room. I had a curtain that barely went the width of the door frame. The longer I stayed and the better I behaved – I suppose – they decided to give me my privacy by putting a door in.

I shut my door and flopped onto my bed after grabbing my Mac book off my desk. Even though I'm kidnapped, my kidnappers still treat me well; asides from the random beatings and strict curfews. I do have specific rules I have to follow and if I tell people about my being kidnapped they're for sure going to kill me. Other than that, though, it's like an average family.

After my Mac book started up, I signed into MSN at the same time I checked my email. Now, I know some people are probably yelling at me to email Jacob or someone to get rescued or something. But unfortunately my computer is monitored by either Nathan or Mark each and every time I'm on it. Plus, there's a parental block on some social networking sites which mean I had no access to Facebook. They went through my contacts on MSN and blocked and deleted everyone from my "old life" so I wouldn't be able to get away from them.

I had a few emails from websites that I'd never heard of and some newsletters that I signed up for. All in all, there was nothing important there. It was then that the familiar MSN sound signaled that I had a message.

**Matt says: **Hey Sam, what're you up so late for?

**Samantha says: **I could ask you the same thing, Matty.

•I took a really long nap and woke up not too long ago; I just ate and am not tempted to crash anytime soon.

•What about you?

**Matt says: **Eh, I'm working on a song…it's not really going anywhere though.

•Do you think you could help me during spare tomorrow in the music room?

**Samantha says: **What do you want me to do?

**Matt says: **Well, I was hoping that you would maybe help me write it and put it to music.

•Maybe even play a few songs in order to set the writing mood.

**Samantha says;…**

•Yeah, sure I'll do it.

**Matt says: **Really? Thank you Sam, you won't regret it!

**Samantha says: **Yeah, I've heard that before.

•But I've got to go, the parental want me to try and go to sleep.

•Good night.

**Matt says: **Technically it's the morning, but good night Sam.

I signed off with a smile on my face while shaking my head at the incredulousness of my best friend Matthew Colley. But I hated that I had to lie to someone who confided in me with so many personal things. My "parental", as I called them, really hadn't wanted me to try and sleep, but I knew if I stayed on any longer they'd get curious.

The front door opened and closed signaling that Nathan had left or Mark had come back. When I didn't hear anything after that, I decided to investigate. My door creaked a bit as I pushed it open after closing my Mac book.

A female was on the couch in between Nathan and Mark. Her skin was pale like there's but she had dark black eye shadow surrounding her eyes. My foot hit a creaky floor board and their attention jumped to me. I almost jumped when I saw that her eyes were redder than my parentals'.

"Samantha," Nathan began, smiling at me brightly, "is one of the mutt's mates. Hopefully when your clan takes on the Cullen's, our having a mate hinders the mutts from interfering."

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion from the piece of information I just received. Nathan thought I was confused for other reasons, however. "Jane, Alec, this is Samantha Uley; Sam's younger sister and Jacob Black's imprint," he mused, happily introducing us.

Jane gave me a hard stare before a cold wind surrounded me. "I understand how the mutt could make you his mate…you're irritable," a cool voice murmured in my ear.


	4. Chapter Three

Emmett Cullen stood in front of one of the many windows that covered the walls in the Cullen home. His adoptive brother and sister were cuddling on the couch while he watched Edward and Bella flirt in amongst the trees. Hell, even his adoptive parents were upstairs having fun. A sudden pick-me-up of emotions flooded through Emmett and made his sour mood vanish.

"Jasper," he said in his overly happy tone. "Cut it out, if you wanted me to leave all you had to do was say so." The happy feelings left as soon as they came and Emmett returned to his moping.

When he saw Edward place his hand on Bella's stomach, he felt like he was completely alone. Edward was going to have a family soon whereas he had absolutely no one.

His mood changed drastically again. "Would you stop?" he asked loudly, not bothering to turn around and stare at his mood altering brother. Jasper took his time withdrawing the overly happy mood he bestowed on Emmett.

"I'm not saying to get over it Em, because I know it's hard," Jasper began, standing from his spot on the couch. "But Rosalie wouldn't want you to mope around all the time. Especially if that meant you were giving your brother a headache from your depressed emotions."

Before Emmett could engage his brother in an argument, Alice made a noise that caught Jasper's attention. He was at her side in a second with one hand on her knee while the other rested on her shoulder. Her vision lasted roughly 30 seconds and when she pulled out of it she looked beyond confused.

"What did you see?" Jasper questioned, pulling her closer to his body.

Alice Cullen's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she mulled over what she'd just seen. The people in her vision were unknown to her and probably her family. But, what the person was watching made a small spark of hope ignite. "There was a group of three boys surrounding a computer as a video uploaded to YouTube," she started, darting her attention between Emmett and Jasper. "Once the video got uploaded, a boy's voice starts to explain about how talented a girl is and for anyone interested in signing her to send him a message. Then, Samantha shows up on the screen in front of a piano. That's when my vision ends…"

Edward and Bella appeared in the doorway moments after Alice finished explaining her vision. Bella, still being human, hadn't heard a word and smiled warmly at her sister-in-law when she smiled brightly at her. Even Carlisle and Esme descended the stairs in order to learn more about their only daughter's vision.

A few moments of deafening silence, Edward turned to his new bride. "Come on; let's get you to my room for you to grab some much needed sleep. You look absolutely beat," he explained as he assisted his pregnant wife towards the stairs leading to his room.

Edward returned shortly after bringing Isabella Cullen to his bedroom. "I don't understand it Alice," he muttered as he walked into the living room and stopped beside his brother. "A group of boys uploading a video of Samantha? Did you get a good look at his YouTube ID?"

Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes tight to try and remember if she saw a name. After a few minutes she shook her head and Edward began to pace. His father looked after him and deliberated calling the wolf pack to tell them about Alice's vision. Esme was sent to tend to Bella when she called for a glass of water.

"We shouldn't tell them until we know more about the boys involved and what it means," Carlisle said, turning to face all of his children with a determined look on his face. "If we call them now we'll only get their hopes up and crush them once we tell them we have no further information."

Emmett remained silent and still through the entire conversation. Questions formed in his mind but he knew that Alice wouldn't be able to answer them. His brother's looked deep in thought before they all looked at Carlisle for something they could do or say to the wolves to help with their constant pain. Everyone was aware of the grieving the wolves were going through with their loss. A loss Emmett could relate to.

_Flash Back_

"_As long as we get to kill some vampires," Jacob muttered to Carlisle one he was briefed on the army of vampires headed their way. Being pissed off about his imprint's kidnapping didn't help him as he didn't bother to ask how many leeches were planning on attacking Forks and La Push._

_Emmett smiled and laughed from his spot on the couch in the Cullen living room. His mate, Rosalie Hale, curled her body towards his as she stroked his cheek lovingly. "Calm down mutt," she jeered. "We don't want you to have an accident on the rug." _

_A long growl escaped Jacob's lips as he glared at the blonde leech on the couch. She smiled brightly at him before placing her lips to her mate's. Instead of staying to watch the display of affection, Jake left the house to tell the others that they were going to be fighting leeches within a week._

_The day they were supposed to arrive was unnerving. There was absolutely no game plan other than Bella was to stay with Edward until she was told otherwise. _

_Everyone was ready for a fight but the reasons were different. Edward and his family were fighting Victoria and her army of vampires in order to save Bella. The wolf pack, asides for Jacob, was helping fight in order to ensure the safety of La Push and Forks citizens. Jacob was fighting in order to have an outlet to release his anger, if he couldn't get his hands on the kidnappers this was going to have to do for now. _

_The army of vampires descended on Forks at four pm. Once they landed, the battle began. Growls, hisses, teeth and chunks of vampire filled the forest with no intent on stopping. The wolves were relentless when they killed and the Cullen's made sure that every piece was burned properly. _

_Emmett and Jacob spotted Victoria's red hair in amongst the green of the trees. The two took off after the woman who initiated this war. Em lunged forward and was able to bring her down while Jacob started to tear limbs off her body. When the Cullen brother saw the pack's beta had it under control, he started to build and light a fire._

_Jacob tossed the pieces he ripped off into the fire, allowing Emmett to get the pieces he'd taken off before. As the remaining part of her body began to struggle, Emmett started to take over. A putrid smell along with large puffs of smoke filled the air surrounding all of them._

_Once the entire body was engulfed in flames, Emmett dusted off his hands as Jacob licked his mussel. The two shared a look before nodding their heads and heading to help everyone else fight. As Em started to run towards Alice's aid, he heard a familiar scream; Rosalie's scream. If he had blood coursing through his veins, it would have gone cold. _

_He changed course quickly and ran as quick as he could to help his mate. When he got to her – several feet away from her – he saw another vampire trying to tear off her arm. As the vampire diverted his attention to trying to decapitate her, Emmett kicked into high gear and lunged at him._

_Before Emmett got to the two – being mere seconds too late – the vampire snapped Rosalie's neck and tossed her head into fire beside him. He absentmindedly pushed her body into the orange, yellow and red flames that cracked and licked hungrily. _

_The angry Cullen brother smacked into the rogue vampire with a thunder like clap. He smirked at Emmett as his limbs were being torn off and tossed into the fire. Once all limbs were ripped from his body he allowed a dark chuckle to pass through his lips. "Looks like you were too late, lover boy," he choked out maliciously. "Your blonde's gone for good." _

_Emmett snarled and viciously decapitated the vampire underneath him before tossing the corpse in the fire. A red haze passed over his eyes as he slammed his fist through the nearest tree. _

_End of Flash Back_

"Em, are you okay?" Alice inquired while placing a hand on his rather large bicep. "You spaced out but you were growling."

Jasper was tempted to calm the room; his head was pounding with the bundle of emotions coming from his brother. He turned his attention to his mate as he tried to ignore the temptation of instantly riding himself of his headache. Regardless, he stared his brother in the eyes. "It was more like a whimper mixed with a growl," he clarified before standing behind the pixie like vampire.

Emmett could see Edward staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't bother turning to look him eye to eye; he knew that his brother would know everything already. "I'm fine," he replied, forcing an overly fake smile onto his face. "I was just thinking about something, not that big of a deal."

With that said, he walked towards the kitchen, focusing on getting outside to just run. Once the large kitchen window was in view, he hopped out onto the nearby tree and took a deep breath. Without a second thought, he bounded down the various tree limbs and started to run once his feet hit the dirt.

His family was aware of his just wanting to run after Edward explained what his brother was thinking about. Everyone expected the cause of his displeasure to be Rosalie's murder, regardless of how long ago it happened.

"They're not pleased," Alice said after she finished explaining her vision of the Volturi. "They know Bella's still human, Jane saw her and reported it to Aro."

Edward cursed and tossed a branch at a tree, making the branch literally disintegrate. "How much time do we have until they attack?" he questioned, running a hand over his face tiredly.

"They haven't decided on the date yet, they've got vampires in England to deal with currently."

"I wish you could see when the baby would get here, Bella seems more and more pale each day."


	5. Chapter Four

"Alright, so tell me why I'm helping you with your music again?" I asked when I walked into the music room during my spare on Tuesday; day two of helping Matt.

My totally crazy best friend pulled me close and rubbed his fist into the top of my head. "Because," he said in a sing-song like tone, "you love me and would do absolutely anything to help a friend in need."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from my before I fixed my hair. After combing my fingers through the rat's nest Matthew created, I shot him a glare. He smiled warmly at me as I walked over to the piano and sat down on the cold, polished wood. I ran my fingers over the piano itself before raising the key guard.

_Flash Back_

"_What do you play, Miss Uley?" Mr. Dennis, the music teacher at Lake Simcoe High, asked from atop his podium._

_The entire class turned to look at me as I stood at the back of the room, waiting to be directed to my seat. "I play the guitar and trumpet," I began, not moving my eyes away from the balding teacher. "But I can also sing." _

_I took this time to give the class a quick once over. There were four people holding guitars, six people holding trumpets, six flutists, eight clarinets, two trombone players, three singers, and two saxophone players. The only spot that appeared to be free was a grand piano seated on a podium near the back of the room. Its black paint glistened from the light of the room and reflected everything. _

_Mr. Dennis must have seen me looking at the grand piano for a smile fell upon his lips. "Miss Uley, I think that piano would be a well fitted instrument for you. I'll teach you how to play." _

_End of Flash Back_

"So are you ready?" Matthew Colley asked, snapping my out of my flash back to music class. A faint smile tinted my lips as I thought about how I learned to play the piano.

Placing my fingers on the ivory coloured keys, I turned my head to face him. "What am I playing to inspire you this time, oh great master of music?" I laughed, aware that he wasn't going to allow me to play his unfinished song. Yesterday, he had me play _Perfect _by _Hedley _while he sat and watched me; scribbling down lyrics from time to time.

"Funny," he laughed sarcastically as he took a seat in the teacher's chair. "I was thinking maybe you could do a _OneRepublic _song today. Now I was debating between two, but I figure you could play the other one tomorrow. Today, I want to hear you absolutely butcher _All We Are_."

"Your confidence in me astounds me," I bit, giving him my best I-know-where-you-live-and-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep look.

He looked up at me before putting his attention on his music book in his lap. With a quick swish, his long bangs were swished off to the side and out of his eyes. I stared at him until he stared back. "What?" he asked while scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

I indicated towards the piano's sheet music holder. "I don't exactly know how to play that song on piano," I replied, a hint of an amused smile on my face.

"Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot," he pulled the music out of his back pack. "There you go."

After placing the few sheets onto the piano stand, I skimmed over it briefly. It didn't appear to be a hard song. The music seemed to be straight forward with a steady paced tempo and the lyrics appeared to flow together.

"Okay, here we go," I said, placing my fingers on the keys. "I tried to paint you a picture, the colours were all wrong,

black and white didn't fit you, and all along,

you were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything,

that I need just to make it, and I can see that,

Lord knows I failed you, time and again,

it's you and me and alright.

"We won't say our goodbyes; you know it's better that way,

we won't break, we won't die,

it's just a moment of change, all we are,

all we are, is everything that's right,

all we need, all we need; a lover's alibi."

"Good, good," Matt said, smiling largely. "I need to feel that you want to be singing this. You need to put feeling into the song!"

I shook my head and shot him a cheesy smile. "I walked a minute in your shoes; they never would've fit,

I figured there's nothing to lose,

I need to get some perspective on these words, before I write them down,

you're an island and my ship has run aground,

Lord knows I failed you, time and again,

it's you and me and alright, yea, yea.

"We won't say our goodbyes; you know it's better that way,

we won't break, we won't die,

it's just a moment of change, all we are,

all we are, is everything that's right,

all we need, all we need; a lover's alibi."

My fingers glided over the keys with an air of professional ease. I could feel my body moving freely as a joyous smile pulled up the corner of my lips. Even Matt was smiling, completely abandoning his music book to watch me.

"Every single day that I can breathe, you changed my philosophy,

I'm never gonna let you pass me by,

so don't say your goodbyes; you know it's better that way,

we won't break, we won't die,

it's just a moment of change, yea," I continued, closing my eyes and allowing the music to overwhelm me. I began to hum and tried to put more feeling into the song, like Matt suggested I do. "So don't say your goodbyes; you know it's better that way,

we won't break, we won't die,

it's just a moment of change.

"All we are, all we are,

is everything that's right, all we need,

all we need; a lover's alibi,

alibi, yea, alibi, alibi, yea,

so don't say your goodbyes; you know it's better that way,

we won't break, we won't die,

it's just a moment of change…"

"Wow," Mat said once I finished the song. "That was, wow."

A blush worked its way onto my cheeks and I could feel the heat move to the back of my neck. I lowered my head to allow my long bangs to cover my face and the traitorous bush. "Thank you," I muttered collecting the sheet music. "Was it better than when I did the other song?"

Matthew Colley stared at me, just sat there and stared. I don't know what was running through his mind as his eyes glazed over, but it brought back the memory of Jacob staring at me the first time we met. Clearing my throat, I called Matt's name loudly to try and snap him out of whatever trance like state he's in. When I got no response out of him, I stood from the piano bench and walked over to him.

"Matthew?" I questioned, closing in on him. "Matt, are you okay?"

Snapping my fingers in front of his face, I could see that he was coming back down to earth. He flashed me his most dazzling smile while he closed his note book. "I definitely think _OneRepublic _is the band you want to cover. You can hit the range of notes like he can and you put similar passion into what and how you play," he replied before standing.

He stretched his arms high over his head and twisted at the waist, cracking his back. "I wish I could play like Ryan and _OneRepublic_, I'd be a millionaire, man," he mused while stashing his music book in his backpack beside him. "I'd suggest another song, but I'm hungry so I want to call it a day. You up for it again tomorrow?"

"Yea, sure, I've got nothing else to do," I admitted while nodding. Following his actions, I put the sheet music into my bag and tossed it over my shoulder before closing the lid to the piano keys. "But I want you to come with me somewhere tomorrow."

His eyebrows furrowed together as he scrutinized me. "Where are you heading tomorrow? Aren't your parentals strict about you going places without them knowing? You haven't left the school during your spare once this year, and now that it's the last week you want to go out. What have you done with my best friend? I knew you couldn't sing that well!" he gushed, stepping close and trying to determine that I was wearing a mask or something.

"Ha, you're funny," I laughed sarcastically. "I never went out before because I never found a place worth visiting. Anyways, I want you to go with me to the local tattoo parlor for my support. I really don't think I'd be able to go alone…"

"You want to get a tattoo? Sam, from what you've told me of your parentals, they'll kill you."

I smiled before turning my back on my best friend here in Orillia. As I began walking away from him, I muttered under my breath, "You don't know just how real that statement is."

"Dude, did you get it?" Matt inquired once he'd walked into his room after school. His brother and brother's friend were seated around his computer with wires connecting a digital camera to the Dell laptop.

Derek sun around in the computer chair, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Yeah, I got it, I got it all," he snickered along with his friend. "We stopped filming once you spaced out after she finished singing."

Matt shot his brother a lethal look. "Would you shut up and just upload the video already? You're starting to become a real bore when all you do is bring up things that should be left in the past."

"Alright, alright, calm your balls man," Derek chuckled, turning to focus on getting the video onto YouTube. He edited the name, added the same description to this video as he did the first. He then linked it so that by clicking the first video you could see the second. "You jump to such drastic measures, it's almost like you're guilty baby bro."

Stumbling for words, Matt looked down before flopping onto his bed. "Just make sure all the info is there, okay? I don't want her missing out on her chance at fame," he finally said.


	6. Chapter Five

"Jacob, could you watch Kate for me while I run to the store really quick? I need diapers, formula and a French stick and I don't want to wake her from her nap," Emily explained over the phone, a slight tinge of fatigue in her cheery tone.

The teenage werewolf contemplated denying Sam's imprint seeing as he didn't want to set foot into Samantha's house, but he couldn't say no to the woman who provided him many meals. He ran a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut. "Yea, Emily, I'll be right over," he replied, aware that he sounded completely emotionless.

Emily Uley smiled, said thank you and hung up the phone only to open the front door moments later. Her smile reached her eyes, her tired eyes, before she gushed about how it wouldn't take her long and that Kate wouldn't be a problem. Jacob's lips pulled up a bit, the most of a smile he'd had on his face in a long while. After he told her there wouldn't be a problem, Emily walked to Sam's truck; staring back at the house every five seconds.

Jake shut the front door and turned around; body plastered against the wall. He hadn't set foot in this house since…The smell of spaghetti sauce briefly caught his attention but it wasn't a high priority to him, eating that is. Kate shifted in her crib upstairs and Jacob stared at the ceiling. Cautiously, he stepped further into the house, heading for the stair case.

He figured the baby was in the master bedroom, but then thought that after a year Sam and Emily would have let her sleep in her own room. Once he'd ascended the stairs slowly, every step he took caused a pang of hurt to flash through his being; it was easy to find the nursery. The room smelled of baby powder, baby oil and the general cleanliness that babies were known for.

A proper smile lifted his lips as he stared down at her in her blue and pink crib. It went along with everything in the room, it was all blue and pink with brown teddy bears and yellow ducks scattered in the mix.

She lay on her back, hands by her head, with a blue blanket pulled up to her waist. Her face was the picture of peace, something that Jake longed for. Being a baby, there was nothing that could bring her down, seeing as all she did was eat, sleep, poop, cry, and play with her toys.

Jake dangled an arm over the railing of her fragile looking crib. Slowly, he pulled the blanket up the infant's body until the top of it rested on her chest. He could have sworn he saw a small smile work its way onto her tiny face, bringing one to his own. Very gently, he placed one large, calloused finger into the palm of her tiny, dainty hands.

Instantly, her hand curled around his finger. A small laugh bubbled up from deep within his chest. He looked around the room and quickly grabbed a nearby stool without letting his finger slip from her grip. His eyes lingered on the tiny infant in the crib as a few tears began to form.

"Hi…hi Kate," he whispered softly. "I'm Jake, I'm you…I'm your…" He couldn't finish his sentence or his thought. When he started to, painful memories flashed before his eyes and the thought of never being able to marry Samantha lingered.

He sat there, tears trickling down his russet cheeks as he looked at Kate Elizabeth Samantha Uley through watery eyes. The wee babe held onto his pointer finger with a grip that brought a pleased and amused smile to his face. The baby was definitely related to Samantha.

"Jacob?" Sam's voice filled his ears and caused him to jump back; jump back as well as he could with his finger in the baby's grasp. He tried to keep his tears from his alpha's sight but he knew it was no use. "Jacob, are you okay?"

Using his free hand, he whipped his face and made sure to catch all tears that dared to drop. After transferring all the moisture to his shirt he smiled down at Kate. "Yea, yea I'm just fine," he answered as he took a seat once again.

The pack's alpha watched his beta interact with his daughter. The smile brought to his face matched Jacob's; a bright beam of sheer happiness. He watched how gentle Jake was with her and how he looked at her like she was a delicate and beautiful doll. Even Sam was aware of the similarities between his sister and his daughter; something Jacob was mesmerized with.

"She'd be proud of how strong she is for an infant," Sam laughed at the comment, only Jacob would come up with something like that. "You'd never be able to separate the two; I think you'd have to fight her off just to see your own baby."

A few tears clouded his vision as he let out a small chuckle. "She's going to make a great aunt; Kate will be pampered by you two until we can't fit anything more into the house. Even then, Samantha still probably wouldn't let up," Sam joked as a few tears pricked behind his eyes.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep to try and prevent the tears from escaping. He hated to admit it but he wasn't sure his sister was still human, let alone alive. After a year with two leeches, he doubted that they would have left her breathing this long but he would never say it out loud. Deep down, he knew that if he said it out loud it would make it harder to be optimistic.

The two wiped their eyes and shared a look before their attention was drawn downstairs. The front door opened and shut while Emily's voice fluttered their way. Sam called down to tell his wife that they were in the nursery and Emily's footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs.

When she walked in on the two standing near the crib her attention was drawn to the traitorous tear Jacob forgot to catch. She smiled at the boys before crossing the floor to stand next to her husband and look down at their child.

"How long has she been holding onto your finger, Jake?" Emily giggled once she caught sight of his large pointer finger in Kate's tiny fist.

Jacob glanced down at the baby before a slight glint rose in his eyes. He smiled admirably down at Kate as he spoke. "Since about five minutes after you left," he admitted. "I didn't want to wake her by pulling my finger away." 

"Thank you. I think I'll call upon you if I ever need a babysitter, you're clearly comfortable with children."

"Anytime you guys need help."

Sam smiled at the scene before him as he wrapped an arm around Emily. Kate yawned and her nose scrunched up. It started off as a small squeak that ended up being a full out wail. Emily moved forward to scoop her up and calm her down when Jake beat her to it. He scooped her up in his arms and balanced her on his left hip.

He rocked her back and forth, cooing meaningless nothings to her while his finger remained in her grasp. After a while, her crying stopped and she looked up at Jacob with large hazel eyes. She smiled and giggled wildly as he tickled her stomach once she'd freed her grip on his hand.

Her giggled twinkled through the entire room and brought a smile to Jake's face. Her parents stared on in awe at the instant bond between the two.

Sam paced back and forth, waiting for Dr. Cullen to walk out of the police station. When the blonde haired vampire stepped out of the building the alpha moved towards him quickly. Carlisle stared at Sam and ushered him towards his car.

"Is there something I can do for you Sam?" he asked in his musical voice as he placed his brief case in the back seat. His mind blocked out the image of the mangled body that was being brought to the morgue in the nearby ambulance.

A sigh passed through his lips. "Do you know who did it?" he questioned, nodding his head towards the ambulance two spots over. "Have they been here before?"

Carlisle knew what the Quileute was referring to. "It wasn't them Sam, I couldn't recognize the scent on the body. If we knew anything about the two who kidnapped your sister you'd be the first to know, I assure you."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Sam Uley shared a disappointed look. They were both aware of each other's suffering and how much the wolves wanted revenge. It saddened Carlisle slightly to know that he couldn't tell him about the little bit he knew. Though, it was for the better and it would save them from the worry.

"Alice is keeping her attention on the two from the descriptions you've given us. She's hoping that because Samantha's away from you guys she'll be able to see what she's thinking of doing next. We've had no luck yet, but hopefully something will come up," he supplied, laying an ice cold hand on Sam's hot shoulder.

The door shut behind Carlisle silently but Jasper heard it and approached his adoptive father. As the doctor slid out of his jacket his youngest song relieved him of his brief case. "Has Alice seen anything else concerning Samantha?" he asked while taking his brief case from Jasper.

"Yes, it was another short vision including one of the boys from before," Jasper answered calmly, following his father to his study. "The two got out of a beat up pick up and walked into a tattoo parlor. She confirmed she had an appointment and was brought behind a burgundy curtain. Alice saw the tattoos she wanted but she didn't catch where she wanted them."

Running a cold hand over his face, he stared out a window absentmindedly. "I can't comprehend why she seems to see these small things. They're not exactly useless, but it would be a greater help if what Alice saw was a location where we could find her."

"Alice saw the name of the shop, I'll see if I can find it and maybe find a general area of where she could be."


	7. Chapter Six

The tattoo artist covered my tattoos with gauze before saying I was done. He was surprised when I told him I wasn't looking for one when I arrived during spare. Matt had talked me out of getting it on my forearms so I could hide it from my parents longer. After he makes fun of me singing _OneRepublic's Come Home, _he shows me that he can be a really nice guy.

I paid at the front desk and Dave, the tattoo artist, smiled warmly at me before telling me that he'd given me a discount. After asking him why, he told me that I reminded him of his girlfriend who recently passed away in a car accident. My jaw dropped as I stared into his green eyes. I fumbled over my words while I tried to tell him I was sorry for his loss. He shook his head, admitted that he was okay, and rolled up his sleeve to his bicep. He'd gotten a tattoo of her face and a few designs associated with her on his muscular bicep.

"She's gorgeous," I admitted, studying the ink on his arm intently. He chuckled slightly and rolled his sleeve back down, reaching under the counter as he told me they'd been together since high school. I could feel the tears start to prick behind my eyes and I bit my lip to prevent a sob from squeaking through.

He placed a few rolls of gauze on the counter beside my hand and nudged them until they touched me. "Now, now," he chuckled, handing me a tissue. "You didn't cry once while I was tattooing you and now that I told you about my girlfriend you're bubbling like a baby."

I laughed as I took the tissue and wiped under my eyes. After muttering sorry to him Matt grabbed the gauze and reminded me that we have to be back shortly. I waved at Dave before following Matt out of the tattoo parlor and hopping in his pickup truck.

I watched as the trees zipped past. "Can I ask you something?" Matt questioned, turning to look at me after several minute's silence. Once I nodded my head, he ran a hand through his hair before glancing my way occasionally. "Why did you want to get those done?"

A small chuckle escaped my lips. I figured he'd ask me this question but I hoped he would have waited until we were out of the car so he couldn't scrutinize me. "They mean something special to me but my parentals really would rather I didn't get inked. I think that it's because my skin is so tanned, they didn't want me wasting my money on something that you wouldn't really be able to see. But, anyways, I've wanted to get these done for a while. They're special to me and mean a lot," I replied, fingering the bandage over my left wrist.

The car ride drifted back into its silence and before I knew it we pulled into the school parking lot. I checked my phone and saw that we had five minutes before lunch. "Are we staying for lunch today, Matt?" I asked, slipping my bag over my shoulder and jogging to catch up with him.

"Yea, the cafeteria's special today is pizza and fries," he answered as he quickened his pace. "Hopefully we get there before they run out of the good pizza and start serving sauce, cheese and pepperoni on cardboard"

I laughed and jogged alongside him as we rushed towards the cafeteria, the smell of pizza and French fry grease wafting through the halls. It was like the smell was making us walk faster, for as the smell got stronger our legs moved quicker. As we burst through the doors, bright smiles fell on both of our faces when we saw no line.

The bell rang and the sound of stampeding feet caused us to rush forward. As he placed our order, a large mass of students swarmed the cafeteria and shoved people out of the way in order to be closer to the front of the line. Matt and I chuckled as we took our food and walked to the picnic tables outside.

I bit into the first piece of my pizza and dropped it instantly, fanning my open mouth as my eyes watered. Matt was laughing hysterically as I grabbed a can of root beer and chugged about half the can. I put the can down on the table and glared at him as he fell backwards off the picnic bench.

As I began to laugh another voice joined me. Looking around quizzically, I saw Simon Power sauntering towards us with Leo Stewart and Brad Farrell behind him. I continued to laugh at my best friend when he sat down on the bench with leaves and twigs stuck in his hair.

Simon and his, for lack of a better word, gang stopped in front of our picnic table before he took a seat next to me. Leo and Brad stood there with amused looks on their faces as they watched Matt pick the debris out of his hair.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" he asked, picking up a fry from my tray and popping it into his mouth. Matt mumbled something about my not being allowed out other than to attend school because of my parents. Simon glared in his direction," I was referring to Miss Uley, Colley. So do you think you can convince your rents to let you out?"

I looked at Matt, well aware of the look he was shooting in my direction to tell me to not accept. Unfortunately, I'd never been acknowledged by the most popular boy in school before so I was intrigued. "What were you planning?" I replied nonchalantly, taking another sip of the root beer.

He chuckled loudly, slinging his arm over my shoulders and pulling me closer. I didn't find anything funny but I looked at him expectantly regardless. "You're too cute, Uley. This weekend I'm having a party at my house. You know, an end of the year party where people get drunk out of their mind," he replied, taking my pop from me and taking a large swig. "So are you in?"

I looked at Matt, who shook his head once he saw I was watching him. Simon saw my friend trying to tell me not to go and threw a handful of my fries his way. Wordlessly, I weighed the pros and cons of going to a high school party. Finally, after much deliberation, I nodded my head.

A large smile broke out on his face and he gave my shoulder a squeeze. He grabbed my napkin and asked one of his buddies for a pen before turning to Matt and asking the same thing. Matt pulled one from his bag and Simon grabbed it roughly. He darted something down quickly before he tossed the pen back at Matt.

HE handed me the napkin and fished out his cell. "There is my address and the time the party starts. There's no specific end time, seeing as my parents won't be home till the next day. But, if you choose to stay well into the morning, I'd have to ask you to stay until at least nine because my neighbors seriously hate when I have parties and I'd rather the cops not be called," he informed me, passing me his cell. "Give me your digits and I'll give you mine, here you can put it in my phone."

"Um," I chuckled nervously, "I don't have a cell phone."

Simon gave me a shocked and confused expression. "Oh, well, uh, give me your house number then," he suggested while placing his phone in my hands so I could enter in my number.

I considering the reactions Nathan or Mark would have if they picked up the phone and heard a boy asking for me. Biting my lip, I opened his contact list and added my name and number before passing it back. He smiled at me, grabbed the pen back from Matt and added his cell phone number to the napkin with his address on it.

"So I'll see you next weekend, Uley," he winked at me before standing and walked away with his "gang" in tow. My eyes lingered on their forms until they disappeared into the school.

Matt cleared his throat, drawing my attention his way. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow when I saw the glare he was shooting me. "What the hell was that, Samantha?" he asked as he glared at the napkin in front of me.

"I don't-" I started but stopped when matt slammed his hands onto the table angrily. Involuntarily, I jumped back and clutched the picnic table to insure I wouldn't fall off the bench.

His eyes bore into mine and I could have sworn I saw them flash red. "Don't play dumb, Sam!" he roared, catching the attention of a group passing by. "Why would you give him your number and agree to go to one of _his_ parties?"

I was taken aback by his tone and the intense glare my best friend continued to fix me with. My mouth opened but I couldn't find my voice. I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water with the way my mouth opened and shut with nothing passing my now dry lips.

"Yea, exactly what I thought," he said, lowering his voice to the point where he sounded like a defeated five year old. "I'll see you in class."

I watched as Matt stood from the picnic bench and grabbed his tray. "Wait!" I called out and stood, watching him turn around slowly. "I only accepted because I've never been invited to a high school party. I never intended to go without you and besides, my parents won't let me talk to him if they pick up."

His face remained emotionless for a moment or so before he returned to his seat across from me. He grumbled something that resembled "fine" before taking a bite out of his pizza and keeping his eyes down. I studied his face as I too ate my now cold pizza and I could see a faint smile trying to break its way through.

Without warning, I grabbed a handful of fries and tossed them at him mercilessly. His jaw dropped and his eyes shone with mischief. When they darted towards his bottle of Coke, I shrieked and grabbed it before he could.

"No, you are not going to throw a liquid at me when we still have the afternoon to suffer through," I warned as I stood with the bottle in my hand before slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I let out a shriek when he sprang forward and started chasing me through the court yard. He chased after me, laughing the entire way before he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto the grass.


	8. Chapter Seven

"The visions are getting weaker and weaker," Alice admitted to her adoptive family after seeing a short vision of Samantha being frightened in a small clearing. "Nothing's clear anymore, it's like I'm underwater when they talk and it always stops before I can figure out what's really happening."

Emmett stared at his sister before turning his attention back to the television in front of him. Some stupid show about a teenage witch continued to play on the Cullen's 42" flat screen television. He didn't mean to seem rude for not being immensely interested but every time he thought of Jacob's imprint he thought of his mate. And, unfortunately, he had thoughts that he'd rather not admit; why should Jake get his mate while he can't?

He could feel Edward's gaze on him and chose to ignore it because he knew exactly what he'd see. So, with a sigh, he walked out of the living room and out the front door. He didn't have a plan on where he was heading, he just knew he had to be away from home for a while. Being around a coven of vampires trying to save someone's mate wasn't something he wanted or could be around at that point. He told Edward he'd be back eventually and took off running, not looking back once.

"Hi, welcome to Ed's garage what can I do for…Edward?" Jake asked once he looked up, wiping his grease covered hands on his once white t-shirt. "What are you doing here?"

Edward's eyebrow rose in question as to why Jacob hadn't smelled him when he saw the amount of grease and car gunk the Quileute boy actually was covered in. He causally leaned against the counter and looked down at the papers on Jake's side. "I came to tell you about Alice and her visions," he admitted, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Jacob's attention was immediately drawn in on the vampire he once hated. It was almost like he was seeing the eldest Cullen brother in a brand new light. "Was," he could feel his throat close up and swallowed hard. "Was it about Samantha?"

Edward could see a smile start working its way onto Jacob's face and regretted bringing it up to him. But he couldn't take it back, he opened his mouth and there was absolutely no turning back now. "She's had a few," he admitted slowly, scrutinizing Jacob's every move. "One involving boys who knew her, another showing her walking into a shop with one of the boys and her latest one included her but they're beginning to fade…"

He watched as Jake's almost smile vanished quickly. "She's going to change soon…," he muttered more to himself than to Edward. "That's why Alice's visions are starting to fade…"

The garage wafted into silence, eerie and unforgiving silence. Edward didn't bother reading Jacob's mind because all he needed to know was written clearly on his face. Jake squeezed his eyes shut tight and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"She's changing and is under constant watch by two leeches!" Jake roared, eyes popping open to show the fire blazing behind them. "She's got no one to help her and if one of them decides to bite her now she'll be dead once the venom spreads!"

Edward, under any other circumstances, would have teased the boy by bringing up the point that he'd never told him that his imprint was still, in fact, human. He bit back the tempting words and reached over the counter to lay his hand on Jake's arm. The contrast between their skins seemed to jolt Jacob out of whatever state he lapsed into.

One more look at Jacob Black and Edward was ready to leave, not to mention find out if there was any way to undo what he'd done. He watched as the strong and confident demeanor the boy once possessed was taken over completely when his knees buckled. Jake gripped the counter to insure he didn't fall.

"Alice is," Edward found himself saying, trying to pick up the mood he'd just completely shattered, "trying to see the boys' visions but it's hard for her to pinpoint the boys seeing as she didn't get a good look at them. We'll come to you first when we find out information."

The pack's beta contemplated the information he was given, accepting that there was really nothing he could do at this point. As he stared more at Edward it dawned on him that he'd crossed the line, jeopardizing the treaty. Now, more than ever, he was…proud that he was a protector.

"Leave," he said after finding his voice, regardless if it was feeble or not. When he caught the appalled look from Edward, a forced laugh filled the air. "I appreciate what you came to tell me but you're in our territory and with leeches not being our favourite thing right now you're safety isn't high on our list of priorities right now."

A laugh passed through his lips as he watched Jacob finally heave himself up so he stood without assistance. "I appreciate your concern," he half mimicked, "but I'm sure I can handle myself against a pack of groveling mutts."

Jake tossed a nearby rag at him before starting to walk back into the garage itself. Just before he turned to go in, he reached out and caught the rag that Edward tossed back. A miniscule smile pulled up the corners of his mouth as he walked into the garage and saw Samantha's car in the same spot it'd been a year ago.

Memories of him making out with her against various parts of the Comaro flashed before his eyes, brining a small smile to his face. The black paint glistened just like it had they day he had her practically lying on the hood with him on top.

He walked to the front of the car and opened the hood once again. After checking the oil he decided that changing the oil and filter would be appropriate at this time. Jake walked to one of the shelves and started looking for the right filter and oil. He slid in the driver's seat and slowly drove the front tires onto the ramp.

Pulling everything he needed near the front of the car, he dropped to the ground and laid his back on the creeper before pulling himself under the car. He drained the oil and changed the filter before he heard someone walk into the garage. After sliding out on the creeper, he pulled the rag he tossed at Edward out of his back pocket and began wiping his hands.

"Hi and welcome to Ed's garage, what can I do for you today?" he asked once he'd stuck the rag back and grabbed a clip board and peg on his way inside the shop. When he looked up at the girl he nearly dropped the clipboard from his greasy and calloused hands.

"Has anyone commented on anything or messaged us?" Matthew asked when he got home after another day at school. His brother was uploading the song they covered today; _Hallelujah _by _Rufus Wainwright_.

Derek spun around in his chair and unplugged the camera they used from the laptop. He made sure the video was uploaded and everything was there before he clicked to the home page. On the right hand side were various numbers with what the numbers represented. There were roughly a hundred or so messages on videos in total.

When he checked yesterday, the comments on the videos were just that; comments on the videos. They varied from "Oh, my, God! You have an amazing voice!" to "Dude, she's smokin' hot!" and even a "You stupid idiot! Don't just sit there smiling at her, get _on that_!" Derek got a kick out of reading some of them but Matt simply sighed at the quality.

There were several direct messages asking for her phone number so horny teenage males could ask her out. Matt cursed under his breath. He didn't know if he could get her to continue making videos once school let out. The songs he'd chosen for her, _Perfect_, _All We Are, Come Home _and _Hallelujah _were the best he could choose for her specific style. He only had one more day, one more song, before he was unsure if he'd be able to get her to play again.

"What're you planning for tomorrow?" Derek asked, snapping his brother out of his daydream. As the week had dwindled down, Derek noticed his brother spacing out more often. "I mean, I think this one should be big, go out with a bang; you know?"

Matt mused over the idea before nodding his head. "Yea, yea I know what you mean," he replied, sliding Derek and the chair out of the way to access his laptop. Furiously, he began scrolling through his endless music list in his iTunes library. "I think I just might have the song…"

Edward returned home to see Bella sitting on the couch in between Alice and Esme, her cheeks looking more sunken and her face looking paler. He inwardly cringed before walking over to his wife and kissing her forehead lovingly.

Carlisle nodded his head towards the kitchen and waited for his eldest son to join him. "We found out what Bella can keep down…," he muttered, a solemn look on his face.

Edward cringed, hearing his father think the word that was basically laughing in his face. He hadn't wanted to turn Bella for various reasons, drinking blood being one of them. Now, being completely human, she had to drink it because it's the only thing she can keep down.

A growl threatened to bubble up as thoughts he wished he didn't have came back. Haunting thoughts of killing the…the _thing _that was inside the woman he loves that's eating her alive. No, it wasn't eating her, it was killing her. It was times like these that he was happy no one could read his mind and see the vile things he thought about.

Carlisle grabbed a Styrofoam cup and inserted a straw before walking out of the kitchen. His eldest son remained in the kitchen listening to the commotion in the living room. He heard Jasper jokingly ask his father if he could grab him a cup with one of those twisty crazy straws.

Several people laughed at him but even that sound couldn't overpower Bella's sipping from reaching Edward's ears. She drank it quickly, greedily almost, and smacked her lips pleasantly when she finished it. He walked out to see Alice set the cup on the table beside her and lick a drop off her finger.

Isabella Cullen smiled up at her husband and struggled to get up off the couch. Edward rushed forward and took hold of her hand to help her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his in a loving embrace. He pulled her close to his body and deepened the kiss, earning a few chuckles from his family in return.


	9. Chapter Eight

"As you all know," the principal, Mr. Mathers, said into the microphone during the assembly first period. Unlike most assemblies, the senior students would go in for theirs during first and juniors took theirs during second, the entire school sat in on this one. "Today is the last day of the school year. We say goodbye to our graduating students tomorrow during graduation but because you will not be joining them you all get your chance to see them off today."

I leaned back in my seat lazily as the graduating class walked up on stage and waved at the rest of the school. Unfortunately for me, Matt wasn't in homeroom today so I was forced to suffer through their resignation by myself. After what felt like eons later, all people graduating tomorrow had returned to their seats at the front of the auditorium.

Mr. Mathers stood from his seat in front of the curtains and walked to the podium once again. The school crest caught the light being shone on it by members of the AV club in the balcony seats, momentarily blinding me and a few other students. "Now, to finish off the year with a bang, we have a few students who wanted to…perform for you," he chuckled at some unknown joke. "There are only a few acts, but I assure you that you'll enjoy parts. Please welcome Adam and Elliott."

Two niners stood from their seats and rushed to the stage, riling up the crowd as they made their way down the aisles. A few people, who I'm assuming are their friends, cheered and hollered when the two walked on stage. As they were handed two microphones, their laughter was caught and vibrated against the walls freely.

"G'morning Simcoe High," Adam greeted, squinting against the bright lights to identify people in the audience. "Hey, don't I know you? Third row, near the middle with long brown hair? Hm, never mind, I mistook your hair for my mom's mop!"

A chorus of 'oohs' rung up from the seniors as they watched the student – one of the ones graduating soon – roll his neck and shoulders. A small chuckle passed through my lips as I saw that the guy they'd picked on was the captain of the football team; Chase Brooks. He stood, pointing a finger at the now frightened niner, before bringing his finger across his neck quickly.

Adam gulped loudly into the mic before Elliott saved his ass and began cracking jokes about grade nine and ten students. Their act went on for about twenty-five more minutes before the principal stood from his seat in the front row and took back the microphones before calming the room down.

"Now that was interesting," he chuckled shaking his head. "Chase, way to be a good sport. Anyways, the next act is Joshua, Joseph, Alan, Ryan, Taylor, and Erik. I'm not sure who's doing what but we've got rappers, beat boxers and break dancers in this group of graduating seniors. Please put your hands together to welcome them on stage."

Before Mr. Mathers could even finish his introductions the seniors were on their feet making their way to the stage and hopped on. The graduating class were on their feet as well, whooping and cheering while their classmates set up to perform. Erik and Alan took the mics from Mr. Mathers and started a steady beat. Two hands emerged from behind the curtains with mics that Joshua and Joseph grabbed quickly.

As the four continued to make noise, Ryan and Taylor stayed near the front of the stage break dancing. They stopped suddenly and four boys jumped up from the row in front of me and joined Ryan and Taylor's dancing as the music started up again.

Once their half an hour set was up, the boys jumped from the stage and took their seats. High fives, hollers and cheers continued to sound well after the guys had sat down and calmed slightly. Mr. Mathers picked up the discarded microphones and passed them to whoever stuck their arm out from behind the curtain again.

"Alright, now, before I introduce the final act I'd like to call somebody up on stage. Samantha Uley, would you come up here please?" he asked, placing a hand over his eyes to try and pinpoint my location. Subtly, I sunk lower in my seat but the grade twelve in front of me must have not gotten the message that I didn't want to go up because he stood and pulled me up with him. Mathers made some noise of acknowledgement as Chase and his buddy practically dragged me up on stage.

I squeaked and tried to flatten my skirt when the two hoisted me up onto the actual stage instead of allowing me to walk up the stairs on either side. They chuckled behind me before returning to their seats while I quickly scurried over to Mr. Mathers at the podium. He lowered his head and placed a hand over the mic before speaking to me. "You're wanted backstage," he murmured before smiling at everyone in the audience.

Without hesitation, I walked past the big red curtain and laid my eyes on the drum set up on a giant piece of metal with wheels underneath it. Off on one side was the black piano that I was so familiar with. I jumped about a foot in the air when a hand was placed on my shoulder out of nowhere.

"Whoa, calm down," Matt chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. Behind him, I could see a few boys from our grade snickering slightly. When Matt saw my frown, he ran a hand through his hair and stared at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip and stared around the room nervously. "Is this why you weren't in class this morning? You were planning on getting me to sing in front of the entire school on the last day? I was helping you write music, I didn't think that you'd have me do something this…extreme!" I gushed as I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"It's not what you think-"

"People who say that normally are trying to cover their ass when they get caught doing something they're not supposed to be doing," I clarified, watching his face for any sudden change.

"I saw your performance of Good Life and thought that you really liked singing in front of a crowd. Come on Samantha, you're amazing and it would totally blow everyone away," he said, a smile on his face and in his eyes.

Sighing, I knew I was going to regret going on stage or not going on stage; either way I'd kick myself in the butt. "Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "What are we playing anyways?"

A childish smile pulled up the ends of his lips before he turned around and handed me a pile of papers. "They're colour coded so you won't mix any of them up and mess up your performance," he laughed, walking away and sticking his head out the curtain before pulling it back. "We're starting with the blue song and all you have to do is sing, we've got the rest covered."

I couldn't yell back at him because the curtain pulled back and stage hands moved the microphone stands out before moving the podium off the stage. A bright light shone dead center, a spot I was later pushed into by Matt. He leaned forward and spoke into the mic. "This is dedicated to anyone and everyone who thinks that you don't have another chance and things are over for you. I beg to differ because it's not over!" he shouted before walking away to one side and waiting for the drummer to count in.

Placing the sheet music on the ground in front of the mic I took hold of the stand. With a single nod, Matt started and so did I. "I was blown away, what could I say?

it all seemed to make sense, you're taking away everything,

and I can't deal with that, I try and see the good in life,

but good things in life are hard to find, blow it away, blow it away,

can we make this something good, well I tried to do it right this time around,

it's not over…"

"Believe it, hold onto me, never let me go,

keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore,

believe it, hold onto me, never let me go,

hold onto me, never let me go, hold onto me,

never let me go…," I stopped singing _Far Away_ and stopped playing the acoustic guitar when the song came to an end.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the boys shuffled around me, taking the acoustic and handing me an electric. A large smile pulled at my lips before my eyes darted up to see Matt front and centre. "Okay, now my voice isn't as appealing as hers but bear with us here," he took a pause to tune his guitar and I strummed mine, deciding it was fine. "Anyways, let's pick this up a bit. Feel free to stand and crowd the stage but I have to request for you to refrain from coming onto the stage."

I giggled as I looked at the familiar song before strumming the guitar a few more times, making sure the pitch was right. Matt had taken his buddy's bass so it was only three people on stage right now.

After Matt's countdown, I began to play; choking up on the neck of the guitar and moving my hands quickly. The lights shone on me but when he began to sing the light moved back to centre stage. The drums kicked in and I jumped into the air before simply shredding the guitar as the song got heavier. People bolted from their seats and squished themselves together to try and be the closest to the stage.

I laughed joyously before joining Matt on the chorus, playing the guitar like my life depended on it.

The auditorium cleared out before second period started and Matt told me that we'd spend our spare here playing whatever song he had chosen. As he and I pulled the piano into the middle of the stage he told me that he had a hard time picking a song. Admitting that, I started to feel uneasy about what he chose…

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he assured me as he placed the sheet music in front of me. Quickly, he grabbed his bag and jumped off the stage only to take a seat in the centre of the first row. Once his notebook was in his lap, he smiled at me to start.

I started playing only to stop before I was to sing. Matt frowned at me and asked what was wrong. Ignoring his question, I turned on my stool and stared at him thankful the stage lights were turned down. "Are you going to ever let me see the song you've been working on for the past week?" I asked thoroughly curious as to what he's been jotting down in that notebook.

With a single nod of his head my fingers passed over the keys again and I began to sing, "Happiness is just outside my window, would it crash blowing 80 miles an hour?

or is happiness a little more like knocking, on your door, and you just let it in?

happiness feels a lot like sorrow, let it be, you can't make it come or go,

but you are gone – not for good but for now, gone for now feels a lot like gone for good."

I looked at Matt out of the corner of my eyes, debating if he'd actually let me see his song book. It worried me that I'd never specifically said when I wanted to see it but I had to hold him to his word.

"Happiness is a fire cracker sitting on my head board, happiness was never mine to hold,

careful child, light the fuse and get away, cause happiness throws a shower of sparks,

happiness damn near destroys you, breaks your faith into pieces on the floor,

so you tell yourself, that's enough for now, happiness has a violent roar,

happiness is like the old man told me, look for it, but you'll never find it all,

let it go, live your life and leave it, then one day, wake up and she'll be home,

home, home, home," A few tears trickled down my cheeks as I removed my fingers from the ivory and black keys. I could hear clapping and looked out to see not only Matt but a group of students I didn't specifically know. Hesitating a moment or so, I stood from the glistening black wood and took a bow before sliding down the short banister and hugging Matt tight.


	10. Chapter Nine

On patrol, Paul and Quil thought it was odd that Jake was silent. More than once they called his name in their minds to insure he was, in fact, still running with them. Ever since _she _was kidnapped last year, his mind hasn't not thought about her once. They definitely needed to inform Sam of this so he could figure out what was wrong with the pack's beta.

"_Jake?_" Quil thought, one last time. "_Jake, are you alright? You're too quiet…_"

There was a silence before a picture flashed before their eyes. Both stopped short and tried to search for more information only for Jake to block them out again. It didn't matter to either Quil or Paul, though, because they'd seen it; seen her, whoever she was. Their patrol was coming to an end so Quil told Paul he was heading over to Sam's to talk to him about something. Nodding his wolf head, Paul went to complete another quick lap before he, too, left.

Quil Ateara arrived in front of the Uley house in a matter of minutes. "Sam?" he called, rapping his knuckles on the door. "Sam, I need-" he was cut short when a tired looking Sam Uley opened the door and glared at the boy on the other side.

"Come in and keep quiet, Emily's asleep," he said, rubbing a hand over his face before closing the door after Quil entered. He slumped in the armchair as he waited for the boy to take a seat across from him on the small love seat. "Now, what is it?"

The boy sat on the edge of his seat and ran a hand through his hair quickly. "We were on patrol with Jacob, Paul and I, but Jacob was quiet. He didn't think about anything and he put up a mental block to keep us out. So I asked him what was wrong and all of a sudden this girl who looks almost identical to Samantha pops into his thoughts. Before either of us could find out anything the block went back up," he explained in a bit of a rush.

Sam sat still, staring off into space behind Quil's head as he tried to completely understand what he'd just been told. The girl wasn't Samantha but he was sure that in Jacob's eyes the slightest differences could and would be over looked. Without moving his eyes or head, he spoke up. "Do you know where he saw her?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

Quil furrowed his in return, trying to think back to the small several second clip to see if he could spot anything to pin point where they were. "Behind her, there's a large square doorway and a glass pull down door…the garage!" he realized, quieting down after seeing the look he was being shot. "Jake must have met her while at the garage."

"One of us is going to have to keep an eye on it tomorrow and if she shows up, follow her wherever," Sam said, standing from his chair.

"Follow her, why? I don't understand…"

Sam sighed loudly. "I don't trust this; something seems too fishy for her to be here without a motive. Whatever it is, we're going to have to find out."

Jacob drove his Rabbit into work, treating the day like any other. He sulked into the shop, pulling the garage door and heading over to the counter to check the phone. Once realizing there were no messages, he scanned the papers strewn messily around to see if anybody was coming in today. His breathing hitched when he realized that her car was still in the back, waiting to be checked out.

He pulled off his plaid button up and hung it on the coat rack in the back office. After grabbing a rag and sticking it in his back pocket, he walked into the garage and looked at the two cars idly sitting there.

Casually walking towards the tool box pressed against the back wall, he pulled a wrench and screwdriver from one of the top shelves. With his tools in his hands, he headed towards the green Bug and started a routine check up until he concluded what the problem was.

He did the same thing to the VW Bug that he'd done to the Chevy Comaro the day before; changed the oil. After hearing someone enter the shop, he wiped his hands on the rag he pulled from his back pocket and smiled when he saw that it was her.

"Did you find out what was wrong with it?" she asked in her angelic voice, taking off her hat and wringing it in her hands; leaving her dark sunglasses in place.

Jacob's smile almost reached his eyes as he watched her bite her lip subtly. "You were low on oil and needed to change the filter. It's all ready though, I'll pull it out front for you if you give me a second," he replied, pulling her key ring off the rack on the wall.

"How much do I owe you?"

He slowed his pace and through of a reasonable price to charge her. Although he'd love to cut the price in half, he didn't know how he'd replace the money for when his boss came back. "$20 should be just fine, ma'am."

"Surely that can't be the price," she said, stopping him before he walked into the garage to get her car. "If you won't accept any more money there has to be something I can do or someplace I can take you. How about lunch in Port Angeles?"

His eyes widened a bit at the offer and he took his time turning around to face her. "Just the money's fine," he replied, twirling the keys around his finger absentmindedly.

"Are you sure?" she pressed as she stood against the counter. "Cause it would be no big deal, I have to head up that way anyways to go to work."

"Ugh, I wish she would just leave already," Paul groaned, leaning against a tree in his human form. "You can only be turned down so many times before your suggestions become pathetic and needy."

Sam shook his head and stood from his crouching position in the bushes near the road. "I don't like how she keeps pressing to get him to go. It's fishy, do any of you smell anything out of the ordinary?" he asked as he sniffed the air around them.

After a few seconds, they all shook their heads confirming that the area was free of leeches and werewolves who may have stumbled onto their land. The alpha groaned in frustration before focusing his attention back on his beta and the unknown girl. She was trying, again, to get him to agree to lunch in Port Angeles and he could see Jake pause to contemplate the pros and cons.

A small smile pulled up the corners of Sam's lips when he watched Jacob shake his head, denying her once more. Embry and Jared snickered at the sight of her slumped shoulders and her nails tapping the counter in frustration. Jacob pulled the Bug out of the garage and struggle to get out of it, causing the boys to stifle their laughter.

They watched as he handed her the keys, only for her to hold onto his hand. She made one last feeble attempt at getting him to come along with her and all the boys held their breath because they couldn't see his face. Sam crept forward, preparing to run interference when he stopped short, hearing Jake speak.

"I'm…flattered by your persistence…," he trailed off, pulling his hand from her grip quickly. "But I have a girlfriend who'll be returning home…shortly. She's the love of my life and, although you have physical similarities to her, no one will come between us. Sorry."

She left shortly afterwards, slamming the driver's side door quite hard before she sped off. Sam motioned for Paul and Jared to follow her and see what she's all about. The two boys phased quickly and bolted after the car using the tree cover to hide their massive bodies.

Sam headed to his nearby truck, hopping in quickly so he could follow her as well; Seth in the passenger seat with him. As he passed Quil and Embry, he waved his hand for them to go into the shop and talk to their friend.

The two boys slipped their hands into the pockets of their cut off jeans. Instead of walking into the store, they headed into the garage with large smiles on their faces. Jacob was under the hood of Samantha's Comaro with a bunch of tools scattered around at arm's length.

"What're you doing?" Embry asked after a few moments' silence. Once he heard a thump under the hood his smirk grew tenfold and Quil had to stifle his laughter.

Jacob emerged on the creeper with a hand holding his head. His eye was squinted as he removed his hand, giving his friends the best glare he could under those circumstances. "What do you guys want?" he grumbled, standing to his full height.

Quil leaned against a small tool box and tried to keep his balance when it rolled away from him. His face remained serious as he looked at some things around the room to hide his embarrassment. Embry laughed and wacked him on the back before staring at Samantha's car.

"We just came to stop by and see what you were doing to the Comaro when we saw a girl who looked a lot like Canada drive off in a green Bug," he smiled knowingly at his buddy as he leaned against the black Comaro. "So…who was she?"

"Do you recognize this area at all, Sam?" Seth asked, watching the Bug pull into the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. He saw Paul and Jared sitting on their haunches at the edge of the tree cover.

Sam Uley grumbled about him only knowing that they're in Port Angeles. He parked the truck far enough away that they could see and hear what was going on but they could remain hidden. Rolling down his window, Sam sniffed the air and bunched up his nose when he caught the scent he was familiar with.

The girl stepped from her car and was greeted by a man in a dark hood and pants. He grunted, asking where he was. She stumbled over her answer and told him that Jake had a girl already. With a growl, he tossed her into the wall and told her that he knew that and wanted him because he's in love with her.

A growl rolled up Sam's throat as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, continuing to watch them. "Bloody leeches!" he grumbled angrily.


	11. Chapter Ten

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gushed, smiling at my kidnapper for the first time. "I promise I'll be home before eleven and I'll keep my – I mean your phone on at all times in case you need to contact me."

Nathan and Mart sat on the couch while I spoke to them with the bathroom door open, applying very minimal makeup. I could feel their eyes on me as I scurried into my room and then back into the bathroom before I shirked when I heard a knock at the door. Nathan chuckled as he stood and walked to the front door.

I told him to stop as he laid a hand on the door knob but he simply turned to me and smiled. Groaning, I fought the urge to run a hand over my face. When the door was thrown open, Nathan moved to the side and smiled while ushering my best friend into the house with a swish of his arm.

Matt cautiously walked into the house, allowing his eyes to scan his surroundings until they landed on me. He smiled brightly and held up his keys. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, jingling the keys a bit.

Nodding my head, I chucked a few things in my room before picking up my clutch from the kitchen table. Matt reached out with an arm that I gladly took and Nathan let out a fake cry. When we turned to look at him, he was wiping away non-existent tears from under his eyes.

"Mark," he gushed, pinching my cheeks with a bit too much force. "Our little girl is growing up!"

From the couch, Mark mumbled a few things no one, but Nathan, really caught. Shaking my head, I started walking out of the cottage and out to Matt's car, throwing a goodbye over my shoulders to my parental units.

When we were both in the car driving towards Simon's place Matt spoke up. "So they seem pretty cool," he saw my confused glance and chuckled. "Your parents, they don't seem as strict as you make them out to be…Or did you get the "be home before when ever or else" lecture before I got there?"

"Yea I got that when I asked them if I could go yesterday," I replied laughing at Matt when he made a face. "Besides, my parents aren't really up for making a scene when people are around. It's not their style."

A snort escaped the lips of my best friend before I shot him an incredulous look. "Sorry," e apologized, shaking his head as he laughed freely at me. "But, claiming that your parents have a style is really lame."

He pulled up to a large white house with teenagers, red party cups and cars strewn across the bright green lawn. I flipped him off when he turned the car off and exited before he had a chance to retort. His quick footsteps behind me caused a chuckle to rumble up from deep in my throat. He apologized and followed closely behind me.

Before I could raise my fist to knock on the door it flew open to reveal the host for this evening's party. Simon smiled largely at me before embracing me and sneering at Matt behind me. "What're you doing here Colley?" he asked, glaring his way.

"I asked him to come," Simon's gaze snapped my way. "I told my parents that he was going too, it's the only way they'd let me come. And I feel more comfortable knowing he's here with me."

Simon was quiet for a moment before he moved his arm to the side to let us into his big home. As Matt passed him, though, he leaned down and said something to him that made his smile drop. He placed an arm around my shoulders as he took me and Matt on a mini tour of his house before leaving when a petite blonde in a bikini called to him.

Matt chuckled at our host for the night before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, leading me into the crowded kitchen. Beer bottles, cans, shot glasses, tequila, and vodka lingered on just about every visible surface. Teenagers were playing beer pong on the kitchen table creating a rather large crowd around the small table.

People cheered when someone sunk a ball and hands shot in the air, spilling the alcohol in their hands. I dodged a tall brunette's dripping party cup and glared at Matt for bringing me into this…

"Hey doll, wanna beer?" a drunken slur drawled in my ear. "There's Molson Canadian, Coors Light, Corona, Corona Extra, and Budweiser but if you're not interested in that you could always take me."

I raised an eyebrow at mister tall, tanned and trashed. "That didn't even make any sense," a laugh passed my lips as I shook my head at the incredulous attempts of this drunk teenager.

As he rambled on, some useless nonsense, I walked around him and opened the fridge hopping there'd be something with no alcohol in it. I found a case of Dr. Pepper and grabbed two cans before closing the door with my hip. Before I could even look around for my best friend, the Dr. Pepper was taken from my hand.

Turning quickly, ready to tear who ever took my extra pop a new one, I saw Matt smiling at me as he gingerly sipped his soda. I muttered a profanity under my breath before shoving him. He chuckled and followed me out of the kitchen and into the backyard where drunken teenagers were having fun in a pool and hot tub.

I snorted at the scantily clad girls and the guys lusting after them. Matt stared down at me and laughed before he tried to cover it by drinking his pop. Furrowing my eyebrows, I glanced up at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?" I demanded, turning my body so I could face him.

"Well," he mused, finishing his drink in a large gulp. "You're laughing at those girls in the pool for the skimpy – and sexy – bikinis they're wearing yet you come to a high school party like that-" he gestured to my grey dress – "I'm just saying it's kind of hypocritical for you to be saying something about them."

Glancing down at my tight-ish grey dress I compared my outfit to the many girls around us. Unlike the girls parading around in bikinis, my chest was covered completely. I took another look at my dress before a few girls in miniskirts and bikini tops walked by. Pulling at the hem of my dress, I tried to pull it down even further from the mid thigh length it's supposed to be; rising up an inch or so when I raised my hands over my head.

"What's…what's wrong with my dress?" I questioned my best friend, wrapping my arms around my chest as I kept my voice low. My eyes refused to fall over any female and I did my best to avoid eye contact with males. All of a sudden, I felt extremely self conscious.

Matt stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, turning me so I would be facing him again. He put two fingers under my chin so I would look up at him instead of keeping my eyes glued to the floor. "There's nothing wrong with your dress, Samantha," he said his face a few inches away from mine. "I was only saying that to bug you. Your dress is the perfect length; you've got nothing to worry about."

A small smile pulled up the corners of my mouth before I mumbled a thank you and socked him in the bicep for his stupid joke in the first place. He released me and covered his arm with a dropped jaw. I smirked in triumph as he groaned and rubbed his arm to try and take the pain away.

I chuckled and told Matt I was going to the washroom. He went to say something when I clarified that I was going to the washroom to relieve myself, not to do anything stupid. After a few seconds, he nodded his head and allowed me to walk into the house and make my way to the washroom on the first floor. I knocked on the door and, after hearing a moan, scampered away to try the one upstairs.

A sigh of relief passed through my lips as I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I took my time and freshened up a bit, washing my hands longer than I probably should have. Opening the bathroom door, I was pushed further inside the small room roughly. The grotesque stench of alcohol filled my nostrils before two lips hungrily attacked mine.

I pushed him back, making him stumbled over his own two feet long enough for me to escape the tiny bathroom. Before I could get far, though, a hand clasped around my wrist and roughly pushed me into one of the many rooms upstairs. He closed the door and locked it before turning back to me with a grin on his face and a pocket knife in his hand.

Mr tall, tanned and trashed advanced towards me, unbuttoning his button up shirt before tossing it on the ground aimlessly. As he worked on his belt and zipper, I tried to find a way out other than the door he was blocking. The lack of windows made me groan in frustration, causing him to grin evilly.

"You wouldn't want to piss me off right now, doll. Not when you're out weighed and I've got this pocket knife on me. Now come here and start putting your hands to good use," he drawled, closing the gap between us before forcefully grabbing my wrist and shoving my hand down his boxers. He groaned, cupping my hand around his manhood as he dropped his other hand to the hem of my dress. As I fought against him, he sliced my dress clean up to my neck and put the knife below my bra, only to cut it apart. Once he'd undone that, I was tossed onto the bed before he crawled on top of me; man hood bulging in his pants.

He moved his knife up from in between my breasts and moved the tip over my chest. Regardless of my struggles, he was able to pull down both my underwear and his boxers effortlessly. He got his knees in between my legs, spreading them wide so he could have full access to my lower half. With the knife pressed against my chest and his other hand between my legs, he positioned himself before lowering his lips to my ear. "Scream for me, doll," he thrust into me and dug the knife into the top few layers of my skin.

A scream was pulled from my throat at the intense pain. He moved the knife, carving something into the skin above my heart as he pounded into me. I could feel the blood seep down my wound as I watched a satisfied smirk pull up the corners of his lips. He pulled the knife out in one swift movement and tossed it onto the floor.

He flipped me over without so much as a grunt and entered my rear, his hand leaving my chest to work my lower half once again. Tears were streaming down my cheeks at this time, my body aching from the beating I was taking. I could feel myself, against my will, releasing before he chuckled and removed his hand, replacing it with his man hood once again.

Before I knew it, he was releasing in me before he stopped and pulled out, satisfied with himself. He pulled on his shorts, jeans, shirt, and grabbed his knife before leaning down to place a rough kiss on my lips and expressing how much fun he hand. Once he left the room I curled up into a ball and began sobbing uncontrollably, dialling Matt's cell number while trying to stop the bleeding. I felt my stomach churn and my body begin to heat up before black spots began to form before my eyes.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sam called a pack meeting late Friday night. No one was running patrol seeing as they were planning on partying to celebrate the end of school. Jared and Paul were graduating Monday so missing the party for a meeting tonight really didn't damper on any of their moods. Today Colin and Brady were going to be hearing the legends for the first time, having phased early Wednesday evening.

As the meeting continued on, Jacob arrived with Bella. His father had suggested bringing her along to try and brighten his mood seeing as he seemed to be more depressed at bonfires or pack meetings. No sooner had they sat down and began to talk about the legends did Jacob start to feel weird.

He pulled at his shirt, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in it. Bella turned to him and asked what was wrong but he simply dismissed it and told her that he was too hot in it. She suggested he take it off when Sam's eyes snapped over to the two. He watched Jacob roll his shoulders before he suddenly paled and wrenched behind the log he was seated on.

Sam apologized to Bella as Embry helped her stand. He suggested that she should head home when Jake emptied the contents of his stomach again and he saw the look on her face. Clutching her stomach, she walked with Embry towards Jake's Rabbit to head to he boarder as she called her husband.

The alpha watched as Jacob clutched his stomach before losing his balance and nearly falling into the barf behind the log. His father stared on in horror as sweat beads began to form on his forehead. It didn't take long for his eyelids to droop or for groans to bubble up from deep within his chest.

Everyone in the pack watched on in horror as his body began to shake slightly. It was almost like he was going through the horrors of changing again. They heard his antagonizing groan and looked to Old Quil, Billy and Sue, hoping one of the tribal elders would know what to do.

Old Quil spoke, drawing everyone's attention away from their friend. "It's the imprinting process, once a wolf imprints on a girl they're connected b a strong bond. What Jacob is feeling right now is no where near the amount of pain she's dealing with right now. She's changing…," his old, gruff voice trailed off as all eyes dated back to Jacob as he puked again.

Sam paled; his sister was changing into a wolf. He fought back the tears of frustration and walked over to his neighbour, dropping to his knees to be eye level with him. Pain and terror shone brightly in Jacob's eyes brining Sam to the conclusion that they shared the same thought; _oh fuck_.

Struggling against the tremors that rocked his body, Jake pushed himself into a standing position with the help of Sam. "We need to find her," he grunted as he grabbed his stomach with the arm that wasn't slung over his alpha's shoulders. "If those bloodsuckers bite her she'll be dead and now that she doesn't smell appealing to them, they probably won't keep her around much longer."

As much as they cringed away from the thought, they knew Jacob was right. When the change finished, there was nothing stopping the leeches from biting Samantha in her weakened state and riding themselves of her. Several growls rose from the boys' throats before Billy silenced tem with a rise of his hand.

"Have any of you spoken to the Cullen's?" when he got no answer, he stared into the fire. "None of us know where she is, if the Cullen's can figure out a general area she would be in without getting too close then you could go in and get her."

"Our smell would only provoke them to act quickly and kill her or relocate before we had a chance to stop them," Sam piped in, shifting Jacob so most of his weight was on him. "The Cullen's scent wouldn't be as noticeable as ours."

Reluctantly, the pack nodded their heads in acceptance of what their alpha and Billy said. Jacob's body lurched forward, nearly pulling himself from Sam's grasp as he went to argue that there had to be something else they could do. After dry heaving, he admitted that he wanted to do something so he wouldn't feel completely useless in the rescue of his love.

Embry, who'd returned before Old Quil spoke, walked towards Sam and slung Jacob's other arm over his shoulder. The two assisted 6'7 Jacob Black to Sam's pick up truck parked not too far away. They slid him onto the bed of the truck before Embry headed to the Rabbit and followed Sam to the Black residence.

Jake groaned as the boys lowered him onto his too small bed, the bed whining and protesting at the sudden weight. He dry heaved again as he pulled at his shirt, feeling far too warm in the clothes he wore.

The room quieted, Jacob's heavy breathing being the only thing that created noise. Sam and Embry stared down at their friend, contemplating leaving him by himself when a scream wrenched itself from Jacob's lips and filled the air around them.

Embry's face portrayed sheer panic as he looked at his best friend before turning to his alpha. He watched as Sam stared at the screaming shape shifter before his eyes moved up to meet his.

"We've got to move him," Sam said, positioning himself to grab a hold of one of Jake's arms. "Maybe if we get him close to something of hers he'll calm down."

Confused, Embry complied. The two hauled their still screaming friend out of his house and next door to Sam's. They climbed the stairs and were in front of her room in no time. Jacob's screaming had died down but neither one of them were sure if it had anything to do with his placement.

They dropped him onto her bed, watching as his eyes popped open but only remained on their faces. His screaming stopped as he leaned over the side of the bed and heaved air, his whole body convulsing as he gripped the light blue sheets. When he stopped heaving and relaxed back into the bed his eyes lingered over all four walls of her room.

His eyes clouded with tears as memories flooded back unwillingly. There were pictures of her smiling tacked to the walls and framed pictures of the two together. Hell, he was even getting teary eyed from looking at pictures of her pinning Paul to the ground with the next photo showing Samantha being tossed off by Paul.

A watery sob passed through his lips before he placed a hand over his mouth to stop the bile from passing through afterwards. Embry rushed to the bathroom and came back with a waste basket for Jake to empty his stomach into. When he had a chance to pull his head from the basket he thanked his friend greatly.

Sam, who'd remained quietly watching everyone before him, stood and looked at Embry Call. "Watch him," he said, heading towards the door. "Keep him hydrated and make sure he gets food into his stomach. I don't know how long this will last, I've never heard of this happening before. I'll be back in a bit; I'm going to talk to the Cullen's."

Carlisle answered the front door and smiled warmly at the Quileute standing on the other side. "Hello Sam, what can I do for you this evening? I understand something happened at your bonfire for Bella to come home early," he trailed off, stepping aside to allow Sam entrance to his house.

"Yes, it seems that imprinting caused Jacob to feel some of the pain Samantha's enduring," the vampires entered the living room in a flash of white, all staring intently at Sam. "She's changing and there's no saying how long it will take with her or if the leeches will be as willing to let her survive after that."

Edward read the fear Samantha's older brother was trying to hide and thought back to when he'd seen Jacob. Sam, however, continued to speak, trying to fill the silence. "None of us can be certain how long the change will take her to complete because the only other known girl to phase was Leah and hers came fast. I know Alice won't be able to see her in her visions anymore, but there has to be someway she can see what's happening to my sister right now!" he was practically on his knees sobbing when he finished.

Jasper lifted the mood in the room, receiving a cut nod from the pack's alpha as he straightened himself up. He watched as Sam swiftly walked across the polished hard wood floor. He sat on the couch on the other side of Alice and took her hands in his as tears left tracks on his cheeks.

"Please," his voice croaked and Jasper faltered, taking a bit too long to pick up the room's mood again. "Please Alice; find out what's going on with my sister because I've got to know how she is. Losing hers like losing my daughter; I just can't take not knowing if she's okay."

Slowly, Alice Cullen pulled her hands from his and placed them on top. She gave his hands a gentle and reassuring squeeze, hoping that her cold touch would sooth him a bit. After sharing a quick glance with her mate, she smiled warmly at Sam. "I'll try my best and see if I can catch anything from one of the two boys I'd seen with her in a previous vision. That's all I can do, not being able to connect with her kidnappers," she crooned, rubbing her rock hard thumb over the back of his hand.

Sam rose from his seat, thanking her until he was out the door in the cool breeze. Of course, he couldn't feel the difference in temperature but he welcomed the way it cleared his mind before he stripped and phased. As he ran through the forest, he could see a few others running as well, heading in the same direction as he was.

"_Where's Billy?_" he thought, seeing that everyone was running.

A picture of Sue and Old Quil helping the handicapped old man into Sue's truck flashed in his mind before he nodded his head. Quil's thought filled his head, "_he's staying at the Clearwater residence tonight._"

Sam grunted a response and pushed himself faster, feeling his muscles strain as he kicked it up a notch. A few of the wolves running were worried at the speed he was running at but they saw that he was upset about his sister and they couldn't say anything to convince him to slow down.

Paul, the closet one to him, asked about Jacob's current state and cringed inwardly after seeing the pictures that his alpha showed him. They all fell silent as they neared the Uley residence. That is, until a scream from inside the house caused their hair to rise on end and their legs to pump faster.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I felt like shit. As I was forced to endure this pain, my kidnappers, as I expected, did nothing to try and help me…and I've been in searing hot pain for what feels like forever. Sure, Mark came in a few times to hit me to try and get me to shut up but that's about it. Truthfully, I didn't even think it was humanly possible to be screaming this long.

After Matt drove me home from the party, shooing me curious looks as I shook and shone with sweat, Nathan met us at the door and shooed my best friend away only to introduce me to a guy whom I was told was a shape shifter. He had a pink scar that ran from his hair line to his lips, pulling the skin into an ugly mask. He hasn't left my side since I got back to the tiny cottage.

He told me things, vile and brutal things that happen to shape shifters if they get too close to the wrong people. His long pink scar was only the beginning to his injuries inflicted by humans who knew he was different. I felt hatred for people who would do things to people like him; people like _me_.

"Samantha," his gruff voice pulled me away from the pain, his bright green eyes boring into mine. "It'll all be over soon, you've only got one more day of the pain to go…"

A cool substance was dripped onto my searing forehead only for me to realize that Richard was dabbing my face with a damp towel. It took a lot of effort but I managed a small smile as he moved the towel over my chest and arms; reducing the sticky sweat from my body.

I watched as his lips pulled up in an ugly sneer as he stared at the mark tall, tanned and trashed left on me. It was an, as I'm told, perfectly drawn heart on my chest where my heart should be. They haven't shown me the scar yet and I'm glad, I'd probably hunt that son of a bitch down and watch him squirm as I tortured him if I got my hands on that piece of scum.

My body convulsed, send me over the side of the bed only to be caught by Richard and puke my guts out in the bucket by his feet. After wrenching until my throat was sore I could finally lie back down on the sweat covered bed. The towel was moved over my warm skin again as he pushed my hair back.

"You're going to have to cut your hair shorter after you phase," he murmured while running the towel over my legs. "After phasing, you'll find that your long hair will get in the way as a wolf. It's a shame though, you have such pretty hair."

If I could move my arms without the pain, I would have fondled my long dark hair that came down to the middle of my back. Richard's hand dipped to the back of my neck, doing the best to cool down my body to the best of his ability. With a weak smile, I thanked him and closed my eyes as the pain slowly subsided. I was in absolute bliss as the pain dwindled down to a dull throb.

Unfortunately – I can't believe I'm going to call a small amount of pain good – all good things come to an end eventually and a horrendous scream wrenched from my throat. It felt like my legs, arms and abdomen were lengthening, bones growing and popping to make my body longer.

Black dots appeared before my eyes at the same time the room began to spin. Richard appeared before my eyes in four different places, all of them holding the same small green towel. His worried face was the last thing I saw before my world was absorbed by complete darkness.

I don't know when I woke up, but the sun was blinding me from a nearby window so it had to be sometime during the day. My stomach growled loudly and ferociously, startling me. I stared around the room and realized that my senses were different, better than before I started this gruesome change.

"Richard?" I croaked, my throat dry. With little struggle, I moved so I was resting on my elbows. After I quieted, I strained to hear any movement in any of the other rooms only to hear the fridge kick in. My eyebrows furrowed together at the thought of Mark and Nathan going out hunting in the sunshine.

The bed springs squealed in protest as I hesitantly stood, my feet effortlessly gliding over the cold hardwood. I made my way into the kitchen, the urge to ear over powering every other thought. It was like my stomach was controlling me as I pulled anything and everything I could touch from the cupboards and fridge. Hell, I didn't even care that something's should have been heated; I just scarfed things down like a vacuum.

I'm not sure how long I leaned against the counter devouring everything in sight but when I came down from my food…coma Richard was leaning against the door frame grinning at me. After swallowing my mouthful of cereal, I managed a sheepish grin before shovelling another fist of Lucky Charms into my mouth. "Well," he laughed, taking my cereal box from me, "looks like someone's feeling better."

A flame within me burned with the white hot intensity of the sun, my lip curling up in an ugly sneer. "What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed, roughing grabbing an apple from the counter before biting into it.

Richard looked like he was almost expecting me to snap at him like that as he smiled at me. "Nothing Samantha, I'm just glad that you're not in pain any longer," he stared at me with an amused grin when I grabbed another apple and finished it in mere seconds.

I groaned, finding that regardless how much I ate I couldn't fill my stomach. After tossing the apple core in the garbage my eyes wandered towards the cereal Richard was munching on. My tongue poked out of my mouth and licked my lips as I could feel the drool start to accumulate.

"When does the hunger go away?" I whined after shaking my head and whipping away the drool trail.

I watched as Richard tilted the box over his head, eating whatever was left in my precious Lucky Charms box. He set the box down, leaning against the counter beside me. "Initially, it's like it never stops but once you start phasing it dwindles down a bit," he admitted, looking at me with his arms crossed.

He smirked as I grabbed like a fish, finally understanding why the boys ate as much as they could when they got the chance. I know it's stupid to realize things at a time like that, but as I stood there staring at Richard I realized how tall I was. Sure, four or five inches may not seem like a lot but to go from being 5'8 to 6 feet is quite drastic for a female.

My computer released the MSN messenger sound, making me cock an eyebrow because I don't normally leave it on or signed in. Regardless, I walked into my room swiftly to see that the message was from Matt. After reading the message quickly I had to reread it before I stood there glaring at the computer like an idiot.

He'd started off innocent enough, asking if I was feeling alright then admitting his stupidity seeing as I wouldn't be online if I wasn't alright. Once that was out of the way he told me that Simon was having another party and that the two of us were invited this time. Then, he said he was going…and so was I. He signed off telling me he'd "be there in ten to pick me up."

"I can't believe you actually got me to come back to this wretched place," I grumbled bitterly as we walked through the front door of Simon's large house. Crappy dance music filled my ears and thumped through my entire body. "You're dead if something stupid happens."

As if the Fates were strewn on making me miserable, tall, tanned and trashed bumped into me once Matt and I made it into the kitchen filled of drunken teenagers. He smirked seductively at me, pushing himself away from the counter to approach me. I turned and glared at Matt, knowing it was far too late to attempt to flee; he'd already seen me.

Matt stayed by my side, wrapping an arm around my waist. He wasn't entirely comfortable with my being the same height as he is but he got over it quickly. Tall, tanned and trashed walked up to us with a long neck in his hand and a not so sober grin on his face. "Hi," he extended his free hand to Matt. "I'm Alex and you must be this doll's old man."

I sneered at the man who raped me and scared me days prior. "No, I'm her best friend. But you…you are dead. How dare you -?" Matt's rant was cut short when I turned and muttered for him not to do this inside. He stared at me before grabbing onto Alex's arm and dragging him outside.

The rage I'd seen pass before Matt's eyes stunned me for a moment before I followed them outside. I was, however, confused when I couldn't find them around the pool or hot tub. When I heard a grunt coming from the collection of trees further into the backyard, I headed straight for that area; not bothering to wonder if it was them or not.

When I got to the tiny clearing I saw Matt throwing punches at Alex without letting up. Instantly, I sprang forward and pulled my best friend off the sum we dare call a human being. He smirked smugly up at me as I told Matt he wasn't worth it. "Let's just go, I'll meet you in the car," I explained. "As much as I'd like to see him suffer, we can't leave him out here."

Reluctantly, he left the clearing and headed back to the house, avoiding scantily clad drunk girls in the process. I cracked a smile as I watched him stop dead in his tracks as a girl walked up to him and placed a hand on his bicep. It was pulled away when Alex's hand wound around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

"Wanted me all for yourself, doll?" he muttered in my ear, his rank breath washing over my face as his hand started to play with the buttons on my too small black blouse. "You're taller, bustier and…your legs are more delectable than I remember but I'm willing to comply."

I allowed a coy smile to fall on my face as I pulled away a bit, gaining his attention more. When I felt his hand on the bare skin above my now very, very miniskirt I watched as shock filled his face at my new body temperature. After asking if there was something wrong he shook his head and slipped his hand under the waist band of my skirt.

When my bottoms hit the floor, I worked quickly to unbutton the tiny black circles standing between and with a shirt on and with a shirt off. I nearly jumped when I felt his hands on my hips once more, this time sliding his fingers in between my underwear waist line and my bare skin.

In the blink of an eye I was naked and he was on his back, staring up at me.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

My lips pulled up in an evil smile as I watched his eyes widen as I slammed his head into the ground. The sweet and coopery scent of blood filled my nose as I stared down at the piece of shit before me. With a finger nail, I began to trace bright pink designs into his bare chest and arms, enjoying his sharp intakes of breath as I put too much pressure on certain spots.

"You wouldn't want to piss me off, doll," I mimicked, dropping my voice a few octaves to try and reach his tone. "Not when you're out weighed and I've got this secret of mine."

By this point I was sure I was grinning like the Mad Hatter as I tilted my head to the side. The white hot flame returned and my vision was hazed with red. Any sound from the party was over looked as my senses only seemed to zone in on anything to do with the man lying beneath me. Then, out of no where, a voice that resembled Richard's to a tee echoed in my head, "Let your instincts take over."

And that's exactly what I did. I allowed the flame to engulf my entire being. The air around me filled with the sounds of popping, so loud that it could be mistaken as gun shots. I could feel my bones shifting, growing, shrinking and changing in a matter of seconds. Once the pain and noise stopped, I looked down at Alex with new eyes.

I saw a white and black paw on either side of his shoulders and a long white snout as I stared down at him. His eyes stared into mine with horror being the main emotion in them. My tongue lolled out as I attempted a satisfied grin before I brought my large white paw up to his neck. Using my sharp claws, I slashed them over his neck and stepped back to watch a curtain of blood pour out.

A few short barks escaped my wolf mouth in a laugh as I stared at him, watching him suffer. If I could, I would have thought over a way to prolong his death to watch him suffer longer. Once I saw the life leave his eyes I picked up my clothes in my mouth and rushed behind a bush. It took me a while to figure out how to phase back but when I did I sauntered towards the house with a smile on my face.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked as I met him out front. "Did you bring the drunken bastard into the house?" When he saw me nod my head, he began to grumble about how he wished I allowed him to beat him up. I giggled at his protectiveness but told him that he'd get a lot worse than what Matt could plan.

I walked into the small house after waving at Matthew. The pleasant scent of the lake, evergreen trees and tobacco was overpowered by a too sweet smell that burned my nose. As soon as the front door closed behind me I felt like I was going to hurl because the sickeningly sweet smell was far too strong.

"You get used to the smell eventually," Richard's voice called from the living room. "I take it you've phased already?"

A grunt escaped my lips as a reply. He laughed at my answer before telling me he restocked the kitchen while I was out with Matt. I opened the fridge and grabbed a two litre jug of orange juice before pulling a bag of cheese popcorn off the first shelf of the cupboard.

I scrunched my nose in disgust as I plopped down on the couch beside Richard. He reached inside my bag of popcorn only to chuckle at me when I glared at him. "Ugh," I groaned before shovelling a handful into my mouth. "Why do they have to stink so freaking bad?"

"Yea, well at least we don't smell like wet dog!" Mark hissed as him and Nathan walked into the house with a few blood stains on their shirts. His friend turned to him and told him to go back out and hunt if he can't stand the smell.

When Mark complied Nathan turned to smile at me, allowing his blood red eyes to scan over every inch of my body. "I have to say," he sunk into the couch beside me, his hand on my knee, "changing really did you well. You look really, really good."

"Are you saying that I didn't look good before?" I growled, gripping his cold, hard wrist in my hand before pulling it from my knee.

Richard shook his head as he walked from the living room towards the restroom. All the while, he muttered, "Piss off the newly turned werewolf with an anger problem, let's see how fast she can phase and rip off your head." I turned my glare from the vampire to the other werewolf in the room as a fierce growl bubbled up from my throat.

His cold hand clamped down on my knee again, his fingers starting to dig into my skin. A hiss of pain passed through my lips before I tossed my weight to the side and threw the two of us off the couch. I hovered over him, lip pulled up in a sneer, hand clamped over his throat and the flame burning deep within my chest.

I expected him to hiss in response or even fight back. All he did was roll us over so he hovered over me with a sultry smile on his face. Before I could move or even blink his hand held my two over my head as his other worked to undo my blouse buttons. When my shirt was open wide, he pressed his cold palm over the heart shaped scar on my chest. Within seconds the white hot flame engulfed my entire being and I scrambled to my four paws. Nathan stared, shocked as my large wolf frame tried to circle him without bumping into anything.

In a flash I'd thrown Nathan through the large bay window and followed after him. He rounded on me, slamming his fist into my hind leg with a bone crunching snap. An agonizing howl rang through the trees before I cut it short when I latched onto his arm, pulling it off with a dry glass like crack. Without thinking about it, I tossed his arm aimlessly over my shoulder.

Before Nathan could charge at me and break anything more, Richard rushed between us in his wolf form. He was gorgeous as a wolf with a white mussel and tip of his tail while the rest of his body was fox red. After shooting me a look I trotted back into the house through the broken window. The pain in my leg was hindering my phasing back but I still managed to do so before I limped to my room and slid into the first things I touched.

After a while of lying on my bed, and hissing as the bones repaired themselves, Richard threw open the door and stared at me with a blank face. I wasn't sure if I should thank him for breaking up the fight or lash out at him for leaving me alone with that…leech. He walked over and knelt down beside my bed, prodding my sore leg with his fingers.

I flinched away from him, shifting over so I was leaning against the wall. He sighed, nodding his head before placing his arms on the bed. "Come here," when I hesitated he practically growled. "If you like the pain then don't but I have to make sure that your leg is going to heal properly. So, come here so I can check it."

I hissed and cursed and practically cried bloody murder as I had to endure him re-breaking a bone in my thigh. You could hear every word I said clearly through my gag seeing as I was screaming so loud. When he finished he stared at me before pulling the towel from my mouth.

"It didn't hurt that bad you big baby," he grumbled as he sat on my bed beside me. "Stay off of it for a few hours and it'll be as good as new."

He walked out of my room only to return with my orange juice jug and a bag of popcorn. I smiled at him like a kid on Christmas as I hastily accepted the food he held out to me. He chortled as he left me to eat till my heart's content only for his laughing to stop when Nathan's voice filled the air.

Richard growled darkly before a loud thud echoed through the house. "What the hell was that for?" the leech hissed, his sing-song like voice deepening to an octave I've never heard before.

"What was that for?" my fellow werewolf barked just as evilly. "You told me that if I helped her through her change then you'd convince her to leave with me in a week!"

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as I processed the information. "Yea well that was before her change finished and she turned into…_that_!" I was disgusted with the tone my kidnapper used as he described me and everything that changed. "Regardless of her repulsing wet dog stench she's a doll."

I placed my chips down as I grabbed my Mac Book from my dresser. Right now, I didn't care if they would check my messages or not, I was doing this. Hell I didn't plan on staying much longer to have to deal with these two pain in the ass bloodsuckers.

Emmett ran through the trees without a care in his mind…well, other than the ever appending death of his mate. He didn't know exactly where he was but he knew that he was running somewhere in Canada. About an hour ago, he was running alongside a high way when a rather large building caught his attention; the CN Tower and Sky Dome.

Trees whizzed by when he stopped abruptly, the sweet aroma of blood catching his attention. He shook his had and caught a deer running by, draining it quickly. Once he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand he turned his attention back to the human blood he smelled. It didn't take him long to locate the dead body but when he did he was shocked.

Wet dog, apple cinnamon pie and leather lingered on the trees and bushes as well as the ground around the dead body. He was shocked when he smelt the familiar scent mixed with the signature werewolf smell. Emmett allowed his nose to lead him to the front of a large white house before it mixed with a human boy.

He ran along the side of the road at human pace, acting like a dog tracking something with his nose in the air picking up the ever present scent. As he continued along the road the smell of another werewolf and two leeches combined with hers. He instantly remembered the smell from the spot where Samantha Uley was kidnapped from a year ago.

The scent propelled him faster until he found himself in front of a tiny grey cottage like home. As he crept forward he was directed to a nearby window where her smell was coming strongly.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Emmett Cullen rounded when a voice called out early the next morning. He remained still; stretching his heading to determine if the person the voice belonged to was heading his way or not. When the person called for attention again, the Cullen brother knew he'd been found. Before he could move his vision began to blur.

When he came to he saw a dark vampire before him. The vamp stayed in the shadows, never allowing the sun to touch his skin. His lips pulled up in a smile that alarmed Emmett but knowing Samantha was in the house a few feet away was motivation to kill this son of a bitch like all the wolves wanted to.

Without warning, a howl of pain erupted from inside the house. If his heart was still beating it would have increased with worry. That's when two wolves came crashing through the trees with Nathan smirking on their tail. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the vampire was missing an arm but passed it off for getting too close to the feuding werewolves.

There was a grunt and a whimper before the dust surrounding the werewolves died down enough for Emmett to see a smaller black and white wolf lying on its side. The red and white wolf circled the little one, its teeth barred and growls vibrating up from its chest.

When the Cullen brother moved forward its head snapped up and a growl was directed at him. With one quick look at the red and white wolf's eyes he knew that it wasn't Sam. Her eyes were warm and joyous, brown with just the slightest bit of green when she was in the light.

_Flash Back_

_He looked in the window only to see her typing furiously on her Apple computer. Upon her face was a scowl that looked strangely like one that Rose would have worn. Emmett sucked in a breath that he didn't need and closed his eyes to try and stop the appending memories from rushing forward. _

_When he opened his eyes he saw that she was staring at him with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Before anyone got a chance to speak Samantha raised a finger to her perfectly sculpted lips. She typed on her computer before reaching over to grab a piece of paper. In a matter of seconds she'd tossed the crumpled up piece of paper out the window at Emmett. _

_After a moment or so he read her note and looked up at her only to see that she was walking out of her room. _**Stay outside and remain hidden, I can't get out today because I don't know where Mark is. Tomorrow morning I'll get out, stay hidden! **_He looked into her room once more before backing away and finding a spot he could stay hidden and unnoticed by the vampires or werewolf inside. _

_As he sat in the bushes he couldn't help but think about how Samantha looked and walked. He always remembered that she looked good but now…_wow._ Hell, even her scow was mesmerizing. Emmett shook his head before tossing it into his hands, there's no way he can be thinking things like that about Jake's imprint._

_End of Flash Back_

Before the large wolf could get closer to Samantha and inflict more pain Emmett jumped forward, hissing as he crouched in a defensive position. The wolf growled and charged, hopping out of the way when Em lashed out and tried to hit its hind leg.

"You aren't going to beat the big bad wolf by lying on the ground," Nathan snickered, pressing his foot into Samantha's side roughly. "Come on now; get up before your vampire friend here gets torn to shreds."

Emmett turned his head to the side and watched as Nathan continued to dig his foot into her side. He couldn't do anything as the large wolf tried to take a chunk out of his side. With one swift movement he'd thrown his fist into the red wolf's side, hearing a sickening crunch of phone as a result. The beast toppled over after crashing into the trees at near break neck speed.

A whimper caught his attention and he spun around just in time to see Nathan leaning down with his hand around her neck. He sprang forward, the collision between the two vampires sounding like a crack of thunder, and threw Nathan far away from the wounded werewolf. Before he could do anything drastic his vision went fuzzy once more.

He was flipped off Nathan's one armed body before his voice filled his ears. "Now I would keep you around to watch me viciously slaughter your friend," he hissed, laughing as he clamped his hand on his throat. "But I don't really plan on killing Samantha. I do plan on taking her for myself…"

The weight was suddenly taken off him as a growl ripped through the trees. Emmett's sight returned only for him to see Samantha rip Nathan's head off in one clean jerk of her head. He watched as the lifeless body dropped to the forest floor followed by his head.

He was so captivated with what was going on in front of him that he didn't see the large wolf raise up from the floor and bolt towards him. A small yelp from Samantha jolted him back to Earth in time for him to reach out and pull the wolf down in a head lock. Without even thinking he lowered his lips to the wolf's shoulder and bit down.

He released his death grip on the wolf as it withered and whimpered in pain as it fell to the ground. The venom from Emmett's lethal bite was spreading through his veins like wildfire. Before either Emmett or Samantha knew it the sounds that the wolf was making stopped as the body fell lifeless.

Emmett heard a rustle in a nearby bush and immediately pounced, charging full speed to try and catch the other bloodsucker responsible for Samantha's kidnapping. When he got to a clearing not too far away a malicious laugh echoed through the tree cover.

"You may have won this round," his evil voice twinkled with excitement that would only be described as mad. "But I assure you, the next time we meet you'll be sorry; she'll wish she was dead."

Without a second thought, the Cullen brother tore through the tress to get back to Samantha the second after the vampire's evil voice had disappeared from the clearing. He could hear her ragged breathing as he neared the spot he'd left her and the two dead bodies. When he got there he was shocked to see that she'd phased back and was favouring her right side.

He rushed to her side, over looking the fact that she was stark naked, and pulled her hand away from her wound. There wasn't a lot of blood but there was already a bruise on the side of her ribs just under her tattoo. He touched it lightly, earning a sharp intake of breath.

He watched as her eyes closed and opened before they finally closed for good to allow her to slip into unconsciousness. The only thing that ran through his mind at this point was that he needed to get her to Carlisle, fast. He'd no idea if the bones were broken or if they'd heal properly but he was aware that her body was starting to heal rapidly.

After contemplating grabbing something to dress her in he decided to just give her his shirt. In one swift movement he'd pulled off his button up shirt and dressed her, buttoning it up all the way. He made sure it reached about mid thigh before he picked her up bridal style and started running. It almost brought a smile to his face when he saw her in one of the two shirts he chose to wear.

On a smaller frame, Emmett's large plaid button up shirt would have looked like a tent. But on Samantha's long and muscular frame it looked like it fit her perfectly. Even at 6' the shirt still appeared to be a dress.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts he was having and focused solely on running back to Forks, Washington. Trees whizzed by him in green blurs as he raced at inhuman break neck speed. It was almost like he was running because someone's life was on the line…

Mark stayed hidden in the trees, listening to his surroundings after the vampire had run off with Samantha in his cold arms. He smirked evilly as he walked back into the cottage, heading straight for her room to grab her laptop. Then, he walked into his room to get his camera and hook it up, uploading a video he'd make while Samantha was changing.

He chuckled as he remembered what him and Nathan had told her when she was given the laptop. They hadn't put a parental block on it, they'd just made her delete and block contacts. Neither of them knew what she was doing but he wasn't stupid when it came to computers. Before he attached his video to an email he went through her recent sent emails.

An evil smile pulled up the corners of his lips as he read over the email, a plan already starting to unfold in his mind. He sent the message complete with attachment before he smashed the computer. Mark had enough information that he wouldn't need the device any longer.

He left the cottage only to grab the two bodies and drop them inside the kitchen and living room. After slipping a hand into his pocket he pulled out a lighter and tossed it into the house once he'd walked out. It took a few seconds but it went up in flames in no time.

Mark had an evil scheme in mind and the more he thought about it the more it seemed absolutely perfect. When he heard panicked screams coming from neighbouring cottages he picked up his pace to a fast walk. As sirens added to the mix he pulled out of the walk and dove right into a run at inhuman speed.

He smelt the air and changed course quickly, slowing down every now and then to smell around him and make sure he was going the right way. He passed numerous people, houses and pets as well as a party, her scent lingered with the blood of another and he almost stopped. After shaking his head to stop from going to the dead body he headed towards Matthew Colley's house. The one stop he had to make before he went to the Volturi.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Matt, Derek and their parents were heading to Forks, Washington and were nearly there. When the younger brother received the email from his best friend yesterday he told his family that they had to leave and showed them the message when they asked why. Yea, they had to leave certain large items behind but everything personal was in the back of Matt's pick up and their family van.

Derek drove the pick up seeing as Matt had driven for the last four and a half hours. Their parents had switched as well, their dad allowing their mom a rest. As the younger Colley brother sat in the passenger seat, laptop and Rogers Internet stick before him, he began to scroll through his YouTube messages.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the sender of a direct message.

"Alice, what'd you see?" Jasper asked, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly as she came out of her vision.

Edward walked into the living room with a confused look on his face. His brother looked to him for an answer when his mate seemed to be just as confused as everyone else. "Well?" he probed his mind reading brother. "What was it?"

"I," Alice started, "I don't know."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme walked into the living room upon hearing their children talking in the living room. His smile slowly disappeared though when he saw the look on all their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

His youngest son told him that Alice had a vision that was confusing both her and Edward. After turning his attention over to the eldest Cullen brother, he asked the question that Jazz was dying to know the answer to. "What was in her vision?"

"The two boys that were in her first vision are driving to Forks," Edward replied in a tone that made him sound preoccupied. "The one brother got an email – the sender was blurry – and they packed up quickly to leave."

Everyone in the house chewed on their new tidbit of information, not knowing exactly where to take what they now had. Alice had her head in her hands as Edward started to pace the length of the room. The only remaining Hale was staring off into space as the emotions in the room started to overwhelm him.

With an exasperated sigh Edward plopped down on the nearest seat. "Have you been able to see any of Emmett's decisions since he left?" he asked suddenly, catching everyone off guard.

"I saw one," she admitted as she stood to resume the position of pacing the room. "Just after he left, about him running to Canada so he could place a large distance between him and the place Rose was killed. After that, nothing."

"You don't think…," Jasper trailed off with a hint of a smile on his face.

Edward stopped up and walked to the nearest window. "If Alice hasn't been able to see anything about Em, there are two possibilities. He's either dead or there's a werewolf with him. And the only werewolf we know in Canada is…"

Carlisle walked over to his eldest son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If what you're thinking is right, then why are those two brothers coming to Forks?" Jazz asked, thoroughly confused as he tried to connect the two events.

Nobody answered but then again no one had to. Samantha was a werewolf and if her best friend and his family were fleeing then she had to have warned them of something. The only thing she would be fleeing her self would be vampires…her kidnappers.

Sam was pacing the length of the living room, upset that the vampire and Samantha lookalike were still in the area. Jacob had to fix her car again, she claimed that she'd blown a head gasket, and she tried asking him out…again. The alpha had the pack running patrol, pushing as far as he could to get them closer to where the vamp was staying.

He'd been up night after night thinking of the video he'd received last night. It had come from Samantha's email and he'd been excited, thinking she was telling them she was coming home. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw how much pain she was in and none of them were there to help. He growled at the thought of the leech touching her.

"Sam?" Emily called from the kitchen, walking out to see if her husband was okay. She had a mixing bowl and spoon in her hands as she stood in front of Sam. "Are you alright?"

He rubbed his face vigorously before he turned his tired eyes to his wife. "I'm just tired; I've been up all night thinking about that video and that leech all night," he muttered.

Emily stared at him and put the spoon in the bowl to place a hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't let her watch the video but she knew it was eating him up for him to be like this. "I'm sure she'll be alright, Sam," she muttered quietly. "Your sister's a strong girl and she'll pull through whatever."

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to make him suffer so much he's going to wish he was never turned into a leech in the first place," he growled viciously. There was a knock on the front door and Jake's smell filled his nose. If there was one thing Sam desperately wanted to do was keep this away from the pack.

"Hey," Jacob greeted, kicking off his off-white running shoes at the front door. "Is Kate sleeping upstairs? I brought her something…"

Sam stood from the couch and turned to see Jacob standing in the front hall with a baby sized leather jacket in his hands. It looked shockingly similar to the one Samantha wore with her bridesmaid dress. A small smile crept onto his face as he looked at it.

He chuckled, "What're you planning on taking her on your motorcycle or something?"

"She's just a baby," Jacob exclaimed, looking thoroughly appalled by the idea. "I'd wait until she was older and teach her to drive it herself."

Jake moved out of the way just in time to miss the book Sam had tossed at his head. He smirked proudly at his alpha before heading towards the stairs with Kate's leather jacket. A pillow hit him in the back of the head and he turned to see Sam grinning in victory.

Emmett knew by now all her bones had healed themselves. She still remained unconscious in his arms as he ran and he fought against himself to bring her to a hospital in the area. He knew that even if he was doing it to make sure her health was good it wouldn't end well with her abnormal temperature.

"Please just wake up," he pleaded silently, darting in between a few trees. "At least open your eyes so I know you're okay."

When he got no response he groaned. He pressed on, though, aware that he was back in the States. A ghost of a smile tinted his face as he thought of getting her to Carlisle's attention sooner.

After who knows how long, Emmett could distantly smell his family and the mutts of La Push. He pushed himself faster not knowing the extent of Samantha's injuries. As he came across a clearing he was familiar with his footing faltered a bit. His mate had died in his clearing and he practically held the life of a mate in his arms.

He shook his head, riding himself of the thoughts he wasn't proud of having. By now, he was sure that Edward could hear his thoughts and hopefully meet him to run her to their father faster. When that didn't happen he just pressed on.

Emmett could smell his family more prominently as he whizzed through trees near the Cullen home. When he got to the front of the house Edward and Carlisle were waiting with worried expressions. "What happened to the other vampire?" Edward asked, reading his brother's mind of everything that happened.

"I don't know, he got so far and then I let him go. I had to get back to her and make sure she was alright. I probably should have pressed on to catch him but I was worried about her health," Emmett said as he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

Edward didn't bother bringing up the thoughts his brother was having about Jake's mate. He was aware about how he was beating himself up inside for it so he didn't want to put salt in the wound.

Carlisle had Emmett carry Samantha's unconscious body up to his office so he could check her out. When Em returned he shared a loving embrace with Alice before going to the kitchen to get blood and greet his mom. Jazz waltzed in after him, saying he knew the perfect spot to catch a few deer nearby.

The two left instantly, leaving Alice and her older brother in the living room. "Can you try and zone in on what the other kidnapper is planning on doing?" he asked while walking to the front door. "I can't see him giving up easily but I don't know what he'd plan to do. He knows there's both a large pack and coven here so I can't see him coming alone."

Alice nodded her head, accepting the challenge handed to her. "Alright," Edward said, opening the door. "I'm going to head to the pack and tell them the good news."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The pack was sitting in the Uley living room when the sickening scent of vampire filled their nostrils. Sam opened the door before the leech could even knock. "You're not supposed to be here," Sam's voice held the authority an alpha male's should. "This is our land and you're violating the treaty."

Edward held his hands up in surrender. "I know but I didn't have a number to reach any of you and I didn't want to wake Bella. Her hormones are really fluctuating with her pregnancy," he admitted with a small chuckle. "Anyways, I thought I'd let you know that Emmett found Samantha and Carlisle's taking a look at her."

He chuckled as Jacob Black dashed from the house once he'd said _her_ name. The remaining members of the pack waited for him to finish before standing quickly and telling Emily they'd be back soon. They all ran together – the pack in human form – towards the Cullen home.

When they got there, they could smell Jacob but he was nowhere to be seen. Alice and Esme descended the stairs elegantly, telling the pack that their friend was upstairs with Carlisle.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked after he was gestured to sit down. He was unknowingly wringing his hands as he stared at the vampires around him.

The doctor came down the stairs with a bright smile on his face. He walked to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist while grinning at the werewolves. "She's stable, I'll have to re-break a few ribs so they can set properly but other than that she's fine," he answered, staring at the ceiling as he could hear Jacob crying.

Jacob Black sat beside his unconscious girlfriend's body in an arm chair. After being away from her for a year he couldn't hold back the tears as he looked at her. Sure, she had a few healing cuts and bruises on her russet skin but she still looked beautiful. A small smile graced his face as the tears left tracks on his cheeks. Very gently, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

When he pulled away the door to the study opened, Carlisle and Sam walked in with Edward following. "Carlisle needs to fix her ribs so you'll need to back away Jake," Sam said, choking up upon seeing his sister.

He stood from his seat and walked over to his alpha, standing next to him as they watched the two leeches walk around someone dear to them. Carlisle instructed Edward to do something and before either shape shifter knew it they heard a bone crack. The lifeless body the leeches were working on suddenly came alive as a horrendous scream was wrenched from deep in her chest.

Edward held a needle in his hand as his father started to instruct him what to do. "You've got to do it otherwise she may lash out," the calm words of the doctor could barely be heard as Samantha's screams bounced off the walls.

He swiftly stuck the needle in her arm and her screams died almost instantly. Jacob and Sam were tempted to jump in but she looked serine as Dr. Fang continued to re-break her ribs and set them so they'll heal properly. The cracks that echoed after every bone breaking surrounded the two and made them cringe.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before Dr. Fang and Edward stepped away from Samantha's body. The two wolves watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly as the sedative started to wear off. A groan fell from her lips as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

Jacob jumped forward and took a hold of her hand. He watched as her face relaxed and her breathing steadied. Sam smiled a watery smile before taking her other hand in his. The two leeched cleared the room to give the wolves time with their loved one.

Carlisle and Edward descended the stairs and saw the rest of the wolf pack staring at them intently. With a smile, everyone in the room relaxed and let out the breath they were holding in. It made the doctor feel good knowing that he'd made so many people happy.

The pack had been at the Cullen abode for a little over two hours now, anxiously waiting for Samantha, Sam and Jacob to descend the stairs. Emmett and Jasper had returned about an hour ago. Embry had thanked Emmett for bringing her home and everyone else followed suit. He simply rushed it off and busied himself with the TV so thoughts of Samantha would be pushed from his mind.

Noise from above caught everyone's attention. Everyone held their breath when they saw Sam coming down the stairs, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. When he got halfway down, Jacob appeared at the top of the stairs with an arm stretched behind him. Jake started his descend and that's when everyone saw her. She was a tad wobbly but at least she was conscious.

"Hi guys," her voice was a soft whisper, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Paul, would you pick up your jaw? A little bit longer and you'll have enough flies in there to pick up a basketball."

Laughs fluttered from every direction as she finally stopped at the bottom of the stair case. Before she could even blink she was engulfed in a hug with Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil. "Alright, alright, don't tell me you guys have gone soft since I left…," she raised a questionable eyebrow at the boys.

They burst into excuses, straightening up and puffing out their chests as they fumbled over words. Edward and Jasper got a chuckle out of it and told them to think before opening their mouths. A few glares were exchanged between the guys before Sam cleared his throat.

"Alright now," my brother said, breaking the glares that were being shot in almost every direction. "Emmett, I'd like to thank you for going and rescuing my sister for me. If there's anything you or your family needs we'd be happy to comply."

Emmett grunted in response, lifting his eyes from the TV for a moment. Jacob briefly thanked him before placing a hand on the small of my back to lead me out. Everyone was outside waiting for us to join when I stopped. I walked over to Emmett and smiled. "Thank you, I'll wash your shirt and bring it back to you tomorrow," I smiled as I watched his lips pull up slightly.

With that, I bounded over to Jake and walked out before him. Paul's eyes darted low as I reached up to stretch. The shirt I was wearing had ridden up and the hem came dangerously close to an area I liked to keep covered. Jacob picked up a branch and chucked it at his head before pulling me close to him. His lips came crashing down on mine hungrily and Alex hovering over me passed in front of my eyes.

I pushed Jacob away frantically, feeling the flame start to burn deep within my chest. Jacob stared at me in pure shock as a growl passed my lips. The rest of the pack had stopped and turned to look at me in complete awe. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and pressed my palms against the side of my head. When a hand landed on my shoulder I gripped the hand tightly before twisting the person's arm and growling ferociously.

The looks I got when I opened my eyes were a mix between shock and horror. I quickly released my hold on Jacob's arm and backed away. "Samantha," Embry asked rather cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"Yea," I shook my head a few times before stepping away from Sam as he neared, "I'm alright, just a little tired. I think I'm just going to head home and hit the hay. Bye guys."

I didn't bother waiting for anything from the boys before I took off running. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my house. My feet carried me to the back yard and the death of my dad played like a movie in my head. I had to blink a few times to clear the images that were branded in my mind.

Nobody will understand the joy I felt course through my body when I ripped Nathan's head from his cold body. The crack that sounded like glass rang through my ears and brought a rather malicious smile to my face. Now all I had to do was find the other bastard and burn him as I ripped him slowly to pieces. I was definitely going to enjoy getting him back for all the pain he inflicted on me.

When I walked through the front door, the smell of banana bread caught my attention. My nose carried me into the kitchen where I saw Emily pulling a tray out of the over. "Still cooking, I see?" I asked with a smile as I watched her jump slightly in surprise. When she turned around she ran forward and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh!" she gushed once she pulled away, "You've grown so much! Look at you; you're going to need a whole new wardrobe!" I chuckled and shook my head before eyeing the banana bread behind her.

My stomach growled loudly, causing my sister-in-law to burst into fits of laughter. "Well, I guess your hunger could rival the boys' now, huh? Here, I'll cut you a large piece and put butter on it for you," her motherly instincts came out as she went along fixing me a steaming piece of bread.

"Thanks Emily," I replied when she handed me the plate. "I missed you a lot." After picking up a corner that had broken off I basically attacked the bread, shoving it in my mouth like someone would steal it.

Once I finished I took both the dishes and washed them before telling her I was going to head to my room. As I eyed the stairs I decided on just crashing on the couch. When my head hit the small pillow I was dead to the world in a dreamless sleep…or so I thought.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

I woke with a start the next morning, covered in sweat. It took me a few minutes to get my breathing back to normal but when I did I saw that Sam was staring at me intently. He raised an eyebrow at me when I shook my head and collapsed back down on the couch. Try as I might, I couldn't push the images of Mark torturing my friends and family from my mind.

A warm mug was pushed in my hand by my brother before he motioned for me to sit up so he could join me. I took a sop, enjoying my cup of tea as my brother flicked through a few channels before settling on a documentary. After a few moments of silence I could feel Sam's eyes on me. "So what was your dream about?" he asked quietly.

After a quick look at the clock on the TV I realized that it was early in the morning, way early in the morning. "Nothing," I answered, watching as his face changed out of the corner of my eye. There was no way he'd buy that nothing was wrong with the way I woke up. "It was just an ever recurring dream about me being kidnapped."

It took a few seconds but Sam finally nodded his head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He told me how much I was missed here and I was informed of our father's funeral. By the time he finished describing the funeral I was almost in tears. I was glad I killed that son of a bitch…

"Sam?" Emily's voice fluttered down the stairs. "What are you doing up so early? You better not have woken your sister up…oh."

I smiled up at Emily as she walked into the living room, yawning the entire way. "You can go back to bed, dear. I was just making sure she was okay after her nightmare," my brother said before he stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife. Before Sam came back to the couch I told him to go with his wife. He was hesitant but finally left.

After hearing their bedroom door shut I turned the TV off and headed to the stairs. It didn't take me long to find my room and I actually was touched to see that they left my room the way it was. I quickly stripped off Emmett's shirt and dressed myself in a bulky zip up hoodie and a pair of sweat pants over top of my bra and underwear. After grabbing a pair of Chuck Taylors – smiling as I laced them up – I slowly hopped down the stairs and out the back door through the kitchen.

The brisk air met my face and filled my lungs, the contrast in temperatures felling wonderfully good. I flipped my hood up and started to run along the road. Trees whizzed by as I ran at a fast human pace, keeping a good distance between me and the tree cover.

My feet carried me to the cemetery in what felt like five minutes. Trees shaded the already dark area. Large tombstones cast eerie shadows along the ground as every sound seemed to be somewhere close. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a crow cawed loudly from a tree over head.

"Shit," I cursed, pulling my hoodie closer to my body. The crow continued to make noise as I walked the poorly lit path through the cemetery. I passed rows upon rows of tombstones before I came across a grave with fresh cut daises on it. The name "Uley" was large and fancy with my father's name beside it.

I stopped in front of it and knelt down, the damp ground causing the knees of my sweats to get wet. After tracing the letters slowly, I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. A twig snapping somewhere behind me caught my attention and put me on the defensive.

Once I spun around I came face to face with Emmett Cullen. He smiled slightly before stepping forward. "I'm sorry," he said, indicating to the grave I stood beside, "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

"Rose?" I asked quietly, removing my eyes from his face. For some reason, I just couldn't look at him when he confirmed it. Sure, I hadn't really liked her or gotten to know her but that didn't mean I wanted to hear she was dead.

Emmett sat down beside me, so close that his elbow brushed against mine a few times. He sighed before nodding his head a few times. "I wish it were me who was gone and not her," I barely caught it he'd spoken so low. "When I close my eyes all I can see is her face…"

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled his large body closer to mine. He rested his head on my shoulder as the silence consumed us. A sob wrenched up from his chest as his body began to shake with the tears that would never come. I rubbed his shoulder reassuringly while pulling him closer to me.

"Shh, shh," I corned as a few tears began to prickle behind my eyes, "I know it feels like the end of the world, but it's not because everything's going to be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end."

He looked up at me for a few seconds before a small smile crept onto his face. I was suddenly wrapped up in his arms and being held tight to his chest. After returning the hug he pulled away slightly, keeping an arm around me. "I'm sorry about your father," he whispered solemnly, "But you did get to brutally mutilate the vamp that killed him."

I cracked a smile. "Yea, that was pretty great. The snap that his arm and neck made when I tore them off…I get chills just thinking about it," he grinned cheekily as I spoke. To any normal person, what I just said would probably sound crazy.

"Hey, when you were…um, _naked_ in Orillia, I noticed that you had something dark on your side. I never caught a good look at it but I'd like to know what it is…if that's not rude to ask or anything," I chuckled at the panicked look in his eyes.

I allowed the thought of telling him I got inked to linger in my mind. "You'll find out in due time," my voice was low as I replied before standing up.

Jacob Black was sitting on my porch as I walked up my driveway. He was on his feet and walking towards me in no time. When he got closer to me he stopped, scrunching his nose in disgust. "Ugh, what happened? You reek," his eyes scanned me over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I went down to the cemetery to see my dad and Emmett showed up," I answered nonchalantly, leaning against the railing. The wind blew and I pulled the sweater closer to me out of sheer habit.

He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a loving fashion. I buried my head against his chest and pulled myself closer to him as tears slowly began to cascade down my cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered delicately, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you and that you had to go through everything alone."

We stayed like that for quite a while, just holding each other like we'd never see each other again. Nothing needed to be said; after Jake apologized we lapsed into a comfortable silence. Around us, the darkness slowly began to fade as the sun started to creep up.

Jake placed his lips to my forehead tenderly and I sighed. This moment was just so pleasant and surreal. Heck, his shirt had even dried so my tears no longer soaked it. His head dropped so his chin rested on the top of my head. That's when I heard it…the rumble of his stomach.

I pulled away and began laughing. "God, something's are never going to change," he smiled with me before laughing loudly when my stomach growled too. His booming laugh shook the tree tops and flocks of birds took off quickly.

"Yea well it looks like things did change Miss Uley," he pulled me closer before placing a kiss to my temple. "You're much taller, you've got more of an appetite it seems and you look like you packed on about ten pounds of muscle."

"That and I'm way faster now," I flexed my muscles before shoving him away and taking off. He chuckled and sprinted after me, dodging the trees I ran through. I wasn't planning on heading too far from the house but I wanted to prove I was faster.

When I came around the front of my house I stopped dead in my tracks. Jacob slammed into my back, grabbing my waist as we crashed to the ground. The hands around my waist began to tickle my sides when someone clearing their throat got him to stop.

My brother stood on the last porch step, arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face. Jacob moved his hands so he'd be taking the weight off of me before he stood up. He reached down to assist me when Sam stepped down from the step.

"What on Earth are you too doing…and why do you smell like the Cullen's?" his eyes fell on me and I felt like I was a bug being examined under a microscope. Jacob moved beside me before he told Sam that we were just fooling around.

"I, uh, went to visit dad and Emmett Cullen stopped by to console me," I squirmed a bit under Sam's intense stare.

When I looked up, I saw Sam opening his mouth to probably chew me out about going out late and hanging with a vampire. Before he could say anything, though, a howl ripped through the trees. Both Jacob and Sam pivoted in time to watch a sandy wolf tear through the trees.

He phased quickly, not caring that there were no trees to cover his naked body. I turned and held a hand up to block my eyes as Jake told the boy to pull on his shorts. Even when I was told he was covered I didn't bother to turn or remove my hand.

"Paul and Jared picked up a scent near Port Angeles," Seth revealed, panting slightly, "It was the same one from the warehouse. Jared stayed back with me but Paul charged full force. We lost connection with him shortly after he got close to the leech."

My brother walked away from where I stood, catching my attention. I watched as he headed to Seth and paced a bit. "I don't understand what possesses that boy to do stupid things!" he growled, glaring into the trees. "Where's Jared?"

"He's trying to get close enough to see what's going on without being found out by the leech," I heard the urgency in Seth's voice and rolled my shoulders.

My skin felt weird. It was almost like it wasn't supposed to be my skin. Without warning, I felt my bones start to shift at the same time that familiar flame started licking away.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I began to shake, drawing the attention of all the boys around me. Sam's voice filled my ears but everything he said sounded like I was under water. Two large and calloused hands took hold of my shoulders, turning me to face him quickly. Jacob's face appeared before me and I felt my shaking subside slightly.

"Calm down," he whispered, his warm breath hitting my face and his intoxicating smell assaulting my senses. "Just take deep breaths and think about something calming."

My mind wandered to the beach, sand squishing between my toes and water lapping my feet. The sun warming anything it can tough and a breeze passing through every now and then. Looking down, a hand holds mine tightly…lovingly. Pulling my eyes away from the hands I see Jake smiling down at me.

It changed quickly, though. Jacob's face changed into Nathan's in a blink of an eye. His lips pulled up in a cynical smirk as he gripped my hand tightly. Without warning I was pulled closer to him and his lips crashed down on mine.

An animal like growl cut through the tearing, shredding, popping and cracking. When I opened my eyes I was met with my long white snout. Jacob, Sam and Seth were staring at me with wide eyes as I stretched my back like a dog.

I knew that I was mostly white and just a bit smaller than a male werewolf. My left paws were black with white legs that merged into my underbelly and chest while my right paws and legs were the complete opposite.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jake circle me slowly. He started from my left shoulder and continued behind me before stopping in front of me. I watched as he stood there and reached out one of his large, calloused hands. My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head when he scratched behind my head.

All of the boys got a chuckle out of my reaction before his hand moved to my ear and my hind leg began to thump against the ground. Jacob's hand disappeared form my head as his booming laugh echoed through the trees. It stopped, however, when Sam and him saw something that made them freeze.

Seth moved closer to my brother so he could see what the other two were shocked at. He directed his attention my way and his jaw dropped. I knew right away why everyone had suddenly stopped; I knew that they'd all seen it. The bright, blood red heart scar over my heart, showing cleanly against my white fur, was shocking enough to drop jaws.

I shifted my body to try and cover my scar but with their sharp senses I knew it would evidently be useless. They'd seen it and none of them would stop wondering or asking until they knew word for word, everything that happened. There would be no way I could get away with not telling them.

Before anyone could say anything, Seth's head snapped in the direction of the woods. "We should really go and see what Jared's found out," he looked back at me. "And go rescue Paul."

He turned his back to me, pulled his shorts off and tied them to his leg before phasing. I looked at him, seeing the height and muscle difference between him and me. His head turned in my direction and he nodded towards the forest.

Sam's voice filled the air before we could head out. "She shouldn't come with us Seth. She's not part of the pack so there's no connection. It's dangerous," I snorted in response, rolling my eyes at my brother without trying to hide it.

If he knew what I went through in Orillia he'd definitely had a different state of mind. Would I ever tell him what I went through in Orillia? Well…that's another story.

Multiple pairs of eyes lingered on my furry body, but I chose to look at one. Jacob met my stare and began pleading me with his eyes to just stay. I walked towards him slowly and looked him straight in the eye, placing my nose against his briefly. When I stepped back Jake turned to look at his alpha.

"She'll know when to leave if something goes wrong," he turned to look at me and smiled. I sat on my haunches and smiled a wolf-y grin, my tongue lolling out the side. "Sam, we don't need to be able to communicate with her if anything happens. She'll get out with the rest of us."

I could tell that Sam didn't want to let me go, the look on his face said it all. So naturally I was surprised when he rubbed his eyes and nodded his head. Jake turned his back, stripped and quickly phased while Sam walked towards the front door. "I'm writing a note for Emily but I'll be behind you," he said before disappearing from sight.

Jake walked closer to me and bumped my shoulder, nearly tossing me onto my side. I gawked at him – as much gawking as a wolf could do – and rose from my haunches only to bump his shoulder back. He turned his head to the side, allowing his tongue to loll out the side of his mussel, and went to nudge me again. I lurched to the side in time to miss his bump. When I looked up I saw his wide eyes and smirked in satisfaction. He let a defeated growl rumble up from his chest before running into the forest with Seth following. Before the Clearwater boy took off though, he nodded his head for me to follow.

After a moment's hesitation I bolted forward, enjoying the feeling of the dirt beneath my paws and the wind blowing past me. I could hear the footfalls of the two boys running ahead of me. It wasn't long before the footfalls started coming from behind me as well. With a quick turn of my head I saw a chocolate brown wolf and a gray with black wolf running behind me.

The two ran up beside me and the grey wolf turned his head my way, tongue lolling out in a smile. He pressed forward, challenging me to run faster and beat him. The chocolate brown wolf did the same.

I stayed behind for a few seconds before taking off quicker than I knew was possible. My muscles worked fast, propelling me forward with a speed that could probably rival a NASCAR. It didn't take me long to bypass the grinning wolves or to catch up and eventually pass Jake and Seth.

Their eyes were on me as I continued to run, catching the scent of vampire and, probably, my two werewolf buddies. I could hear them getting closer but it didn't matter; I could just push myself faster…

My feet dug into the ground as I stopped suddenly. A brown wolf had darted out from a nearby bush and startled me. Once I thought about it I realized that it had to have been Jared. His eyes showed both panic and curiously before his attention was directed behind me.

Jacob's russet wolf form stopped beside mine. He and Jared looked at each other, leading me to believe they were conversing. I crept away from the two, heading into the bush Jared had come out of moments earlier. After looking around for a bit a grunt caught my attention.

I lay down on my belly and inched forward, my mussel poking through the thick bushes. At first, I couldn't see anything but a large abandoned warehouse. Then I saw a shadow move behind a small shed. I crept forward on my belly again, trying not to make noise as I continued through the bush.

When my paws landed on asphalt I slowed my pace and kept low to the ground. The closer I got to the shed the stronger the vampire's and Paul's scent got. I stopped dead when another groan reached my ears.

"Quite mutt," a slightly familiar yet melodic voice hissed. "I want to be able to hear your pack when they come to rescue your sorry ass. You know, for someone who's so tough you can't seem to take the pain."

A sickening crunch echoed through the abandoned warehouse followed by Paul groaning loudly. I didn't really think about waiting for back up as I lurched forward. My mind only processed one thing: there was a leech harming someone I cared about.

I rounded the corner of the shed and saw Paul in a poll of blood, unconscious. His leg was at an odd angle but it would heal too soon for me to get Dr. Cullen here. I slowly approached his body and sniffed for any serious injury. The only thing was the large gash on the back of his head spewing blood.

Before I could get back to the others and tell them about their buddy I was tackled from the side. A dark, hooded vamp pinned me to the ground, a satisfied smirk on his face. I shifted my weight to the side and threw him off, getting back on all fours and barring my teeth.

He chuckled darkly, "So they decided to send the smallest one to rescue the hot head." My hackles rose and my lips pulled up in a grotesque wolf sneer. "Touchy, touchy. Well, I can certainly see where he gets it from."

I charged, teeth barred. He smirked at my reaction but couldn't move out of the way in time to miss my teeth in his leg. A hiss of pain escaped his lips before he slammed his foot into the top of my head. I let go while whimpering in pain.

A ferocious growl erupted from the tree cover I'd come from. I didn't dare take my eyes off the vampire though; I didn't want to end up dead. He charged at me, aiming for my hind legs before I jumped out of the way and caught his arm with my paw.

I pulled a sharp corner and bolted toward him, jumping to hopefully snap his head off. Unfortunately, I turned my head to the side for a second and the vampire clamped his hand around my throat. Before I could even blink I was slammed onto the ground. My back made a gruesome crunch as a howl of pain echoed throughout the grounds.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"Son of a bitch," she muttered after awakening from unconsciousness two days after being knocked out. Her brother had brought her and Paul to see Dr. Cullen shortly after she fell unconscious.

Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jake had all descended onto the parking lot to attack the vampire. Once he'd seen the amount of wolves he was up against he fled with Quil and Seth on his tail.

Paul had woken up several hours after Dr. Cullen had set his bones properly. He walked into her "hospital" room and sat beside Jacob, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. After a silence Paul had told Jake how he was thankful she had a poor sense of judgement because he wasn't sure what the vamp would have done with him.

She rubbed her hand over her face, hissing when she moved too fast. "You took one helluva beating missy," Emmett said, walking into her room with a tray of food in his large hands. "When they told me what happened I knew right away you'd gone without help. You're just too stubborn to wait."

"Fuck you," she muttered as she struggled to sit up. Emmett placed the tray down beside her bed and assisted her before fluffing her pillows. There was a ghost of a smile on her face the whole time.

He picked the tray up and placed it on her lap, taking a seat on the side of her bed. A grin spread across his face like wild fire, "Just say when and where, babe."

Samantha snorted before picking up apiece of toast with jam and sniffed it cautiously. The guy beside her sighed and she glared at him. "How am I to know that you didn't do something to this? For all I know, you could have put drugs into this so you can rape me while I'm under," she murmured suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the burly Cullen.

"Damn, you've foiled my diabolical plot...yet you've been unconscious for two days," he stroked his chin with a mischievous grin on his face. "I wonder how people know what happens to them when their unconscious, oh wait! People can't!"

I gawked at Emmett Cullen in astonishment. He simply smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in a very Paul-like way. With a quick flick of my wrist I'd tossed the piece of toast at him, the jam making it stick to his cheek. I grinned from ear to ear as the piece of toast slowly ran down the side of his face before landing in his lap.

"Oh I am definitely drugging your food and raping you now!" he said, smirking as he stood from my bed and moved the tray before his hands attacked my sides. I shirked and playfully fought against him.

We were preoccupied so naturally we didn't hear the door open. "What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" a voice roared in frustration. I froze momentarily, realizing that I was still, in fact, Jacob Black's girlfriend.

Emmett was pulled away from me and crashed noisily into the medical equipment Dr. Cullen kept in his office. I sat there with my mouth wide open as I watched Jake shake furiously. "What the hell Jake?" I yelled, watching as Emmett slowly stood from the debris.

"What, do you think I couldn't hear what was going on? He's talking about raping you and I come up to see him straddling you!" the more he yelled at me, the more I could feel the flame start to heat up.

I rolled my shoulders, frustrated. "If you could hear that then you should have been able to hear us joking about it," my voice remained eerily calm. Emmett, behind Jake, stared at me in confusion until he saw me shifting uncomfortably.

He tried to get my boyfriend to back off but Jake wasn't having that. After he chewed out Emmett for being in my room, joking around with me, straddling my hips, and generally being anywhere near me, Emmett left. I cursed him in my mind for leaving me there by myself to put up with the temperamental werewolf.

"I wish...," he stopped, grumbling under his breath. Thankfully his voice was so low I didn't catch it or I may have snapped. "Could you just, please, not make me want to rip any guy who looks at you to shreds?"

The flame died down almost instantly. When I looked at Jake, really looked at Jake, I could see how tired and concerned he really was. Slowly, I slipped out of the "hospital" bed and walked over to my boyfriend. He cracked a small smile before I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

We stayed like that for a while, just standing in the middle of the destroyed room in each others arms. "I'm sorry," I whispered after God knows how long, "I'm sorry."

I felt Jake squeeze me tight before he pulled away a bit. He removed one hand from my back and moved the hair away from my forehead before placing his lips there. I smiled and looked up at him, resting my head against his broad chest.

The door opened again and my brother stood on the other side with Edward behind him. "Is everything okay?" he asked, walking in and seeing the damage done. Edward stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and an unreadable face.

I told him mentally not to mention anything to anyone and that I'd tell them when I'm ready. He nodded his head curtly before smirking at something else he'd read from my mind. When nobody was paying attention I flipped Edward off and cursed him out in my head.

He chuckled before walking into the room to start cleaning Jake's mess. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper soon joined in, making the tiny office much smaller. My brother apologized for the mess and cautiously left the room, telling us all he was heading home. Jacob mumbled a cut sorry and went to help out, only to knock over the only standing shelf.

The doctor smiled and told him that it was alright but his adoptive son's laughter put a damper on his ego. I wrapped an arm around his waist and suggested he wait down stairs for me to finish helping.

"It's alright Samantha, we can clean up," Carlisle Cullen said, practically shooing me away as I started picking up the shelves and trays that had been knocked array.

I grinned sheepishly as I set the small bedside table upright. "I want to help because it was my boyfriend who made the mess in the first place. Besides, you're cell phone's ringing downstairs," I laughed at the hearing abilities I now possessed.

After Dr. Cullen left brief case in hand, the room and house lapsed into silence. Alice and Esme were cooking in the kitchen and Jacob's rumbling stomach broke the never ending silence in the Cullen house. The boys I was surrounded by chuckled at him and his werewolf appetite.

I picked up three medical books and chucked one at each of the laughing vampires. Before they could turn around, I'd busied myself with smaller things. Hands gripped my sides and before I knew it I was pinned against a wall. Emmett stared at me with a devilish grin.

"Regardless of what you may think, everyone in this room is faster than you," I looked around to see Jasper shaking his head and Edward stifling a laugh. "And I may have a reason to take you into the woods where no one can hear you scream..."

Edward placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Please remove those thoughts from your mind. It's rather...unnerving to know the things you want to do to her while her boyfriend's downstairs," he said calmly as he looked at me briefly.

It was a few seconds before Emmett Cullen released his hold on me and went back to working. I straightened my shirt and helped the boys, lifting a stack of heavy books. Jasper turned around and, once seeing me with such a heavy load, immediately relieved me of the books.

With all of us working quickly, using our super human strength to our advantage, we finished in toughly ten minutes. My thoughts lingered elsewhere though. I was worried about cutting my hair seeing as I've never had it short before. When Edward spoke, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"If you'd like," he said softly, pausing until he heard Jacob chewing below us all, "I could do it for you. I'm no professional but I'm sure it can't be that hard."

I grinned at Edward through the mirror, admiring my new short hair. My once jaw length bangs were cut just below my eyes while the rest of my hair was cut beyond my jaw. I'd asked him to cut it kind of choppy so it wasn't a boring straight cut and I'd have to say it looked good.

"Thanks Edward," my smile couldn't have possibly gotten any larger unless I'd had a Glasgow smile. "It's wonderful, are you sure you wouldn't want to make a living off this?"

He chuckled and dismissed the idea. "May I ask you a question?" I sighed as I got out of the chair I'd been sitting in and began sweeping up the piles of hair. Ever since he'd read my mind I knew he was dying to ask me why.

"They don't need to know what I did or went through while I was in Orillia. Besides, I'll tell them when I'm ready to admit to my demons," I explained, picking up the dust pan to empty it out.

When I looked at him I watched as his lip pulled up ever so slightly. "Not what I had in mind but I'll take that too," he cleared his throat briefly. "What I wanted to ask you was why you don't want him to know your feelings?"

I could feel my mouth go bone dry. What was I going to say?


	21. Chapter Twenty

Jacob had been shocked when he'd seen Samantha walk down the stairs at the Cullen home yesterday. Her short hair had caused him to freeze and just stare at her. Of course, she squirmed under his intense stare but eventually he walked towards her with a smile.

"I didn't know you were planning on chopping off your hair now; it looks good," he'd placed an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. When she'd blushed he'd grinned wider and placed his lips to her forehead.

Now, Jake was getting used to seeing Samantha with her hair constantly in her eyes. Sam had been ticked with her suddenly cutting it but he reminded him that it would be better for her wolf form. A few of the boys in the pack teased her for the length of it and claimed she looked a bit masculine.

"Piss off," she groaned while trying to eat her breakfast under the constant watch of the boys. Jacob stayed by her side and glared at everyone to try and get them to stop. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Paul mused that it would probably be a god idea and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. "Oh for fuck's sake!" she slammed her hands down on the table in pure frustration. Her lips pulled up in an ugly sneer as she stood from the table. "Would you all just knock it off?"

"Samantha," Jake stood and tried coaxing her to calm down as she stormed outside. "Samantha, come on." It was no use, she walked behind a nearby bush, stripped and phased to her wolf form.

With her hair cut shorter, the scar on her chest was far more prominent on her white fur. She shook, her whole body moving from side to side before turning her large head towards Jake. He saw the frustration and slight pain in her eyes just before she turned around and bolted into the trees.

Jacob Black headed back into the Uley home with a glare pointed completely at Paul. "You're such a pain in the ass," he hissed, plopping down in his chair angrily. His hands gripped the utensils by his plate in a vice. "She saved your sorry ass from that God forsaken vampire and then you have the nerve to make fun of her? You're twisted."

The room was silent save for the occasional sound of cutlery hitting plates. Paul refused to look up from his food as Jake finally dropped his glare to the table. After a few bites he stood from the table and placed his dishes in the sink. He was planning on going out to find Samantha when her older brother walked down stairs.

"I think we should make her a part of the pack later on tonight," he said softly, carrying Kate in his arms. "We'll talk to her later and make sure she's interested then we'll go through everything. It's not safe for her not to have a connection with any of us in wolf form."

"Speaking of wolf form," Jacob chuckled sarcastically as he told Samantha's brother about Paul's assigning ways. Both were aware that the others were listening as they spoke of her taking off in frustration.

Kate began mumbling nonsense while staring at her hands like any child would. Her father grinned down at her before turning his attention back to his beta. All attention was drawn to her when she muttered something coherent. "'Mantha," she said, placing her palms out for Jake. "'Ant 'Mantha!"

Both shape shifters grinned happily down at the little baby. The boys in the kitchen walked into the living room with astonished looks on their faces. Embry walked towards his alpha and took her tiny hand in his. "Can you say "Embry"?" he cooed, making funny faces the whole time.

Kate stared up at him with a blank stare before pulling her hand from his. "Nwh! 'Ant 'Mantha! _'Ant 'Mantha!_" the tiny baby's voice rose as she continued to call out for Samantha.

A few snickers at Embry's defeated expression from being rejected by a baby were thrown out. Her father, however, began trying to calm her down as her screams slowly turned to wailing. Jake tried to get her attention by making funny faces but it didn't work.

Her crying continued for a few minutes before the front door was thrown open. Samantha walked into the house and headed straight to her brother and niece. "What'd Paul do, allow her to look at his face?" she sneered in disgust, taking her niece from her brother.

The wailing from the tiny baby stopped almost instantly. Kate began saying her name over and over again until her eyes slowly started to droop. Her tiny hand was pressed against the exposed skin of Samantha's chest, over top of her scar.

Jacob watched as she gently rocked back and forth with a baby that practically moulded to her side. He watched as the small smile worked its way onto her face as she looked down at the tiny baby. Slowly, he walked towards her and placed his hands on her waist. She turned to look at him and smiled brightly.

"She's been calling your name ever since I brought her down stairs," Sam said, smiling slightly at the sight of his sister and his beta with a child in their arms.

Samantha chuckled and gently handed Kate over to her father. "Yea, well, I'd probably be screaming too if I saw his ugly face," she pointed at Paul who was shovelling the food remaining on his plate in his mouth.

"You know what?" he growled as he stood, placing his plate on the coffee table gently. "I used to think that Sam was all black because he had a black heart. But now, seeing your wolf form both white and black I have to think that the bit of white has to show you've got just as black a heart as your brother."

Jake looked at his pack mate as he began to shake furiously. He couldn't fathom the idea of his friend saying such...such blasphemy about his mate. After turning his head briefly he saw that Samantha was simply frozen.

The room seemed to freeze with her as all eyes seemed to lock on Paul. A phone ringing up stairs didn't cause anyone to falter. Sam, who'd ascended the stairs to put Kate to bed, walked back down them with his sister's phone in his hand.

"It's a boy named Matthew Colley, he said for you to go and meet him at a diner in Port Angeles shortly," that seemed to jolt Samantha to life. She sprang forward and grabbed the cell phone from her brother before rushing to her room.

Jake walked up to Paul and bumped his chest against his. "What the fuck was that, huh?" he glared at his pack mate as he fought to keep his emotions under control. "You know, if you hadn't started to pick at her she wouldn't have the black heart you referred to."

"I'm pretty sure she had it way before I came along," he chuckled humourlessly, shifting his eyes to Samantha's brother momentarily. "You know, that little bit of white that she has on her body? I find it strange that it's over her heart."

That was it. Jacob pounced forward, gripping the front of Paul's shirt tightly. Their alpha old them to take it outside because Kate had just gone down for her nap. The two werewolves looked at each other before storming out the door and continuing their argument.

Sam sunk into a nearby chair and ran his hand over his face. "It's alright," Embry placed a hand on his alpha's shoulder while keeping his eyes straight, "Samantha's a good kid, she'll straighten Jake out."

"Yea, and hopefully show Paul what's coming to him," Quil added, snickering at the idea of Samantha beating up big, tough Paul.

After a curt nod, the room feel silent. The only sound was coming from upstairs in Samantha's bedroom. It took a few minutes but she finally walked from her room and began to descend the stairs. She was no longer in her sweats, having changed into a pair of too short jeans and a too small top.

"I'm going out," she said discreetly while sliding her cell into her pocket and slipping on a pair of skate shoes. "Don't know when I'll be home, I've got my cell on me though."

As she made her way to the door, the two feuding werewolves toppled into the house. Sam sharply told them to get out and watched as Paul threw Jacob out the door. He turned his eyes to his little sister and stood. Just before he could get a word out, Jacob pulled from the fight.

"Where are you going?" he wondering, watching Paul get up from the ground slowly. His eyes lingered on her body a bit too long for Sam's liking as a throw pillow hit him in the side of the head.

Samantha looked up to meet her boyfriend's gaze. "Matt's house," she replied, stepping to the side to go around him. Before she could pass him, however, he reached out and took a hold of her bicep.

The gaze she fixed him with caused him to hesitate for a moment. "Well, who's Matt?" his tone was strict and slightly cold, a tone that may have come from an overprotective father or brother.

She pulled her arm from his grip quickly. "He's a friend, if you must know," Samantha bit, turning to glare at Paul as she descended the stairs. "And I'm going to Port Angeles, just so I don't have to explain that to you later."

With that said, everyone watched as Samantha skipped before taking off into the trees. The looks from the boys practically mirrored each others.

"Pfft, she's not that fast," Paul chided as he walked up the front steps. After shoving Jake out of the way, he continued, "I'd beat her annoying ass any day."


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

I gawked at Matthew in complete and utter astonishment. "You're serious?" my mind couldn't wrap around the piece of information I'd been fed. "You're not pulling my leg or anything?"

He chuckled, picking up a fry before tossing it my way. "Why would I kid about something as extreme as this?" Matt's eyes widened, pulling my lips up in a smile. "Mark Hanson from Universal Music never would kid about wanting to hear you in person. Or sign you to a contract."

A small squeak passed through my lips and I ducked under the dessert menu to avoid the stares of the restaurant customers. Matt grinned at me and took a bite of his cheeseburger, spilling ketchup on his shirt. I laughed at him before tossing a napkin over the table at him.

"If you want," I grinned wildly, "I could talk to the waitress and see if we can get you a bib."

I had to dodge an on coming French fry as my grin grew. "Oh, ha ha, we've got a comedian in the house," he picked up his drink and pointed a finger my way. "Just remember who got you noticed by Mark Hanson, huh?"

After moving my hands around to get him to leave that subject alone the waitress came by. I told her that we'd like to take the check now. Matt looked at me funny but waited for her to leave before speaking. "What about dessert? I mean, look at the cherry cheesecake they have here!" he whined, much like a child.

"Matty," I stretched out his name longer than necessary. Once my hand sat on his he finally removed his wide eyes from the tiny menu. "We'll head down to La Push and I'll introduce you to my sister-in-law's cooking."

It took a while but Matt finally put down the menu. "Fine," he grumbled as he stood up definably, "But she better have some kickass baked goods or I'm dragging you back here."

I agreed and placed a ten dollar bill on the table as Matt did the same. We both climbed into his truck and I told him where and when to turn as we made our way to La Push. It took us fifteen minutes – Matt took a wrong turn and didn't want to admit it – to get down to First Beach.

"I think it'd be better if it wasn't so gloomy out," he mused, kicking a rock from its bed in the dirt. Sure, it may only be the first week of July but it's still dark and gloomy some days.

A cool breeze swept past us and Matt pulled his arms into his chest. I laughed at him, spreading my arms out wide before walking down the beach. After a few moments Matt was by my side with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

"Are you going to tell me who those people in Orillia were?" he muttered after God knows how long.

I remained quiet, just walking with my best friend. "Yea," I stretched out, longer than necessary. "Are you going to tell me how you got Mark Hanson to know about my singing?"

"Yea," I looked over at him to see a small smile on his face. "Once I get some dessert in my belly!"

A laugh passed through my lips as he started to sound strangely similar to the pack. I turned to look at him to see a slightly desperate look on his face. "Come on," I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the beach. "It's not too far from here so I hope you don't mind walking."

"Oh my God," he moaned, slowly pulling the form from his mouth. I choked on my iced tea as I laughed at my best friend. Sam stared at him curiously and I put my hand over my mouth to ensure I didn't spit out my drink. "Mmm."

My brother raised an eyebrow at me, briefly glancing at Matt before excusing himself from the table. I glanced at him and excused myself as well, following behind Sam. A moment of silence passed while he stood with his back to me but when he turned around I was ready to run.

"Do I want to know?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest in a fatherly manor. I stared up at him and looked back in at Matthey Colley, savouring his cheesecake.

"Yea, about that," I ran a hand over the back of my neck as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "You see, I asked for the check before he got dessert so I told him that he could have something Emily made. It was coincidental that she made cheesecake and he wanted that."

I watched as my brother moved so he could see my best friend. "He's rather odd, don't you think?" he pressed, turning his attention away from Matt when he started licking the plate.

"That's, uh, how he is...?" to be completely honest, watching Matt literally pick his plate up to lick it shocked me. I didn't know that he would actually do...that!

Matt appeared in the doorway with crumbs and cheesecake on his nose, chine and cheeks. I stepped towards him and brushed a few crumbs from his face before he whipped his face himself.

"Who's this?" Jacob asked as he walked into the house without knocking, the entire pack walking in behind him. I took a step away from Matt, realizing just how close I actually was to him. The pack scrutinized him, watching his every move like hawks.

I smiled, slightly forced, and looked at Sam for help out of the corner of my eye. He pretended I wasn't looking at him. "This is Matthew Colley –"

"Her best friend!" Matt added cheerily, pulling me closer after throwing an arm around my waist.

Jacob's eyes darted to his hand instantly. "He was there for me in Orillia," I finished, trying to avoid eye contact with my boyfriend without making it obvious.

I lifted my eyes when Matt shifted, only to see him leaning forward to shake hands with Jake. "Thank you," my eyes practically bugged out of my head when Jacob Black said that. "I'm happy she had someone there for her when none of us could."

Matt's eyes fell on me and I knew it was about time to start explaining things. "Well, you're welcome. If I'd known she had so many people who cared about here I'd have helped," I could practically hear my skin sizzle from the intensity of his stare.

"Well with her kidnappers being as violent as they are..."

"Kidnappers?"

I swear I could hear a pin drop. Before I bothered to lift my eyes to meet anyone's stare I cursed Jake to hell and back. When my eyes lingered on Matt I could see shock and disappointment linger on the surface.

"Yea," I mumbled, fidgeting uncontrollably, "My two "rents" were my kidnappers."

Matt just stared at me in complete astonishment. "Wow, why didn't you tell me about that? I thought we were best friends..."

I kept my head and eyes down. "She couldn't tell you about it because she could have put a lot of people in danger," Jake supplied. "Her kidnappers were violent."

"So then...," Matt's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Why would they be pissed with you getting a tattoo then?"

Every single pair of eyes turned in my direction and bore into my skull. My brother's and boy friend's stares seemed to penetrate the hardest. I glared at Matt in frustration and he took that as his leave. Once the sound of his footsteps faded I braced myself for Hell to come.

"You got a tattoo?" Sam roared, more than likely waking Kate from her nap. I could see a fire light up behind his eyes and made a mental note to kill my best friend for this later.

A stream of profanities just played in my head like a broken record. I could tell them I'd gotten just one tattoo but if and when they saw the others I'd be in deep shit. Biting my lip, my shoulders slumped forward. "Four," I mumbled, hoping that the bionic hearing I shared with them wouldn't pick it up.

"What was that?" he practically hissed. It probably would have been a helluva lot better if he'd grabbed me and thrown me against the wall. I simply couldn't take the stares!

"I don't have a tattoo," the stares turned confused and I couldn't look at anyone. "I have...four."

I swear to God the shit hit the fan then. Slowly, I lifted my eyes and quickly scanned the room of faces. Every single aw was on the floor. "You have four tattoos?" Paul asked, breaking the silence that seemed to be never ending.

After I nodded my head I was expecting my brother to take me to Dr. Cullen to get them removed. When I looked at him he just stared back at me with a disappointed expression on his face. I couldn't look away, much to my dismay.

"Where and what are they?" he finally asked, voicing the question that was probably filtering around in all their heads.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately. "Why does it matter?" my voice wasn't snippy, it was completely and utterly stripped of all emotion.

"Why does it –why does it matter?" if Kate wasn't awake before, she certainly was now. "You're my little sister and, since dad passed away, my responsibility. Because you live under my room you live under my rules and seeing as I can't prevent you from having them I might as well see if they're appropriate."

Something inside me felt weird. With a defeated and mechanical nod I rolled up my sleeve and showed my brother my wrist.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Paul was grinning at me from across the dinner table. After I'd shown them all my tattoos he was the one who smiled the whole time. Hell, the only one who's spoken since then was Emily to announce dinner and Kate. The wee girl yammered on to fill the silence as we ate.

I pushed my half eaten dinner away and asked to be excused. Sam nodded his head, not bothering to look up at me or anyone...no, just me. As I walked out of the kitchen I felt the eyes of the boys linger on the back of my neck, sides and wrists.

Like a zombie I headed up the stairs towards my bedroom. After collapsing onto my bed I waited for something, anything to happen. I felt strangely empty, sort of like a hole was punched through my chest where my heart should have been...

"Can I come in?" Jacob's voice and his head entering my room drew my attention away from my lack of emotions. I nodded my head and watched his large build walk through the door frame. "Are you okay? You seem...off."

I looked around my room at all the pictures I had on the walls and dressers. "Yea, I'm fine," I hated the way my voice sounded.

"Are you -" Sam's voice cut him off.

It was a curt and simply command that caused slight excitement to course through my being. "Let's go get the vampire."

Jake shot an apologetic look my way before walking to the door. He looked over his shoulder at me, debating something until Sam barked another order and he shot down the stairs. I stared at the spot he once stood only to hear them talking in the backyard. After walking over to look out, I watched them all phase quickly and head out into the forest elegantly.

I stood at the window for a moment or two when it started to drizzle. Just the thought of chasing after a vampire got my heart racing. The flame started to lick deep inside me as a miniscule smile pulled up the corners of my lips.

In the blink of an eye I was down the stairs and out in a bush. I stripped quick, phased and picked up my clothes in my mouth. At breakneck speed, I tore through the forest, heading towards the one and only Cullen home.

Once in a bush, I phased back and changed into my previous attire. I bounded up the front steps with the fire still coursing through my veins happily. Before I could even lift my knuckles to the door it was thrown open by a grinning Emmett Cullen.

"Hey!" he greeted cheerily, wrapping his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "What're you doing here?"

I scowled, feigning hurt. "Why, do you not want me here? And to think...," Emmett released me and I slowly started to descend the stairs. "I was going to show you my tattoos..."

Emmett pulled me back up the stairs and into the house so fast I had to put my hand on the wall to stabilize myself. He grinned at me childishly before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the couch.

"So, where are your tattoos?" he pressed, lifting my shirt to try and find one. I swatted his hands away and scooted further down the couch. "Lower back, thigh, arm, or maybe your chest? Come on, show me!"

I grinned and showed him the tattoo for my dad on my wrist. He examined it thoroughly before looked up at me. I turned to my side and lifted my shirt, turning to the other side to show him the other. After he'd seen those I turned my back to him and moved my hair to the side.

The room was quiet for a bit as his rock hard hands slowly traced the barcode tattoo on the back of my neck. "Samantha?" he asked, drawing my attention. Truth be told, as his cold finger tips brushed over my skin I felt completely at ease.

"Yea?" I sat up straighter, cracking my back.

His fingers left my body only for the palms of his hands to land on my shoulders and massage them. "What's your middle name?" my eyes were closed in absolute bliss and I almost didn't catch his question.

"Hmm," I grinned as his hands dug into my back pleasantly. "Elizabeth, my middle name is Elizabeth."

"My mother's name was Elizabeth," he mused as he paused momentarily. "I like it; it's such a fitting name for someone with such beauty as you."

I blushed and leaned back into his hands. "Unless you can control yourself around blood I'd suggest you stop," he chuckled behind me and moved his leg.

Without conformation, he placed a hand around my waist and pulled me back so I was leaning against him. He reached forward and grabbed the remote to change the television channel when I took it from him. I could feel his eyes on the side of my head and grinned in satisfaction.

"Aw, come on!" he whined in defeat. "I don't want to watch some sappy chick show! Monster Jam is on!"

I turned my head to look at him after turning to a timeless classic. "Oh would you quit your pathetic whining?" I moved around to make myself more comfortable. "You're going to shut up and watch Titanic with me, got it?"

Emmett raised a hand to salute me. "Yes ma'am."

"Em?" Sam and the boys walked in the Uley home several hours after leaving. Unfortunately, they lost his scent somewhere near the Canadian border. "Emily?"

His wife walked down the stairs carrying their child in her arms. "Yes dear?" she asked delicately, walking up to him and pecking him on the lips.

"Can you put the kettle on? I'll put Kate to bed," Sam took Kate from his wife and cradled her in his arms. He walked up to her nursery and placed her in the crib, pulling the light blanket up her tiny body.

Before he headed back to the stairs he walked to Samantha's room to see what she was up to. He knocked on the door and pushed it open, getting ready to speak to his sister. When he saw the room was empty he rushed down the stairs.

All the boys looked up as their alpha rushed through the living room to the kitchen. A few got up and walked in after him. "Emily," Sam began agitation evident in his voice. "Do you know where Samantha is?"

"What do you mean, she's here isn't she? I mean, we left her here," Jake mused, emotions flashing in his eyes.

"She left shortly after you guys did but she didn't mention where she was heading," she said when she turned around with the kettle in her hand. Once she'd poured the boiling water in all their cups she leaned against the counter with her mug. "I'm pretty sure she phased to get there..."

"She's going to be the death of me," Sam muttered. "We have to get her into the pack because without the connection I think she's going to give the rest of us a heart attack."

"I'll call the Cullen's and see if any of them have seen her recently. Maybe Edward will be able to find out where she is...," Jake stood and grabbed the house phone, dialling the number, unfortunately, from memory.

The phone was picked up on the second ring. "Hello, Cullen residence, Edward speaking," the calm and collective voice of the eldest Cullen brother said.

"Have you or anyone else in your...family seen Samantha recently?" he asked as the worry spread through him like wildfire. "Like, within the last three hours?"

There was silence on the Cullen's end of the phone and Jake was about ready to naw on his nails. He could hear the phone changing hands and brief whispering before the silence again.

"Jacob?" Emmett's voice floated towards Jake effortlessly.

Without hesitation, the Black boy ran a hand over his face. "You haven't seen Samantha within the last three hours, have you?"

"Yea," Jacob's lips pulled up slightly and a sigh of relief passed through his mouth. "She's been over here for the past three hours. We've been watching the Titanic before she fell asleep."

"I'm on my way," Jake slammed the phone into its holder.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

"Come on, the faster you get your butt down these stairs the sooner we can begin and the faster you can get back to texting Matt," my brother called from the bottom of the stairs as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

I slinked down the stairs in a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. Sam walked me out of the house and directed me behind a bush. Before I could phase a rope was thrown at me. "Keep this," he said with his back to me. "When we go on patrol we tie our clothes to our legs."

It only took me a few moments to strip and phase, something I learned to be proud of. When I emerged from the bushes I shook out my fur, grateful that I'd cut it when I had. Sam looked at me and nodded his head, silently telling me to follow him.

"You'll have to be accepted by every member of the pack before you can become one yourself," he said as he walked along side my wolf form.

We walled along in silence before we came across a field with nine large shape shifters in the middle. Sam instructed me to sit at the beginning of the line before he retreated to the bushes. He emerged, his black fur catching the sunlight slightly.

He'd told me that I had to stop in front of each and every member in the line. If I wasn't accepted by one then I wasn't in the pack, as simple as that. With a locked jaw I stood and walked in front of Leah.

Leah was the first in line and immediately nodded her head. I looked up at her only to see a wolf-y grin on her face. Her brother – my past lover – was next and did the exact same. Quil took a little longer, sniffing me before deciding I was okay. His counterpart, Embry, took twice as long as Quil did.

The two I hadn't met until yesterday – Brady and Colin – had large wolf-y grins on their faces and nodded their heads without remorse. All heads turned their way, thought, and led me to suspect that they'd thought something inappropriate.

Jared had take the same amount of time Embry had, sniffing and what not, before he nodded his head. When I stopped in front of Paul, I knew it was over.

"_If you don't get accepted by all the members of the pack," my brother said for about the tenth time, "You'll have to leave or stop shifting completely. We can't have another wolf, even if she is my sister, on claimed land." _

I expected Paul to turn his nose up quickly and was shocked when he actually took his time to examine me. He took longer than Embry and Jared but in the end I was shocked. He'd accepted me. Slowly, I walked in front of Jacob next.

He looked at me for a brief second before nodding his head. It was then that I heard whispers in my head. Sam grinned and let out a wolf-y chuckle/bark before I walked towards him and stopped. When he nodded his head the voices came at me full force, making me jump in surprise.

A few laughs fluttered around in my head, far too loud for my liking. "_Alright, alright guys, calm down_," Sam's thoughts invaded my head. "_Now that we have our newest pack member we can talk about the vamp we've been chasing._"

I felt someone picking through my mind and froze. All the talking in my head stopped as I began to panic. Memories of my time in Orillia, including my killing Alex, flashed before my eyes in my panic.

"_You...you killed someone?_" Seth's voice was soft and full of astonishment. He, along with the whole pack, was probably never expecting that.

Without warning, I darted from the clearing towards the house, aware of the questions fluttering around in the packs' heads. When I got to the bush I'd phased in, I changed back and quickly pulled on my clothes.

Emily was sitting in the living room when I entered, watching TV with Claire and Kate. She looked up as I closed the door and stood with a concerned look on her face. "Samantha, what's wrong? Are you okay?" as she walked towards me I could hear the boys' paws hitting the ground at breakneck speed.

"I'm fine, I'm just going up to my room," I rushed out, taking the stairs three at a time as I practically flew up them. By the time I closed and locked my door the voices of the boys wafted up the stairs.

I slid down the door, keeping my back pressed against it firmly as my mind wondered. They all knew what I went through, they all saw what I was forced to endure and they knew what I did. I killed someone, even if he was my rapist.

There was a knock on the door. "Samantha?" Jake's voice passed through the door and I just felt worse. "Samantha, come on, talk to me please."

The doorknob above my head rattled before Jake decided to knock again. I stood quickly and turned my radio on full blast before grabbing my cell and resuming my previous position. A _Three Days Grace _song spewed from the speakers as I riled off a text to Matt.

When he texted back I typed away again. Matt was in the process of setting up a set for me to perform for Mark. My phone beeped with a date and time, Friday at noon. Another text came in saying it was going to be at First Beach.

I stared at the text message on my phone for a second before dialling Matt's number quickly. "Hey, what's wrong?" he picked up on the first ring.

"How are you going to set the set up at First Beach and what on Earth am I going to play?" I asked, partly listening to the world beyond the door.

Matt laughed in my ear. "Silly girl," my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I wrote songs for you to sing and I was hoping you and your band of buff boys would help set up the venue."

"So when were you thinking we start this?" I sighed, thinking of having to talk to the boys to get them to help me and Matt.

Without any hesitation, my best friend answered, "Tomorrow morning."

"Yea, sure, drop by at whatever time is floating around in your messed up head and we'll help. See you then," good Lord help me.

An obscene and relentless horn woke me up from my uncomfortable sleep. I looked around the room to see I'd fallen asleep against the door. After rubbing my eyes of sleep I realized that my bedroom window was open. Cautiously standing, I almost jumped when my closet opened and someone walked out.

"Fuck, Jake, you scared the shit out of me," I placed a hand over my heart and watched as he tossed an outfit on my bed. "Why'd you come in my window?"

He gave me a look that questioned my mentality. "Your door was locked and you were leaning against it so none of us could break it down. Now put these on and get outside so Matt will stop honking his horn," he sighed as he looked outside.

I walked over to my open window and leaned out until I could see Matt perfectly. "Matt, stop that annoying honking for Christ's sake! It's eight in the morning, we're up, now stop trying to wake the dead!" I barked, seriously agitated.

When I pulled my upper body back inside my room I saw Jake grinning at me from ear to ear. I raised an eyebrow at him before he started moving closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I've got to get dressed," I mumbled as I tried to avoid eye contact.

His hot breath on the back of my neck caused a shiver to run up and down my spine. "You can change right here, I don't mind," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Jake," I turned around and placed my hands on his chest. "Go wait in my closet and I'll call you when I'm done, 'kaye?"

The look Jacob shot me made my insides squeeze. I felt back for kicking my boyfriend out of the room but I just wasn't comfortable in front of him right now. He knew I was raped and scarred, that made me feel...like he'd look at me differently. Like, he wouldn't want me anymore.


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

I smiled as the sun warmed my face while I was sprawled out in the back of Matt's truck. There were a few sheets of plywood underneath me as I took a small break from building the stage.

"Come on, get your ass up and help," Paul said as he pulled the plywood underneath me. I moved with the plywood as half of it hung over the side of the bed. "We're doing this to get your ass signed by a record label so quit lying around."

Jared walked up behind Paul and the two shared a look. Before I could react to anything the two pulled the sheets of plywood out of the truck and flipped me onto the ground.

The two walked off laughing as I was left to dust the sand off myself. I got up slowly and grabbed the two by fours that were in Sam's pick up. A few boys walking through the parking lot whistled as I walked away with the lumber on my shoulder.

I looked back to see that they'd stopped and wiggled my hips a little as I headed down the beach. Jake and Sam smiled up at me as I dropped the wood outside of the frame they were building.

"I'm going to head over and see if Emily's made anything for us to drink. Do we need anything else?" my eyes lingered over the boys, watching as they whipped their brows of sweat.

All the boys were without shirts because of the surprising head. "Just bring refreshments," my brother said. "Lots of refreshments."

I saluted him and walked away, feeling Jacob's eyes on my rear until I got to Sam's truck. "Hey, Missy, get your ass out of that truck and come do some work!" Colin called out from down the beach.

I waved out the window rather childishly before driving away with the radio blasting. IN the rear view mirror I could see a few boys shake their heads.

The drive home was short and Emily had the front door open waiting for someone to pick up the refreshments. "Okay, I've got a few pitchers of lemonade, a jug of water, several 2L pop bottles, a couple pitchers of iced tea, and there are cups in the coolers with them. Oh, Samantha, the coolers are just..."

"By the door? Thanks Emily. There's ice in the cooler, right?" I put one of the three coolers on top of another and lifted them with a slight groan.

She walked out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands and a killer outfit on her body. She was nodding her head before her eyes lingered on the two coolers I was holding. As I was carrying them to the truck I heard Emily grab the one cooler I left behind. Once all the coolers were in the bed I turned to my sister-in-law.

"So, you're looking hot," I mused, watching as she blushed slightly. "Has my brother seen this or are you planning on showing him later...?"

Emily was blushing like a school girl when I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. She wore a pair of shorts that were shy of mid thigh and a black camisole that showed off just the right amount of skin for a mom.

"Yea well do you want to wear Jake's eyes as a new accessory or do you like watching Colin and Brady lose their minds around you?" she laughed as it was my turn to blush.

I pulled out my phone and looked up at Em. "Would you mind if I took a picture to tease my brother with?" she grinned at my changing the subject but posed none the less as I snapped a picture.

Smiling, I stashed my phone in my pocket and climbed in the driver's side, biding goodbye to my sister-in-law. As quick as I'd gotten home I was back at the beach. Surprisingly, the boys that were in the parking lot before were still there.

They smiled at me when I slipped out of the driver's seat and their eyes roamed me mercilessly. "Hey toots," the tallest of the four drawled, trying to make his voice husky and sexy, to no prevail. "You wanna shake those hips for me?"

"Pfft, why would she wanna show you what she's got when she can be sticking that ass out for anyone to touch when she's getting sweaty working?" I turned and looked at the short blonde guy in pure disgust.

A hand ran up my back before pulling me close to his side. "These guys bothering you, love?" Jake's rough and husky voice filled my ears and I grinned in triumph. The boys' eyes widened as the rest of my pack, and my best friend, joined Jake and I.

The boys shook their heads profusely before scampering off towards a car parked nearby. I laughed as I watched them drive off quickly. When I turned around I saw the boys fighting off laughter themselves.

"There's lemonade, water, pop, and iced tea. Cups and ice are in the coolers with them," I said, walking around to the bed of the truck and hopped inside.

Jake hoisted himself inside as well and filled a cup with ice before pouring lemonade. He extended the glass to me and repeated it to make himself a cold cup. I enjoyed the difference in temperature as I took a large sip.

"Okay, come on, move your asses! We've been doing a lot of the work and you two are just lounging around sipping lemonade like old ladies!" Paul called as he walked down the beach. "Let's go, Uley, we're doing this for you."

I downed the last of my lemonade and crunched on the ice cubes. After practically pealing off the plaid shirt I was wearing I walked down to where Paul was and grabbed his tool belt from around his waist.

The belt sat low on my hips, threatening to fall at any given time. I could feel eyes on me as I bent over the plywood, nailing the planks into place to finish the walls. Jared came up beside me and helped, shifting planks into position so I could nail them.

"You know," Paul mused in a rather seductive tone. "You handle that hammer way too well...if you know what I mean."

I grabbed the first thing from the belt and tossed it at him only to hear a grunt as a response. When I turned to look his way, I saw him favouring his head and holding a wrench. A small smile worked its way onto my face.

He turned his head in my direction and glared at me. Before I could blink, he'd tossed the wrench at my head. My hand shot up and caught it before it could collide.

"You need to try a little harder, sweet heart," I grinned before stashing the wrench back in my belt and going back to hammering the boards together.

I was suddenly thrown to the side and straddled, pain shooting up from my side. Paul was hovering over m, slightly confused by my facial expression. Jared had walked over and stood with a similar expression as Paul until he froze, sniffing the air.

"Uh, Paul," he hadn't moved from his spot and kept his voice low. "You might want to get off her..._now_."

"What? Why...oh," he slowly got off of me and backed away, smelling the blood his counterpart had. "Shit."

I was kind of in shock at this point. Paul and Jared stared at me with uneasy expressions on their face. Slowly moving my hand towards my waist, I reached into the nail pouch and pulled the four nails out of my skin.

"Fuck," I hissed while staring at the blood stained nails. Jared offered me a hand and slowly helped me stand, holding his other hand out to take the nails.

Jacob was by my side in an instant, his hands taking the tool belt off my hips. I winced slightly as his finger tips brushed over the holes on my waist. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern covering every aspect of emotion he possessed.

I nodded my head, surprised at the pain tiny nails brought on. Jake gave me a look that questioned my reply so I added a smile to the mix. "I'm fine, I think I'm just going to work on the floor though, let Jared and Paul get back to their bit," I took a hold of Jacob's hand and let him walk behind me as I headed to my brother.

He smiled at me and pressed his lips on the back of my neck when we stopped in front of Sam. He looked up at us before I tossed my phone at him. "What do you want me to do with this?" I explained that he was to go to my pictures when his jaw dropped.

"Yea, my reaction exactly...," I trailed off, allowing Jake to mould against my back. Asides from the sweat, it was really comforting. "Well, without the boner that is."


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

All the boys in the pack, including the Cullen boys, cheered as I finished my twenty minute set. Matt and Mark were seated on a log nearby, speaking in whispers my heading could barely pick up.

"Thank you, La Push, Washington!" I raised a fist in the air and a few people cheered more. My pack was slightly laughing at me and I was thankful there were other people here too.

I set my guitar in its case near the back wall and walked down the three steps to the "fans". A few people asked for an autograph while others patted me on the back and said I did well. I smiled all the same at everyone as I kept stealing glances of Matt and Mark.

When the two stood I watched with the rest of the crowd as they walked my way. "Miss Uley, we'd be more than happy to have you on our team," I think my heart stopped beating as he pulled out the contract. "Just sign this and we'll talk about your album."

Oh my _God_!

Jacob was waiting on my front porch when Matt dropped me off after my first day in the recording studio. He smiled and stood as Matt's truck faded from sight. "How was your studio time, babe?" he wrapped me in a tight bear hug.

"Everyone was really nice and I finished rather quickly, they said my voice was great so we didn't need to do a lot of takes," I smiled as his breath tickled my nose.

He smiled, his hands dropping from my waist to my hips as his head lowered. I watched as his lips got closer to mine and stretched up the few centimetres to press my lips to his. When our lips touched and moulded together perfectly I felt like I was floating on air.

I don't know how long it was until we pulled apart, but when we did I was practically gasping for air. Jake smiled down at me with a dazed look in his eyes before placing hi slips to my forehead. "I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you," I pulled myself closer to him and engulfed myself in his heavenly scent, leather, woods and smoke. It was honestly the best thing I'd smelt.

He pulled away and looked down at me before grabbing my hand. I looked at him confused as I followed along, trying to figure out where he was taking me. Jacob's hand was large and basically engulfed mine; his calluses making a small smile find its way onto my face.

It was times like these when I was thankful the connection wasn't there while we were in human form. Because, to be frank, these thoughts would make my big brother blush.

"Jacob," I finally asked as he continued to drag me through the woods, "Where on Earth are you taking me?"

Jacob turned around and grinned mischievously at me. "You'll see, just keep walking, it's not too far," he trailed off, turning back to look at the forest around us.

After a few more minutes we came across a beautiful clearing with beams of light coming down through the tree cover. The light twinkled off dew droplets on the flower petals and leaves. The flowers that lined the floor were simply mesmerising.

"Oh...my...Jake, this place is simply breathtaking," I stared up at him in awe before looking around the clearing we stood in.

Jacob turned to me and smiled, wrapping his arms around me once more. "Yea," he whispered in my ear, "But it's nothing compared to you."

I blushed and moulded into Jake, blissfully taking in the moment. We stayed like that for a while, the sun moving through the tree tops and casting different shadows. Suddenly, Jake pulled me down with him to lie on the slightly damp grass.

"What are you doing?" I giggled while I lay on Jacob's chest, fingers curling under the flannel shirt he wore.

His hands rested low on my hips before he placed his lips to my forehead. "Spending time with my beyond gorgeous girlfriend after her day in the recording studio," he murmured against my skin.

"You're cute," I snuggled closer to him, tracking random shapes on his chest.

His chest reverberated under my fingertips as his husky laugh filled the space around us. He moved his hand so he was holding me as his other hand traced shapes on my arm. I felt my eyes start to flutter in complete bliss.

"I love you, you know," he whispered softly, like if he spoke any louder I'd break or the moment would be ruined.

A giggled pass through my lips as I buried my head in his chest. Several birds in a nearby tree decided to serenade us, then, with their chirping. "You give me butterflies, Jake, all the time. Whenever you look at me or say something like that, they swarm in my stomach relentlessly," I smiled like a love struck school girl.

"I love you," he said again after a moment's silence. I chuckled a little, just snuggling myself closer to my boyfriend. "And I'm glad I give you butterflies because you make all my thoughts run together as a big much, making me completely –"

"Corny? Nauseating?" my ears perked up at the sound of the strange vampire we were all hunting down. Jake tense beneath me before the vamp ran past, taunting us. "Come on, Jake, for being last year's heartthrob, you certainly need to work on your pick up lines."

I knew that voice..."Shane?" Jacob's eyes darted over to me the instant the name left my mouth. "Shane, what – what happened to you?"

His chuckle passed through the trees around us relentlessly. "I was given the offer by a fiery red head and jumped at the chance to be more suave and powerful than the idiot beneath you," he chuckled as he whizzed by again.

Jake began shaking under me, trying and clearly failing to control his anger. "So why would you let her bite you? I mean, why do you want to be better than Jake?" I mused, pushing myself up so I was sitting.

"Simple," he ran around us a few times before coming to a stop in front of me. "He's got you."

I rolled my eyes at the amount of mythological creatures who were smitten with me. Like, really, can't you find someone else to obsess over? "Jesus Christ," I muttered, standing up and cracking my knuckles. "Are you serious?"

Shane's smile faltered for a second or so before he took a step closer. I could feel Jake stand behind me but tried to ignore him and focus on the vampire at hand. I could snap his neck and...

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before you can lay a finger on her, you good for nothing bloodsucker!" Jake barked behind me, his shaking beyond control at this point.

Mockingly, Shane lifted his hand and slowly lowered it to my skin. That was when Jacob Black snapped, phasing almost instantly. His large wolf form pounced forward and pinned the vampire down. He was thrown off shortly after and collided with a tree with a sickening crunch.

_Shit_. I didn't think about stripping down, I just thought of stopping the leech as he approached my boyfriend. My growl drew attention away from Jake's wounded wolf form as I slowly crept forward, I could feel other pack members picking my mind.

"_Samantha don't get too close_," Sam's voice filled my head, _"We're on our way."_

Shane grinned in front of me, inching closer to Jake's injured form. There was no way I was waiting for them to get here in order to stop the vampire from attacking Jacob further. Without so much as a growl, I left forward and sunk my claws into his marble-like skin.

He hissed in pain and tossed me off his roughly. I scrambled to my paws and lunged again, our bodies slamming together with a loud bang. His hand clasped around my leg the same time my teeth bit into his shoulders and I was thrown into a tree.

I growled, watching Jake shake his head and slowly get up. I could hear the others getting closer as each second passed. I could practically hear my heart hammering away in my ear. I did the first thing I could think of...I charged.

The collision sound was worse than before, this one included the crunching of bones. My shoulder hurt like a bitch from the collision but I pushed that aside as the pack broke through the trees. Sam charged at Shane and the glass like crack I'd heard before echoed through the trees.


	27. Chapter TwentySix

"Have I mentioned how stupid that was? It was reckless and inconsiderate, you could have gotten yourself killed and I'd have two family members buried in that cemetery! Do you know how-"

"That's enough, Sam," Emily cut his rants short with a look that would have shut any of the boys up. "I think she gets it."

The stare I received from my brother made me want to go back to the vamp and ask him to bite me...well, not entirely. He sighed dramatically before plopping into the seat across from the couch Jake and I sat on. I knew the look he wore well; I hadn't heard the last of it.

Emily walked into the living room with her purse slung over one should and Kate on her hip. "I am going to Port Angeles for the rest of the day," she said, staring at my brother. "My sister's down and she asked me to a late lunch. I'll call you on my way home."

I turned my head to give them privacy as they said their goodbyes and caught Jacob staring at me. "What's wrong is there something on my face?" my hand instantly rose to my face and moved over it, trying to find what Jake was staring at.

A smile pulled up the corners of his lips before he reached forward and traced my lips with his calloused fingertips. "No," he muttered quietly, "I just can't believe I'm with someone so beautiful."

"My God, would you just kill me please?" Paul tossed a cushion at Jacob's head as he took a seat on an armchair.

Jake flipped him off at the same time the doorbell rang and I got up to get it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul tense up which caused my curiosity to sky rocket. I pulled the door open and saw a beautiful female on the doorstep with similarities to my boyfriend.

"Hi, is Jake here? My dad said he would be here spending time with Samantha," her voice trailed off at the end as her eyes lingered on my face. "I'm Rachel, by the way, his older sister."

A relief washed over me and I smiled at her, moving to the side to let her in. "I'm Samantha, Jake's just in the living room," I pointed down the hall and shut the door to follow her to where most of the pack sat.

The second we walked in Paul's eyes lit up. "Dad wants you to help him with the bathroom, he said that the pipes leaking and he can't do it himself," as she spoke, it almost seemed like Paul was in a daze.

A wicked smile spread over my face and drew the attention of the pack in my direction. Jake stood from the couch and walked behind his sister, placing a sweet kiss on my lips before leaving.

When the front door closed Quil voiced the question, I think, was roaming through the pack's minds. "What are you thinking about?" he inquired, standing cautiously. "I've only seen that look once before and nothing good ever came out of it."

I felt like breaking out into an evil laugh then, but decided against it in fear of receiving a straight jacket from men with syringes. "Nothing, I'm just pondering a new found piece of information...," I mused before standing and slowly walking into the kitchen. "Does anyone want anything? Quil? Sam? Paul? I could always grab that lingerie I bought you a year ago and see if it fit's Rachel."

The living room fell silent as I poured myself a drink, generally please with myself. I could fee adrenaline pulse through my veins, waiting for a reaction from the hot head of the pack.

"Samantha, get outside," the voice of my brother wafted my way.

I snorted, "Why? I'm not scared of him. I can take him easy." I headed into the living room and leaned, cockily, against the door frame.

"Paul, get back!" the commanding tone would normally be pared with his alpha voice, but I failed to hear that.

Jared chuckled, "It's too late now."

I could feel Paul's intense glare burning a hole in my face and grinned at him. His body was shaking vigorously and I was really surprised that he hadn't popped into a wolf yet. "You wanna dance pretty boy?" I lowered my voice to a slightly mad tone I didn't know I could reach. "Bring it."

He didn't need to be told twice as he lunged at me and we toppled out the front door. I laughed wildly as we broke apart in the middle of the yard. I could have sworn his eyes flashed red. "You don't fucking mess with a pack mate's imprint," he hissed venomously.

"You've been messing with me since the day I got back, what the hell am I?" I bit back, keeping my eyes on him as the adrenaline pounded in my ears.

He chuckled hoarsely, "A bitch."

I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around his middle and tackling him football style. He flipped us over so he was straddling my hips and threw his fist towards my face. They connected with a deafening crack and he raised his arm to repeat the action only for me to catch his fist.

He was stunned for a moment before aiming his other fist for my jaw. I grabbed his fist again and tossed my weight to the side, flipping us over so I loomed over him.

"Enough!" Paul and I stood frozen from Sam's alpha voice. "You're worse than Kate!"

I glared at my pack mate before standing and brushing the dirt from my clothes. Paul stood as well, his eyes boring into the side of my face mercilessly. He walked past me to get back to the house and muttered "bitch" under his breath.

My eyes flashed red but Sam's order held me back. Lucky bastard.

I pushed myself hard, my paws thumping against the ground rhythmically. The steady beat was almost as quick as my heart was beating. If I were normal, I'm sure my heart would have stopped its insane beating.

"_Sam says you should really head back_," Seth's voice filled my head, my brother flashing before my eyes. "_He's worried you're going to hurt yourself Samantha_."

_Thump-thump. Breathe. Thump-thump. Breathe. _

My paws began padding against mud and I slowed my pace a bit to prevent myself from slipping. "_Yea, well if he was so worried about me then he'd be the one out here trying to get me to go home_," I hissed in my mind, the venom seeping into my thoughts.

_Thump-thump. Breathe. Thump-thump. Brea-_

"_Quit the bullshit, okay? You know bugging Paul about Rachel wasn't right and now you're taking it out on yourself. Regardless to what you may think, you don't have to beat yourself up because Paul's got to learn to stop being an ass_," my jaw dropped at Seth's words...of wisdom.

I mulled over his words, watching the fight between Paul and I played over in my head. Sure, he can be an ass but I was asking for it. I brought on the fight because I like the adrenaline that courses through my veins. I like getting under people's skin – especially Paul's – and getting the reaction I love; a fight.

Alex's death flashed before my eyes and I froze. _Seth_. "_Seth I-"_ I couldn't finish my panicked excuse for an explanation of what he saw.

"_You, you killed someone?_" he was absolutely baffled. "_How could you? We're supposed to protect people from leeches; those are the only things we can kill_."

_Shit_. I could feel my heart beat increase to the point where I feared it would burst from my chest. _Shit_. Seth's disgust for me seeped into my mind like a virus and took over all emotion in my body. _Shit_. My legs began to wobble beneath me as I watched through Seth's eyes as he got closer to my house.

"_Seth no_," I pleaded my voice feeble and weak.

But it was too late; Seth's mind vanished in the blink of an eye. I hit the ground hard as my legs gave away beneath me. The mud coated and soaked my fur and slowed my ragged breathing a bit. I could feel tears prick the back of my eyes before dripping down my mussel. I blew it, I slipped up. They're all going to hate me...

A new mind entered and I tensed. "_Samantha_?" Jacob's worry filled voice traveled into my mind, "_Samantha, tell me it's not true. Please tell me what Seth said isn't true._"

A few more minds joined in, awaiting an answer to Jake's question. My silence was answer enough, though, as I focused on phasing back. I curled up into a ball in the mud and let the tears flow. I was a monster.


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

"Shit," Sam cursed, phasing back with the rest of his pack and slipping on his shorts. "Did anyone get a good look at where she was?"

Jacob dropped to the ground, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His girlfriend was a murderer and – worst of all – she enjoyed herself while doing it. Her silence rang through his head and ate at his insides.

By the time he zoned back into the conversation, Seth was describing an area of the forest to them. He didn't voice his thought, but there were a lot of places in the woods like what he just described.

"Alright, we'll split up and find her. Paul and Jared go East-" Sam never missed a beat as alpha, even being a relatively new husband and dad.

"Then what happens?" Jake's voice was raw, like he'd been without water for days. He couldn't help how small it sounded or how emotionless it was. "What happens when we find her? That doesn't change the fact that she killed someone and enjoyed watching his blood spill from his body! It doesn't change the fact that the girl I love is a murderer."

Sam looked down at the shape shifter. He looked almost like he had when Samantha was in Orillia, but this time was worse. Jake had her here, but there was a dark past he didn't know about and that was eating at him; Sam knew it.

"We'll figure that out later, right now we need to find her and make sure she hasn't hurt herself," the worst case scenario flashed in Sam's eyes.

He just about froze when he heard Jake snort. "Your baby sister took a man's life grinning the whole time. She should hurt herself," his voice was cold and Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"Fine," Sam turned back to the rest of the pack. "We'll split up and search the woods. Oh, and Jake? You'll regret this one day. You can count on that too."

Jacob's shoulders rose and fell aimlessly. What did he care? His girlfriend was a murderer for crying out loud!

I woke up in my room with a sweater and a pair of sweats thrown over my aching and mud-caked body. A groan passed through my lips as I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. After running a hand over my face the intense blinking of my phone caught my attention.

There was a voice mail and a few unread text messages that were attached to Matt's number. I decided on listening to the voicemail first, my mind wondering about all the possible things he could have called me for. Usually he'd just leave me a text message so this had to be important.

"Hey, Sammy," his voice was full of enthusiasm. "I just got off the phone with Mark and he said that your CD was ready and should hit stores in North America by the end of the week. Anyways, if that's not enough excitement for one call, he wants you to go on tour. Like, just across North America for now but he's talking about Europe, Asia and the UK next! Okay, I've got to get going, I've got to update my passport for when we have to tour. Oh, I almost forgot, Mark wants you to call him A.S.A.P with your confirmation to the tour. His numbers in a text I sent you so, call him! Bye!"

I stared at the phone in my hand, my mind whirling. He was talking about touring and my album hadn't dropped yet? Sure, I had two singles on the top ten song list on iTunes but was that going to get people to come? I could feel my palms start to sweat, what if I bombed?

The thoughts were shook from my head when I heard Jacob and Sam speaking downstairs. I stood and slid the phone into my pocket, intent on speaking to my brother and boyfriend about it. When I got to the stairs they were both staring at me intently.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked, standing from the couch and walking towards the stair case. "I'd like to hear what you have to say about the guy you..."

Jacob filled in, his voice hard and acidic, "Murdered."

_Shit_.

"He raped me," I held my breath as their eyes widened. "He raped me and I began my change later that night. When I finished my change Matt took me to another party and he was there. Matt wanted to beat him up but I wanted him for myself. I seduced him before killing him. He didn't deserve to live; he would have done it again to another girl."

The room was silent, dead silent. I could have sworn any of us would have been able to hear a pin drop without our werewolf hearing. It was short lived, though, when Jacob grumbled something under his breath. Sam shot him a death glare which shut him up.

"He raped you?" Sam's eyes flashed red. "If that son of a bitch wasn't already dead I'd kill him."

Jake rolled his eyes and got up from his seat on the couch. "Regardless what the situation, we're not supposed to kill innocent people. That's not our job, we're protectors," he hissed venomously, he didn't even bother to look at me.

I looked at the floor for a second before looking up at my brother. "I, uh, I got offered the chance to go on a world tour," I stuck my hands in my pocket to keep me on track. "Mark talked to Matt and he thinks I'm ready to go even with my album dropping at the end of the week."

Sam's eyes widened. "Samantha, that's amazing!" I was engulfed in a tight hug and lifted off the ground. "I always knew my baby sister had talent."

My eyes slowly drifted towards Jake, only to see him looking beyond bored. I put on a face, though, not allowing him to see how upset I really was – something I'm finding I do more. "I've got to give Mark a call soon to let him know my decision," I looked up at my brother, offering a small smile.

"You need to think it over and over again. It's a big decision, leaving friend and family behind for a long period of time," my brother's eyes drifted towards Jacob before back to me. "But it's your decision, completely."

I nodded before walking out of the house and into the rather blistery weather. My hair, my very short hair, blew into my eyes.

"Sam?" my head turned when I heard Quil call my name. "What's wrong? You look like someone just shot your dog, or told you that your boyfriend was seeing Bella on the side...wait, forget I said that last one."

In a split second, I'd composed my facial expression. "I'm fine, I just got offered to go on a world tour," I trailed off when I saw the unconvinced looks on their faces. "Look, I'm completely fine. Okay?"

They nodded their heads reluctantly before Embry froze. I lifted an eyebrow and tried to realize what was making him freeze, only to hear it. Jake's voice flitted to my ears, via my bionic hearing, and I could hear my heart shatter like glass.

"Look, I don't know what else to tell you Sam. I don't care if I've imprinted on her, I don't want to have to see her. I don't want to be with someone who can happily murder a human being," the disgust in his voice took a sledge hammer to the broken pieces of my heart.

"Samantha...?" both Quil and Embry shot me pained looks.

I shook my head, forcing my outer appearance to portray a blank look while I broke inside. "Guys," I offered them a small smile, "It's alright. I'm fine. I've just got to give Mark a call, but I'll see you later."

Not waiting for them to dig deeper, I headed back to my house and quickly ascended the stairs. I didn't bother with the fact that they stopped talking when I walked in. When I got into my room, I grabbed my phone and stared at it.

"Jake, you should really consider-"

"Consider what, Sam?" he laughed dryly, the sound making my broken heart ache. "I'm sorry, but my mind's made up."

_And so is mine_.

Dialling the number quickly, I could still hear Sam trying to get Jake to change his mind. "Hello, Mark from Universal Records speaking. How may I help you?" I could hear him typing away at a computer.

"Mark, it's Samantha Uley," I paused, listening to the conversation a floor below me. "Matt told me about your tour offer, and...I'd love to tour the world."


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

Sam had his head in his hands when I walked down the stairs. He looked up with sad eyes. "Samantha," he croaked, his fists clutching his hair. "I'm sorry, I tried. I tried..."

"It's okay, I called Mark and told him that I agreed to the tour," I watched his face change to something indecipherable. "He said that the sooner we begin, the better. So, tomorrow I'm heading over to the studio and we're going to talk dates."

"When does the tour start?"

"Next week."

Jacob Black stared at the walls of his tiny bedroom from his even tinier bed. They were simply covered with pictures of Samantha. A ghost of a smile graced his face as his eyes roamed over each and every picture. For a moment, he contemplated counting them but then remembered what she did. With a low growl, he bolted forward and viciously ripped the pictures from the wall.

In a fit of blind rage, he tore the pictures to pieces and let them fall where they may. With a heaving chest, Jacob stared at the things in his room. Most were purchased with Samantha...In several seconds the articles of clothing looked like they went through a shredder.

"Jake?" Billy's voice floated down the hall to his room. "Is everything okay?"

He groaned before replying that he was simply redecorating. His father seemed to take that and Jake waited for his dad to go further down the hall before doing anything.

Opening his window, he jumped through and took off into the forest. Trees whipped past as quickly as he'd ever seen them. And, for some unknown reason, he headed towards the Cullen's. It didn't take him long to get there, and when he did, well; he wished he hadn't stopped by.

Samantha was leaning against the railing on the porch with Emmett in front of her. She looked like she was heading to the beach, and her car was parked in the drive way. His eyes roamed over her legs, made perfectly visible by her short swim shorts.

His eyes skimmed over her heel clad feet, her bikini top and leather jacket covered chest, her eyes staring at Emmett while her glasses sat on her head, and her bag hung lazily on her shoulder. Jake had to remind himself that she enjoyed killing a man to prevent himself from jumping forward and taking her right there.

"Jacob," Emmett acknowledged, "Are you here to see Bella?"

With a curt nod, he hopped up the stairs and zipped past his "girlfriend". He felt her eyes on him as he passed and rushed inside the putrid smelling Cullen home.

"Ah, Jacob, just when there was a lack of interesting and drama-filled thoughts...," Edward mused, descending the stairs effortlessly.

"Don't forget, ever-fluctuating thoughts that dart between ravishing his girlfriend," Edward supplied the air quotes, "And shutting her out completely."

"I don't know why you're doing this to yourself, to her," Jake shook his head, wondering why he simply didn't leave when he saw her with Emmett. "I've seen everything in her head, much as you have, and...well, I don't know what to tell you. But, he raped her. Most women would probably enjoy the murder of their rapist. And, don't forget, she was living with sadistic kidnappers at the time."

Jasper chimed in. "Your thoughts might tell Edward one thing, but your emotions tell me another. You want her; you want her so bad that it's hurting you to know she's out there with another guy."

"Just forgive her, Jacob. Forgive her and then go back to her, that's what you really want to do," Edward started up the stairs and stopped halfway. "And, Jacob? When you forgive her, let her know that you'll never let her go."

Shockingly, the words from jasper Hale and Edward Cullen sunk into Jacob's mind. And, even more surprising as that, Jacob agreed with them.

Samantha and Emmett were sitting on the ground with their feet dangling into a tiny stream. "So you're going on the world tour regardless of any of our opinions on the matter?" the sadness in his voice was beyond evident.

"I don't know, I mean," she ran a hand through her hair and over her face. "Jacob hasn't been speaking to me and if he said not to go then I'd probably cancel the tour..."

She didn't see it, but Emmett's face fell slightly. "Is Jacob the only one who can change your mind on the matter?" Slowly, ever so slowly, Emmett's face moved closer and closer to Samantha's. And, when she turned to look at him, he delicately placed his lips on hers.

After the realization hit her, she pulled away. "Emmett I, I-" She cupped her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, I just can't. As much of an ass Jacob is, I still love him..."

Emmett ran a hand over his face and let it fall. "No, there's no need for you to be sorry, I'm the one who kissed you. I just, I guess I wanted to see you reaction to it. See if you felt the same about me. But it's alright, I understand," he tried to pull his lips up in a smile, but it didn't work so well.

"Emmett, I love you, but Jacob...," _Oh Christ, you're simply digging your grave further..._

"It's okay," Emmett opened his mouth to say something else when he was interrupted by Alice's voice.

"Hey Samantha," she greeted cheerily, "I heard you're going on a world tour...Do you have any of your outfits picked yet? Because if you want Jazz and I could come along."

I returned home after having Alice explain everything to me. From what not to wear, to what's hip in certain places of the world. After about five minutes of her talking, I felt like I'd already been there.

"Samantha?" Emily's voice wafted my way from the kitchen. "Where were you today? Your brother was looking for you and said you weren't answering your phone or in wolf form."

Kicking off my heels, I headed towards the kitchen. "I was going to head to the beach to clear my mind but I wound up at the Cullen's. I just hung out with Emmett until Alice told me what to wear for each show," I laughed, leaning against the counter.

Quickly grabbing an apple, I looked at the kitchen table. "Oh, that's for you. I found it in the mailbox this afternoon. If I remember correctly, Jacob's writing matches the scrawl on the envelope," my ears perked up at the sound of Jacob's name.

I picked it up, having discarded my forgotten apple, and turned it over in my hands. The envelope hadn't been sealed and was quite easy to slip out. Scanning it over quickly I realized that...

_**Samantha, **_

_**I'm sorry, but I can't get over the joy you got from killing a person. A bloodsucker, I can understand, but a person...that's another story. Killing a person is simply unforgivable. **_

_**I know you're going away for your tour and I wanted to tell you that I won't be there to see you off. I just can't be around you, and I don't apologize for that. A murderer should never be apologized to.**_

_**And, to make things easier while you're on the road, I think we should stop seeing each other. Regardless of the imprinting, I just can't see myself staying with someone like you. And I'm not sorry for that either. **_

_**Don't try and find me to sway my opinion, it won't be changed regardless of what you have to say. I have nothing further to say to you, so please don't waste your breath because you'll simply be wasting my time. **_

_**Jacob**_

"I'm going to go and call Mark, Em," I tried to keep my voice level and not give anything away. "If Sam comes home, tell him I'm leaving for the tour early.


	30. Chapter TwentyNine

"When did she leave?" Sam ran a hand over his face and rested his elbows on his knees. He'd come home at five only to find that his sister had left.

Emily stared at him from across the table. "Forty-five minutes ago. Jacob left her a letter and after she read it she went to go call Mark," she replied, aimlessly stirring her tea.

"A letter from Jacob?" Sam's eyebrow lifted in pure confusion. "Why would Jacob leave her a letter when he lives next door? Do you know what it said?"

She shook her head. "I think she may have taken it with her...," Emily mused, standing from her seat at the table to search the kitchen for the letter. "If she didn't take it with her, then the only place I can think of it being would be her room."

Sam nodded his head and agreed to go check his sister's room. The second he opened her bedroom door, he knew something was gravel wrong. Pictures were torn off the walls and thrown on the floor.

In the middle of the chaos of her room lay a single white envelope with angry writing on the front. _To whoever the hell cares _was what the envelope read.

When he unfolded the bright white paper, a match book and Polaroid picture fell out. As his eyes fell over the picture, shock erupted in the pit of his stomach.

_Whoever the hell cares enough to open the envelope,_

_I know that the person I really want to read this won't, so it's simply futile for me to address this to him. _

_I will, however, apologize to all I am leaving behind without prior notice. Emily, I'm sorry I caused you panic as I left quickly. I just couldn't stay around knowing he didn't want anything to do with me. Sam, well, I apologize for leaving you again. When you find out what happened, I have to advise you not to do something rash. _

_Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Colin, and Brady, I'm sorry for the thoughts that will invade your heads during patrol. I don't mean to cause you pain and discomfort and I hope you can forgive me. Leah, well, just don't chew anyone's head off while I'm gone, please. _

_Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and baby, thank you for everything you've all done. I wish you all the best with the baby on the way. __If anywhere on my travels I hear about anyone...__ If I can do anything for any of you, please let me know. _

_Before any of you freak out, please just do these last things for me. I enclosed a match book with this letter. Please strike a match and burn the enclosed picture. The ones on the floor can go up in flames too. _

_If any of you are wondering why I left, look to the person not on the letter – and I don't mean Kate or Seth. I've taken the letter with me, but he knows what he wrote, so I leave it up to him._

_And please, when Kate's old enough to understand what you're saying; read her this: _

_Kate, _

_My gorgeous niece, I didn't want to leave you. I need you to understand that. Be good to your mom and dad, Lord knows that I haven't and they deserve better than that. They're good people and I took them for granted. _

_Fill your life with people who make you happy, your family. Don't entrust your heart to a boy because when you get it back it won't be in the same condition as when you gave it away._

_I love you and am forever thinking about you. _

_Be good and knock 'em dead, gorgeous. _

_Aunt Samantha_

_Sam, don't make the same mistakes with her as you did with me. Keep her close and keep her guarded. Don't let her get her heart ripped out and shredded by a boy, and I'll continue to pray that she doesn't get involved with stupid imprinting. _

_Take care, everyone, and please don't try contacting me. _

_I send my love your way always, _

_Samantha._

Sam stared at the picture of the tattoo on the back of his sister's neck. Underneath the tattoo, someone held up a piece of paper with "Jacob Black's" on it. "Emily," he called down the stairs, "Where's Jake? I've got a bone to pick with him..."

"You no good, son of a bitch!" Sam hissed when his neighbour walked in the door. "I don't understand how you can be so fucking heartless as to leave my sister by writing her a damned letter! I swear to God, if you weren't her imprint I'd tear you to shreds!"

Sam, the normally under control Alpha, was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Quil and Embry stared at the leader of their pack in sheer horror. "Sam," Embry tried quietly, his eyes wide. "Calm down, Kate's upstairs, remember?"

That seemed to hinder Sam's shaking a bit, but there was still fury in his eyes. "Jacob, outside..._now_," he growled.

Jacob complied and Quil and Embry trudged out the door as well. There's no way they were going to let things get out of hand.

"Sam, I don't know what you're talking about, I never wrote a letter for Samantha. I haven't seen her since earlier when she was at the Cullen's," Jake said, watching, cautiously, as his Alpha circled him.

"Bullshit," he hissed, eyes ablaze. "Emily said it was in your hand. Explain to me how you didn't write it."

Jacob stared at his Alpha and shook his head. "I didn't write the letter she got Sam, I swear on my mom's grave that I didn't," Sam stopped his pacing to stare in his Beta's eyes.

Wordlessly, Jacob's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. Sam loomed over him before storming into the house and returning moments later. He threw the letter, picture and matchbook on the ground in front of him. Then, he headed back inside.

Jacob Black didn't lift his eyes to see if anyone was staring at him and simply picked up the letter. As he read it over, he could feel the tears pricking behind his eyes. She was gone and she hated him for something that he didn't even write.

His attention drifted towards the picture and he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He sat there and let it all out.

I felt overwhelmed with sadness and fought against it with all that I could muster. This damn imprinting was going to be a pain if I couldn't keep myself under control. Being able to isolate myself from this imprinting was going to be a hard thing to accomplish...

"You okay?" Matt turned to me, pulling the headphones out of his ears. The private jet we were on was playing _Grown Ups. _"You looked really pained all of a sudden."

Turning to look at him, I offered up a small smile. "Yea, I'm alright. Just thinking about something...," I trailed off and pulled my headphones out only to tune to a music station. Some _Justin Bieber _song poured through the tiny buds.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl, one less lonely girl. There's gonna be one less lonely girl, one less lonely girl. How many I told you's and start over's and shoulders have you cried on before? How many bags you packed just to take him back, how many tears you let hit the floor? _

Pausing the sound, I turned to look at Mark. "Have you decided who I'll be touring with yet?" I pondered.

"No, why, do you have someone in mind?" As a matter of fact, I did.


	31. Chapter Thirty

The plane landed and I lifted my bag from my lap. We were in Atlanta, Georgia, waiting for the person I was going to be touring with. An attendant on the flight smiled at me and said that I should wait in the plane for him to board. With a nod, I headed to the bathroom to change and freshen up a bit.

By the time I returned from the bathroom, he was just boarding. "Justin, what a pleasure it is to meet you," I greeted, extending my hand forward for him to shake.

He flipped his hair and shot me a brilliant smile before dropping his bag and taking my hand. Justin lowered his lips to the top of my hand and looked at me through his lashes. "Trust me, the pleasure's _all _mine," his voice changed to a tone that would make any girl weak in the knees.

Matt shot me a small look from his seat that I knew meant he didn't approve of my flirting. I smiled at him and ushered Justin towards a seat. "I hope you don't mind, but I put you next to me so we can talk about the show," smiling sheepishly, I let my short bangs fall into my eyes.

Justin reached up and brushed the hair from my eyes, smiling at me the whole time. "I don't mind, I don't mind at all," he gestured for me to side into my seat before he slipped into his. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, to be exact. But, I'd really like to do a duet. Your voice and your lyrics...they're amazing," I gushed, ignoring the flight attendant as she explained the emergency procedures.

"Thank you," he reached behind him to pick up the bag he'd brought on and pulled a notebook from its depths. "But your lyrics, your music and your voice gives me chills every time I hear you. Now, I have a song that requires two voices but I was thinking we could write a song together."

My lips pulled up in a smirk as I watched him flip through his book. He stopped at a song titled _Overboard_. I scanned it over quickly. "I'm overboard and I need your love to pull me up, I can't swim on my own. It's too much, feels like I'm drowning without your love...I love it, Justin," his smile mirrored mind.

"Alright, now what about a song...a song the both of us write?" he pulled a pen out of his bag and tapped it against the paper. "I was thinking of using a piano, make it kind of...I don't know how to explain it"

"Everyone's around, no words are coming out and I can't find my breath can we just say the rest with no sound?" I began, motioning for him to write it down.

He nodded, scribbling the words down quickly as I continued to belt them out. Now and then, he'd join in and add things I'd never even through of. After close to an hour, Justin and I had just about finished out song.

Matt stared at his best friend and shook his head. To be honest, he liked Jacob Black and didn't know why she was acting the way she was.

Pulling up an internet browser, he signed onto his email and typed in Edward's address. Samantha already warned him about contacting her ex-boyfriend, and he didn't want to be thrown out of the plane.

_Edward, _he wrote_, Sam's North American tour has turned into a full blown World Tour with Justin Bieber opening for her. Not the other way around, shocking, I know. I'm going to try and get Sam to eventually call home, but I think my attempts might wind up being futile. We both know how stubborn she can be. If you can, find out what happened with a letter...because that's why she left. Thanks, Matthew. _

Sending the email on its way, Matthew Colley exited the window and pulled up a Microsoft Word document. Ideas for a new song popped into his head and his fingers danced across the keyboard effortlessly.

As he reread the words on the screen, he decided that he'd keep this to himself until the right time came along.

Emmett read over Edward's shoulder and was at a phone almost instantly. Edward's voice stopped him from dialling Sam's home number. "Em, I know you've got feelings for her, but this is between Samantha and Jacob. Calling and asking about the letter would only make things worse," his words didn't seem to get through to Emmett, however, because he faltered when going to put the phone down.

"But...," watching the large form of Emmett Cullen slump forward as he fought to keep his features composed, Edward stood. "She's hurting, and I couldn't save Rose when she was in pain, so I have to try, Edward. That's all I can do because if I don't and something happens to Samantha..."

The eldest Cullen brother stared at the pained expression on Emmett's face. If his heart was still beating, it probably would have broken. "Don't call Sam, I'll send an email to Matt and see if there's anything we can do," he headed back towards his computer. "Oh, and Emmett? Don't blame yourself for anything that happens, it's not your fault."

He nodded his head and flopped onto the couch. Throwing his head into his hands, his large frame shook with tears that would never come.

Emmet Cullen was in love with a girl who was incapable of loving him back because she was made for another. And Emmett Cullen hated that.

"Hey Jake, how are you doing?" Jacob looked up from his Rabbit to see Isabella Swan standing in the door way of his home made garage, pregnancy and all.

His eyes lingered on the open space behind her and tried to find her husband. "Where's fang boy?" he asked, his voice void of any ad all emotions. Bella cringed away from the tone.

She walked into the small garage and slowly lowered herself to a low bench. "At home, I called my dad and got him to drop me of. He's inside watching baseball with your dad. I'm worried about you, Jacob," she reached forward and placed her hand on his arm.

Jacob laughed bitterly. "Looks like the situations have been reversed, huh? Does that mean you fall in love with me and I rip your heart out when I head to Italy to save the person who left me? Do I get to give you heart attacks with my suicidal antics?" his voice was like a punch in the gut for Bella, each word felt like a blow.

She stood, with a struggle, and looked at a shell of a man. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm sorry I care about you and wanted to make sure you were okay. I know how it feels to lose someone and was simply returning the favour a friend of mine bestowed upon me. Give me a call when you've stopped blocking the world out and want a friend...," she trailed off and stalked out of the garage.

When Bella's retreating footsteps no longer reached his ears he threw his wrench at a wall and punctured a hole in it. He overturned tables and threw whatever he could get his hands on.

His chest rose and fell rapidly as he felt cool tears leave trails down his cheeks. Throwing his head into his hands, he let the frustration fall from his body as quickly as the tears were.

"Jacob?" Rachel's voice drifted his way and he tried desperately to stop his crying. "Aw, sweetie, it's going to be alright. No girl's worth crying over, you'll find another girl; you're young."

Paul stood behind her and watched his Beta. "Rae, come here. I've got something I've been meaning to tell you," he led his imprint out into the trees and told her everything.

By the time he was done, Rachel was looking at the garage with a pained expression. "If she ever comes back," she began walking back to her brother, "I'm going to whoop her ass. No one messes with my family."


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne

I stared at the wall across from me and tried to stop the sudden rush of tears. I felt frustrated and I don't know why, I'd just finished a show and it went really well. Brushing away a stray tear, I made myself comfortable on my hotel bed.

"Hey Matt?" glancing over, I watched Matt turn around in his big, comfy chair. "Do you think...do you think I should send an email home or something? You know, let them know I'm alright or something like that? I've been gone for two months now..."

The look in his eyes was sufficient enough of an answer. "You know what I'm going to tell you Sammy, it's up to you whether or not you take my advice," he spun back around and began typing away on his laptop.

Running a hand through my hair, I flopped down onto my side in a huff. "God, why can't my heart and head agree on something for once?" out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Matt lifted his shoulders and dropped them aimlessly. "My heart says to call home but my head says not to because he's probably there and he already broke my heart once."

The room lapsed into silence, save for Matt's typing. With my werewolf hearing, I could hear Justin, his manager and bodyguard speaking next door. They were talking about how well the show went and how good of a decision it was to go on this tour.

Justin sighed; seems like both of us were frustrated with something on this tour. "I don't know what to do Scooter, I mean; I like Selena but Sam...She's got something that other girls don't. She's different and I really like it," it sounded like he threw something at a wall before letting out another sigh.

"I can't tell you who to date, but I can tell you that eventually, it'll become clear on who you truly desire," with that, Scooter stopped speaking and I zoned out after the conversation.

The La Push pack stared at the small TV in Sam and Emily's living room. Lights flashed wildly as a man on a white and black spiral guitar drug out the last few notes of a song. Samantha held her note beautifully as she stared at the other performer on stage.

"Who the hell is that?" Paul walked in from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand. "He moves like he freaking owns the place or something. He's probably some cocky bastard."

Quil tentatively looked over at Sam as he watched his sister prance around in shorts and a top that wouldn't fit even if she wasn't a large shape shifted. "If he was a cocky bastard she wouldn't have surrounded herself with him," Sam muttered, rubbing his hand over his face roughly.

The room silenced, save for the voices singing on the TV.

"He's Justin Bieber," Kim piped p, more muttering than speaking really, from Jared's lap. "He's seventeen, Canadian and has millions of girls screaming his name everywhere he goes. He sells out shows in minutes and caused pandemonium when he steps into malls."

Paul looked at the screen for a moment or so before he took a bite out of his sandwich and spoke around it. "Well, whatever he's doing, it's working. Samantha looks at him like he's a freaking God or something," he shook his head, relaxing in his chair before he continued to stuff his face.

Samantha sauntered closer to Justin on the TV and placed a hand on his shoulder. Justin's free hand rose to her face and delicately cupped her cheek. The music behind their voices slowed down dramatically.

The front door slammed open and Jacob Black walked in looking paler than the Cullen's. The second he heard her voice he froze and the colours slowly came back to his sunken cheeks. He rushed into the living room and planted himself a few feet from the television set.

When he saw the boy beside her, he shook like a leaf. "Can we turn this shit off, please?" he croaked the strain of what he wanted to say pressed against his vocal cords and made it hard to talk.

The boys hesitated but the TV was flicked off none the less. Jacob's shaking went down but it didn't completely stop. He ran a hand over his tired face and slumped against a nearby coffee table.

Sam stared at Jacob and debated between telling the boy where she was and not saying anything at al. The latter option would come back to kick in him the butt during patrol. "She's in LA," everyone watched Jake. "They'll be there for two days; they've got another concert there."

I sat in my hotel room, looking down at the cell phone in my hands. It called to me, prompted me to call him. God, I wanted to hear his voice, even if it was just him telling me how much he hated me and loathed my presence. I just wanted to hear him.

The door connecting my room to the next opened and Justin appeared, sweat pants hanging from his hips and no shirt on. "Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that you did great today," he leaned against the door frame and stared down at me. "Is everything okay?"

My eyes drifted to the small, black device in my hands. Swallowing any words that wanted to erupt, I glanced back at the boy also headlining my tour. "Everything's fine, I just miss my family back home...," I watched him push off the door frame and take a seat beside me on my bed.

"You're homesick," he delicately pulled my cell from my sweaty palm. "It helps to call home and hear how proud of you they are. That helps; especially with the after show drop."

I quirked a brow. A vague idea started to form in my head but I honestly wanted his opinion on the matter.

"After a performance you're still riding the high but once you're left alone with your thoughts they drift back to your family. And all you can do is wonder what they thought, if they saw it or if they liked it," he smiled down at my phone and pressed a few buttons before putting it in my hand. "Just one simple few second phone call is all it takes."

All attention drifted to the phone in its cradle beside the couch Sam sat on. With his eyes on Jacob's still shaking form, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sam?" his ears perked up and everyone rushed to their feet hearing a familiar voice on the other end. "Hey, how are you?"

Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he listened to the voice he hadn't heard in a while. "Good, good, I'm doing good. How're you doing? How's the tour going?" he blubbered like a baby before he laughed at himself. "Do you mind if I put you on speaker? The boys wanna say hi."

He heard her shift the phone, "Yea, go ahead." He flipped it onto speaker and stared at Jacob's near frozen body. "I'm alright; I miss you guys like crazy. The tours alright, I just finished a show in LA."

"We saw," Paul piped up. "That guy you were singing with seems like a cocky bastard though. The way he walks on stage like he owns the place...you put him in his place yet?"

She laughed and Jacob spun around as fast as lightening. "He reminds me of you, Paul. And no, I haven't put him in his place yet. The second he turns out more like you then I will," she sounded like she was crying, the boys decided.

"Are you happy?" Jacob's voice shocked them all and Samantha; her bubbling laugh stopped short.

She sputtered a reply, "Sorry?"

Jacob Ephraim Black was itching to pick up the phone, jump through the receiver and hold her. "Are you happy on tour?" he prayed she'd say no, that she wanted to come back and hear him out.

"Yes," his already broken heart disintegrated. "Yes, I'm happy. Everyone here is really nice and the fans I have are truly amazing."

Sam smiled, overjoyed that his little sister was doing something that she loved. "Samantha, I just wanted to let you know that you can come home at anytime if something happens; okay. You're not required to do something you don't want to. I'm just happy you're doing something you love," he heard her stop shuffling through papers on her end.

"Thank you Sam, that means a lot to me," the smile in her voice was evident.

Quil stared at the phone with a goofy smile on his face. "So when are you going to send your private jet our way to pick us up for a private concert?" laughter slowly bubbled up in his throat.

"Yea," Embry piped in, "You can't forget the little people. That stage we built still stands on the beach, you know."

"Ha, little people," she snorted, getting the guys to eventually laugh along with her. "Don't worry; I won't forget who helped me get to where I am today... Paul's not coming because I now have a slight fear of nails. Quil and Embry aren't either seeing as they love to poke fun at just about everything. I'm not sure about Seth or Jared, I mean; they just sat back and watched the abuse. And don't deny it, you've all witnessed it," she laughed. "Sam, Emily, Kate, Kim, and Leah can come; I'll send the jet for them soon. The rest can watch on TV."

It was just quiet for a moment or so before Quil looked over at his sulking buddy. "What about Jacob? He's the only one you've missed in your freaking speech," he'd meant to come off a little jokingly but, unfortunately, it was a little hostile.

"Hold on a second," she spoke to someone on her end of the phone and the guys could just really make out what was being said. "Yea, don't worry; I wasn't being serious when I said you guys couldn't come. Anyways, I've got to go but I'll try and call you guys more often. Bye, love you guys!"

"I love you, Samantha," the dial tone had already sounded but Jake couldn't help it. He had to let her know how he felt.


	33. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Justin lay on his bed and stared at the blank TV in front of him. Next door, Samantha was singing in the shower and just knowing that paper thin walls were separating him from a very naked, gorgeous girl was driving him mad. Scoter sat at the desk by the window, his back to Justin. "Ugh, Scooter, tell me what to do, please; it's driving me crazy," he pulled at his trimmed locks in frustration.

"I told you about a month ago, I can't tell you what to do when it comes to who to date," he didn't bother to turn around and kept typing away at his laptop. "You've got to decide on your own buddy."

The door to their hotel room opened and Justin's mom, Pattie, walked in. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" she cooed seeing Justin's rather distressed face. In the blink of an eye she'd crossed the room and was brushing his hair back soothingly.

"Mama, I don't know what to do," a few tears started to cloud his vision. "I love Sel but...Sam, she just – I can't put it into words mama. She's simply amazing. I don't know what to do and I need help."

Pattie stared at her only son for a moment or so, testing what she wanted to say a few times before she actually decided to say it aloud. "Well, I never really liked Selena to begin with, she's no good for you, but it's really your choice. If Sam makes you happy then pick her. If not, stay with Selena," she looked up to see Scooter muttering to himself that he'd just said that.

Justin groaned in frustration. "But it's not that easy!" he tossed his head back angrily into the pillows. "I don't know who to choose and it's really starting to drive me mad."

A knock on the door pulled Pattie away from consoling her son. She crossed the room to open the door and see Selena. "Hi Pattie, how're you doing this fine and lovely morning?" she hugged the woman and stepped inside. "Are you okay Justin?"

Justin absentmindedly shook his head. He just needed a few minutes to himself so he could figure shit out and everybody decided to pop by for some fucking party.

The door joining his room to Sam's opened and the girl in question walked out in a bikini. "Hey, did you want to head down to the beach Justin?" she was pulling her hair up into a pony tail and wasn't paying attention to who was in the room.

"Who the hell is she?" Selena's sudden question pulled Samantha's eyes up off the floor and towards the group of people in Justin's room.

Justin rolled off the hotel bed and padded his way over to Selena. He stood between the two girls and turned his attention to his girlfriend "She's the girl that I'm on tour with babe," turning to Sam, he smiled. "Sel, this is Sam and Sam this is my girl Selena."

Samantha extended her hand for Selena to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Justin's talked about you so much it's almost like I know you already," no one had to know she was lying through her teeth. It only made Justin look good.

Through the corner of her eye she could see Justin's lips pull up even further in a tentative smile. "Really," there was clear disgust written on her face as she eyed Samantha's hand. "Well Justin hasn't said a word about you..."

Sam dropped her hand to her side and tried hard to control the slight shake starting in her arm. The room lapsed into a silence then. "Hmm, this just got awkward fast. Nice to meet you Selena," she smiled at everyone else in the room. "It's good to see all of you again. If anyone wants me, I'll be at the beach with Matt."

As Sam turned to leave Selena turned to Justin and muttered, "No one wants a freak like you." At first Sam decided to ignore the comment but once the door was shut it really hit home. _Jacob_.

"Selena," Justin scolded, running his hands through his short hair. He shook his head and tried to find the right words to say. "That wasn't really a very nice thing to say to someone."

She stared at him for a moment before moving closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Justin; I'll be nicer if I see her again. Okay?" she didn't wait for an answer and instead crushed her lips against his.

The door to the room opened and two angelic squeals cut the silence in half. Justin pulled away from his eighteen year old girlfriend to see his brother and sister run towards him. "I figured we'd come and pay you a visit," Jeremy, Justin's dad, spoke up from behind his two children. "We brought along a few more people though."

Justin cocked a brow but broke out into a grin when Ryan Good, Ryan, Chaz, Usher and his body guard, Kenny, stumbled into the hotel room. He stepped forward and hugged the nearest to him as fast as he could.

I glanced over at Matt as he lay down beside me. "What's that look for?" he kept looking over in my direction and I was getting anxious about it. "Is there something wrong?"

Lifting my sunglasses from my face to get a better look at him, I shifted onto my side. "I spoke to Jacob earlier this week. He knows that we're here in Hawaii for a little while longer and was talking about buying a plane ticket," I felt my stomach drop.

"What?"

"He wants to come see you, talk about what happened and tell you his side of the story," he turned his head and stared out at the water. "He loves you Sam."

I grabbed my sunscreen and began applying a thin layer. "I already know his side of the story, it's all written down in his letter," I pulled my sunglasses off my head and stretched out on my back. "And just because he loves me doesn't mean he's in love with me."

I heard him sigh beside me before I turned him out with my iPod.

Ryan, Justin's best friend, stared at the scantily clad girls that they passed. He was practically drooling. "Busty, you're missing something," his head turned in Justin's direction with a confused expression present.

"Your sanity," Chaz finished, "It's somewhere back at the hotel. But, then again, I'm not sure if you really ever had one to begin with..."

The two lunged at each other and began wrestling in the hot sand. They were throwing insults at each other, not really paying attention to anything, when they rolled into someone.

Justin watched from a few feet away with a stupid grin on his face. His friends were idiots but they were his idiots. Jeremy, Patty, Jazzy, Jaxon, Selena, Ryan, Scooter, and Kenny all laughed when they saw Justin's friends. "I'd love to see how the two of them work their way out of this one," Ryan Good chuckled.

"It looks like they bumped into a teenage girl," Scooter smiled down at Jaxon who was sitting on Justin's shoulders with a cheery smile on his face. "They'll probably talk their way through it and get her number."

"Poor girl," Pattie laughed, pulling her sun hat down a little as a breeze rushed past. "Lord knows that the two of them won't give up without getting what they want."

The group chatted amongst themselves as they laid their towels out, all the while keeping their eyes on the two boys. They watched as the boys talked to her and took a seat beside her.

Selena snuggled up to Justin, resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms round her waist. "Looks like they're getting somewhere with her," Selena turned her head a bit to look up at Justin. "You might not be the only one with a girlfriend for long."

Justin laughed, placing his lips against the back of her neck as his two friends jogged back. Before the two got within earshot, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It looks like they've gotten somewhere; what's wrong with her?" Selena giggled and locked lips with her boyfriend.

"Hey man, guess what?" Ryan was beaming, looking like a child who got a chance to go to Disney World.

Chaz bumped his friend out of the way to finish the train of thought. "You know that chick we bumped into? Well, we were talking with her and got her digits. The friend she had with her wasn't entirely thrilled but she still smiled. Her name's Samantha and, God, she's freaking hot man!"


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree

"Oh my God Justin, give it a rest!" since I'd met his two friends yesterday he hasn't left me alone. Currently, we're supposed to be getting ready for our charity concert. But, what we're actually doing is arguing about my actions at the beach yesterday.

He threw the towel he had in his hands down in frustration. "I'm not going to give it a rest until you give me an answer, Sam!" For the past twenty minutes, he's been trying to get me to tell him if I was going to call his friends; which one I'd pick; if I was interested in them. He's been giving me a headache!

I whirled around quickly, startling him a bit but he covered it up well. "For Christ's sake Bieber!" I roared, hearing the windows shake behind me. "I'm not interested in your friends! I took their fucking numbers because I was being nice and didn't want to shut them down! I'm not sure if you know the fucking term, but maybe you should learn it instead of jumping down my God damned throat the first chance you get!"

By this time, I was sure the entire building was able to hear my rant. My chest was heaving at such a rapid rate it was almost like I was phasing. Before I could even process my last though, Justin's lips were on mine. His hand was knotted in my hair, his body was pressed against me and his other hand pulled me closer when I backed up out of shock.

After a few seconds, I gained my head and pushed him back with a little more force. I ran a hand over my mouth and wound up tangling it in my hair. Justin must have mistaken my look of awe, because before I knew it he was kissing me again. He pushed me up against the wall and slid his hands down to my thighs. Getting caught up in the moment, I allowed him to lift me off the ground by pinning me between him and the wall while I ran my hands through his hair.

He released my lips from his grasp and trailed his lips along my jaw line and down my throat. I tossed my head back as he began to suck at the spoke on my neck and yelped in pain when my head connected with the wall. That seemed to jolt some sense into me because I dropped my hands to his shoulders, pushing him back.

"Justin, no, no!" using more force this time, I pushed on his shoulders again. "Stop Justin. This isn't right, stop!"

Pulling back, he slowly opened his eyes and gave me a confused look. "I don't understand, I thought you wanted this Samantha," he ducked his head forward and tried to capture my lips with his again. "You were kissing me back, how isn't it right?"

I unhooked my legs from around his waist and stared at him incredulously. "How isn't it right? You're dating Selena Gomez! She stopped by yesterday and you two were all wound up in each other. Now you're kissing me! And I'm – I've got...," my mind trailed off to Jacob and I felt my heart break. Jacob would push me against the wall...

"You've got a what? If you had a boyfriend then he'd be here!" I ran a hand through my hair and turned away from him, only adding to his upset. "Things with Selena haven't felt right for a while and then you come along and I can't get you out of my head! Then you take my friends' numbers and I can't stop thinking about how much I want to hurt them!"

Why did I feel like I was going to cry? I couldn't, I wouldn't! "Don't blame this on me," I whispered, not sure if he was able to hear me or not. But, to be honest, I didn't care.

The room lapsed into silence and I dared not turn around. "I'm not blaming you; I'm just saying that you're changing my mind on being with Selena just because you're here. Sam, I'm starting to fall for you and there's nothing I can do to stop it," his voice was right behind me and I jumped, feeling his hand on my arm.

"I can't be the reason for breaking you and Selena up," with my back still to him, I walked towards the window and gazed out at the view. All I could see right now was Jacob and I felt like I was going to bust into tears any second now. "After our New York shows next moth I'm going to be leaving the tour. I just can't do this anymore."

Justin threw something against a wall. "No, Sam, you can't. I'm not going to let you throw away your tour for something so stupid!" he stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You've got no say in this Bieber, now get ready because we've got a concert to go to in about an hour," I walked towards the bathroom and ignored him as he continued to speak to me.

Jacob, Embry and Quil stared at the sheer mass of girls that were shoving to get closer to the stage. They were screaming and crying and... "Oh my God they're all crazy," Embry watched, wide eyed, as a girl practically tossed another girl out of her way.

"How are we supposed to get her to see up when there are about a million girls here?" Jacob ranted, running his hand through his dishevelled hair. His heart was already beating a mile a minute; he didn't need all this to add anymore anxiety.

Quil shot him a look before digging into his pocket. "Come on," he rolled his eyes, leading his friends towards a group of people who had _security _written on the back of their black shirts.

"Thank you," I smiled out at the screaming crowd before me. "I love you guys and appreciate your support. Have a good day and don't forget to donate on your way out!"

Justin thanked the crowd after and came up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist before we exited the stage. I was tempted to push it off but knew that with the amount of cameras in the audience it wouldn't be the greatest of ideas. When we got backstage I walked out of his grip quickly.

"Sam!" my head snapped over in the direction the voice came from almost immediately. Quil and Embry were grinning at me like mad men. "Look at you, you look absolutely amazing."

I threw myself forward, wrapping my arms around them instantly. "I can't believe you guys made it! I hope it wasn't too much trouble finding this place. Shit, I should have sent someone to get you. I'm so sorry," God, I was an idiot.

"No trouble finding this place. We just followed the girls screaming your name at the top of their lungs," I looked up to see a smile playing across Jacob's lips. It was almost like he was fighting back a smirk. "How've you been, Samantha? Hopefully all this travel has been doing you good."

In spite of myself, I grinned like a love struck school girl. Before I could catch the words that were rising in my throat like bile, they were already past my lips, "I've missed you."

Jacob's lips turned up in his breathtaking smile and I felt my heart melt. My first instinct was to run to him and enjoy his warm embrace. And that's what I did.

"Hey, buddy," Justin's voice came from behind me, quick and sharp. "You're not supposed to be back here. How did you get past security? Kenny, Kenny come here!"

"Justin its okay, I invited them to come," I pulled out of the hug with Jacob only to be pulled back my Justin. He placed a protective arm around my waist and pulled me up against his chest.

Jacob's hands started shaking at his sides. Quil and Embry exchanged looks between the two before shooting me one. "Who the fuck are you and why are you touching her?" Jacob growled, trying desperately to stop his shaking.

"I'm touring with her," he looked at Jacob like he'd grown another head. "Who the hell are you?"

A smirk pulled up Jake's lips. "I'm her boyfriend, thank you very much. And I'd appreciate it if you took your hand off my girl before I break it off," behind me, I felt Justin go ridged.

His grip on my waist tightened. "That's a lie, if she had a boyfriend she would have told me and you would have been around! You'd have shown up to one of the gigs or have taken her out somewhere nice for the hell of it," he ranted, keeping his grip on me.

Jacob pulled a piece of crumpled up paper out of his pocket and held it forward. When Justin gave him a confused look, he uttered, "It's what the tattoo on the back of her neck says."


End file.
